Sept rendez vous
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Bonjour, à la demande générale voici la traduction de ma Fan Fiction story: SEVEN DATES. Caroline a une proposition pour Klaus: Sept 7 rendez-vous en échange de libérer Tyler de sa compulsion.
1. L'accord

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour à toutes. C'est Laurene – Nina99 qui m'a gentiment convaincue de mettre ma traduction française de mon histoire : « **Seven dates »** sur le site. Et bien voilà, je me lance comme une grande!

**Inspiration musicale: If I had you – Adam Lambert**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Introduction**

"**L'accord"**

* * *

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd even need_

_If I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you!_

_Song from: Adam Lambert_

* * *

Oh oui, Comme elle était en colère. En colère comme jamais! Elle sortit de sa voiture, avant de claquer la porte du conducteur dans un cruti de BIG-BANG, avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée du Manoir Mikaelson. Caroline Forbes se concentrait sur sa mission, sa mission remplie de colère et de ressentiment...Et une certaine personne de sa connaissance entendrait très bientôt une partie de ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle frappa énergiquement plusieurs fois sur la porte, avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette également à plusieurs reprises, en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une Rebekha qui ne semblait pas impressionnée du tout par Caroline, elle roula même ses yeux au ciel.

**«Que veux-tu?" **Elle demanda à Caroline

**« Je viens pour parler à ton frère! »** Caroline lui cloua le bec, avec un ton de colère dans la voix.

**«Et bien tu vois, moi je doute qu'il désire te parler... »** Rebekah répondit Caroline, en croissant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

**«Rebekah, laisse-là entrer s'il te plait...» **Elle entendit une voix masculine lui ordonner de faire.

**«Ton choix, Nick.» **Elle lui répondit, avant de rouler ses yeux encore plus vers le ciel, en invitant Caroline à entrer avec un geste de la main. **«Monsieur est dans son atelier d'art, je suppose que tu connais déjà le chemin...Et Caroline, j'ai dis son atelier, pas sa chambre à coucher!» **Elle ajouta, en regardant Caroline des pieds à la tête en signe de supériorité, avant de prendre les escaliers.

Caroline la regarda monter à l'étage, tout en fermant ses poings avec colère. Elle détestait Rebekah et ses manières snobes de vampire Original, elle détestait ce manoir, elle détestait la famille Original au grand complet, mais elle détestait encore plus un en particulier : Klaus Mikaelson! Elle marcha en direction de l'atelier, avant de prendre un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée, en retenant sa respiration, et se tenant immobile en dessous de l'arc de la porte. En face d'elle, se tenait Klaus, entrain de peindre une grande toile blanche dans des couleurs sombres de vert foncé, un peu de gris, et beaucoup de noir. Naturellement, le tout en une toile de style abstraite. `

**«Que puis-je faire pour vous Caroline?» **Il lui demanda, tout en l'ignorant un peu, en gardant son regard fixe sur son art. Caroline se sentit rejetée pour une étrange raison.

**«Bien tu vois...J'ai apprécié ton sauvetage héroique, et le fait d'être toujours vivante, et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais...» **Elle commenca à lui expliquer, tout en fermant ses poings avec colère.

"**Mais quoi, Love?"** Il lui demanda, tout en prenant un peu plus de peinture noire sur son pinceau.

**«Tu as presque tué Tyler hier!» **Elle lui explosa la vérité au visage, tout en approchant de sa position, en lui prenant son avant bras, l'obligeant à tourner son regard vers elle, avant de regarder sa main qui était placée sur sa peau. Elle remarqua son regard fixe avant de s'éloigner de lui tout en rougissant.

**«Je me suis défendu, Caroline...Ton copain de petite ville m'a attaqué!» **Il lui dit, tout en laissant tomber son pinceau dans un petit pot à eau.

**«Tu l'as de-nouveau mis sous compulsion, comment as-tu fait cela?»** Elle lui cria au visage.

**«Vous avez pensé qu'il était libre de moi, Caroline? Vous pensez que parce qu'il a quitté Mystic Falls pour quelques jours il était enfin libéré de ma compulsion? De mon pouvoir sur lui? Êtes-vous si naïve, Love?»**

Elle leva son menton en l'air, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, dans un jeu intense de pouvoir entre les deux.

**«Et bien, je veux que tu le libères de ta compulsion sur lui» **Caroline lui dit en gardant son regard dans le sien.

**«Non, je ne crois pas... » **Il lui répondit, tout en reprenant son pinceau à la main.

**«Et si j'avais une proposition pour vous?» **Elle marmonna entre ses dents, tout en sentant des frissons intenses frapper de plein fouet son corps. Il sourit en écoutant ces mots, tout en lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

**«Bien tu vois, les propositions cela ne me dit rien du tout...Et de toute façon, cela me retarderait dans mes plans de départ, par conséquent, je devrais quitter Mystic Falls pour de bon d'ici quelques jours...» **Il lui expliqua, tout en tournant la tête et en lui souriant sournoisement, avant d'ajouter: **«...Avec ma grande amie Elena, bien sûr.» **Il ajouta, pour la mettre encore plus en colère.

**«Je passerais du temps avec toi, si tu le veux?» **Caroline lui murmura, en attendant sa réaction, tout en étant remplie de doute de par son silence et indifférence à son égard, avant de lui répéter encore plus en colère: **«Tu as entendu, je serais avec toi!» **

**«Et dis-moi Caroline, tu seras avec moi de quelle façon?» **Il lui demanda, tout en déposant son pinceau sur la table de travail, en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon humide, avant d'avancer de quelques pas vers elle, tout en penchant sa tête près de la sienne, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux. **«Explique-moi donc toutes ces conditions, mon amour» **Il lui murmura près de ses lèvres, en tournant dans ses doigts une mèche des cheveux de Caroline.

* * *

_Quelques jours auparavant..._

Rebekah ouvrit soudainement les yeux, avant de fixer pour quelques seconds le pladond au dessus de son corps immobile, pour ensuite regarder à l'entours d'elle, en réalisant sa position couchée dans le cercueil. Avec sa vitesse de vampire, elle sauta loin de ce dernier, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine, en abaissant sa vue pour trouver un indice d'avoir été poignardée, mais tout en constatant que son chemisier de soie était en parfaite condition...Aucun poignard n'avait touché son corps.

**«Qu'est-il arrivé?» ** Elle murmura à elle-même, en passant une main rapide sur ses cheveux, avant d'entendre le bruit de pas en arrière d'elle.

**«Ah! Finallement, tu es réveillée...» **Klaus lui dit, tout en se débarassant de son veston blanc, avant de le jeter sur le bras du canapé, tirrant rageusement sur sa cravatte, et la jetant sur la plancher de bois.

**«Qu'est-il arrivé, Nick?» **Elle lui demanda médusée.

**«Notre charmante mère! Voilà ce qui est arrivé, soeurette...» **Il lui répondit, tout en atteignant une bouteille de scotch sur le dessus du petit bar, en se versant un verre, avalant d'un trait, avant de s'en verser un autre.

**«Je me souviens d'avoir eu une conversation avec elle...Elle...Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait mourir, et puis...Tout est devenu flou...» **Elle lui expliqua.

**«Et bien notre mère chérie a eu l'occasion d'utiliser sa magie, elle est passée de son corps au tien, et nous a tous pris pour des imbéciles...Voilà Rebekah!» **Klaus lui expliqua, tout en la saluant de son verre, et en avalant un troisième.

**«Quoi? Mais alors quel jours est-ce?» **Elle lui demanda, tout en pointant un doigt vers lui.

**«Vendredi soir... » **Il lui répondit, tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

**«Avant ou après la danse?» **Elle lui demanda, tout en fermant les poings de colère, et en sentant les larmes remplir ses yeux.

**«Après, ma chérie... » **Klaus lui répondit, tout en la voyant se mordre les lèvres pour s'interdire de fondre en larmes. **«Oh, je t'en prie, Rebekha...Epargne-moi cette mise en scène théâtrale...Nous valons mieux que tout cela!" **Il lui cria au visage, tout en frappant sa poitrine de son poing fermé, avant d'ajouter. **«C'était juste une danse stupide…Ne montre pas ta sensibilité…Nous sommes puissants, et au dessus de tout ceci! Toi et moi, nous sommes bien plus que cette pathétique petite ville!» **Il répéta à sa soeur.

**«Pourquoi dis-tu que c'était une danse stupide, Nick? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu y es allé?» **Rebekah lui demanda, tout en faisant des gestes de colère avec ses bras.** «Et où est notre mère?»**

**«Mère repose en paix dans l'un de mes cercueils...Que son âme brûle en enfer, pour de bon cette fois!» **Il s'exclama, en tenant la bouteille de scotch à la main, en ouvrant les premier boutons de sa chemise, tout en prenant une position assise sur le canapé, avec ses pieds sur la table à café, avant d'avaler plusieurs gorgées. **«Et oui, je suis allé à cette stupide danse...Elle m'a prié de m'y rendre...En faits, je croyais que c'était toi, je n'avais aucune idée que mère nous jouait la comédie, et une fois de plus en essayant de nous tuer tous...Elle, en fait toi, ou plutôt...elle en toi m'a demandé de me rendre à cette danse, elle disait que c'était important pour elle...Alors je m'y suis rendu.» **Il lui expliqua.

**«Cette danse était importante pour moi...Elle le savait.» **Rebekah lui répondit, tout en balayant de sa main droite les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

**«Et bien...Dis-toi qu'elle t'aura épargné l'agonie d'être présente.» **Il lui répondit, tout en regardant la bouteille dans ses mains, et en la tournant devant ses yeux.

**«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?» **Rebekah demanda à son frère, tout en soulevant l'un des ses sourcils, et prenant place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

**«Rien...» **Il lui répondit, tout en se relevant et s'approchant de la cheminée avant de jeter la bouteille dans un bruit de fracassement sur les briques, créant la montée des flammes.

**«Ah, je crois savoir là...Tu t'y es allé pour voir ta pathétique Caroline!» **Elle lui dit en se relevant elle-même, tout en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Klaus leva son regard vers sa soeur, avant de lui tourner le dos, et de lui chacher son expression, tout en fermant les poings avec colère, se penchant sur le côté gauche pour s'appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée.

**«Elle n'est rien pour moi, Rebekah...De plus, son petit ami loup-garou est de retour en ville.» **Klaus répondit à sa soeur.

**«Sans blague!» **Rebekah s'exclama en s'approchant de la cheminée.** «Alors pourquoi son départ? Et encore plus, pourquoi son retour?» **Elle lui demanda.

Klaus tourna la tête pour regarder sa soeur, avant de ricaner sournoisement à sa question.

**«Lockwood croit qu'il est libre de ma compulsion.» **Klaus lui expliqua, tout en éclatant de rire.

**«Quel imbecile, stupide!» **Rebekah répondit à son frère, tout en riant avec lui.

**«Cela n'a pas d'importance...» **Klaus ajouta en secouant sa tête, et en changeant son expression faciale pour une insaisissable. **«Rien de tout ce cirque ne m'importe, nous partons demain, Rebekah...Tu devras faire tes valises, je m'occupe d'aller chercher la doppleganger, et nous serons partis loin d'ici en très peu de temps.» **Il ajouta, avant de passer en avant d'elle, mais en se sentant retenu par la main de sa soeur sur son avant bras.

**«Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'être en cavale sur la route toute notre vie, Nick?» **Rebekah lui demanda, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**«Nous ne sommes pas en cavale, petite soeur...Nous sommes libre!» **Il lui répondit, en se libérant de son emprise.

**«Que s'est-il passé à la dance, Nick?» **Elle lui demanda.

Klaus abaissa sa tête pour un court instant, tout en se rappelant les dernières heures...

* * *

Elle était si près de lui...Beaucoup plus près que lorsqu'ils avaient dansé au bal...Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle lui caresser les joues. Elle le regardait la plupart du temps dans les yeux, ou elle abaissait timidement son regard, ou prenait le temps de regarder Tyler placé en arrière d'eux, tout près de la piste de danse.

**«Tu aurais aimé les années 1920, Caroline...Les filles été imprudentes, sexys, amusantes...Elles avaient l'habitude de danser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent de fatigue.» **Il lui dit en riant avant de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras sur la piste de danse.

**«Je ne pense pas que cela ne soit jamais arrivé à leurs partenaires de danse?» **Elle lui réponit malicieusement, tout en lui faisant perdre son sourire pour un instant.

**«Tu devrais être plus gentille avec moi...Je quitte la ville demain.» **Il lui réondit, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.** «...Je t'inviterais bien à me suivre, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas prête à accepter mon offre...» **Il rajouta, tout en voyant de l'interrogation dans les yeux de Caroline. **...Mais peut-être un jour, dans un an, ou même un siècle, tu viendras à ma porte, et tu me laisseras te montrer ce que le monde a à nous offrir.»**

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, en sentant un courant électrique les traverser, avant de pencher sa tête près de la sienne, et de noyer des yeux dans les ceux de c'est avec un soupir de répulsion qu'elle coupa court à ce moment magique entre eux.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, avant de baisser ses yeux et de sentir une vive douleur le frapper à la poitrine...Il reconnaissait cette douleur...Le douleur du rejet, la douleur de la solitude...Il leva la tête, tout en verrouillant ses yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse dans ceux de Caroline.

**«Vous marquez mes mots : un garçon de petite ville, une vie de petite ville, tout cela ne sera pas suffisant pour toi!» **Il lui jeta à la figure, avant de passer à côté d'elle et de quitter la piste de danse.

(Épisode / dialogue de 3x20)

* * *

Klaus secoua sa tête, avant de réaliser que tout ce temps perdu à se souvenir était inutile pour lui...Il avait des choses plus urgentes à penser que de se rappeler tout ceci.

**«Và faire tes valises, Rebekah!» **Il ordonna pour la deuxième fois à sa soeur, tout en lui signifiant avec un geste de la main.

**«Donc c'est ce que tu choisis, de courrir d'une ville à l'autre toute ta vie...Papa est mort maintenant...Mère suivra...Serais-ce possible pour nous de vivre normallement? Ne serais-ce que pour un court moment, est-ce trop te demander?» **Elle lui demanda avec un ton larmoyant dans la voix.

**«Ne sois pas stupide, Bekah!» **Klaus lui répondit, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **«Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester dans cette pauvre petite ville? Pour Matt Donovan...Qui s'est joué de toi comme une imbécile? Est qui est toujours amoureux de sa précieuce Elena? Nous partons demain avec elle...Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée, j'ai une armée d'hybrides à bâtir, chère soeur.» **Il rajouta en colère, avant de sortir du salon, laissant une Rebekah stupéfaire et muette en arrière de lui.

* * *

Malheureusement, son projet de quitter le lendemain est tombé à l'eau après plusieurs interférences. Il apprit en premier lieu qu'Alaric Slatzama avait été transformé par sa propre mère, Esther, pour devenir un vampire Original tueur/chasseur de vampires...En deuxième lieu, par Stefan Salvatore, qu' Elena Gilbert, sa charmante contributrice de sang, et Caroline avaient été prise en otage contre leur gré à l'école de Mystic Falls.

**«Tu me demandes de marcher vers ma mort, mon cher Stefan?»** Klaus lui demanda.

**«Peut-être que je te demande d'envisager de sauver ta soeur?»** Stefan lui répondit.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout en face l'un de l'autre, dans des positions de confrontation.

**«Rebekah?»** Klaus lui demanda, tout en se rapprochant de Stefan. **«Où est-elle?» **Il lui demanda encore plus, avant d'empoigner avec force l'avant bras droit de Stefan.

**«Je te suggère d'enlever ta main de mon bras.»**Stefan l'averti.

**«Ou tu feras quoi exactement?» **Klaus lui demanda. **«Car en y pensant bien, qui a besoin le plus de l'autre? »**

**«Allons, Klaus! Il y a beaucoup trop en enjeux pour vous en ce moment...Votre soeur, Elena...Caroline?» **Stefan lui dit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et en changeant le ton de sa voix à la mention de Caroline, avant d'ajouter. **«En toute logique, nous ferions mieux de former une équipe pour cette mission, ni vous, ni moi, ni même mon frère désirons qu'Alaric se débarasse de votre vie pour le moment!»**

**«Cela doit te manger de l'intérieur, mon cher ami Ripper, de n'avoir aucune idée de quelle lignée de sang vous déscendez?» **Klaus lui répondoit sournois.

Stéfan fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Klaus, tout en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**«Donc, si je comprends bien...» **Klaus commenca à expliquer à Stefan, tout en croissant ses mains devant sa poitrine, avec un souris narquois sur les lèvres, avant d'ajouter. **«J'ai besoin de servir d'appât pour un fou – bad ego Alaric, nouvelle version d'un slayer de vampire Original, pour que vous et votre frère soyez en mesure de sauver la belle Elena dans l'intervalle, tout en essayant d'éviter de me faire tuer par l'arme ultime créée par ma très chère mère?» **Klaus expliqua à Stefan, avant d'ajouter, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils**. «Ai-je bien compris?»**

**«Quand vous dites un fou – bad ego, tu parles de toi, Klaus?» **Damon lui demanda, tout en sortant de la maison des Gilberts, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**«Ah...Mon chère Damon, Mate, j'aime votre sens de l'humour...Nous devrions sortir un des ces quatres ensemble, et boire un verre?» **Klaus répondit éroniquement à Damon.

**«Je vais vérifier mon calendrier, et revenir avec une date!» **Damon lui répondit tout en inclinant la tête vers la droite, et en lui souriant malicieusement.

**«Faite cela!» **Klaus lui répondit.

**«Alors tu es avec nous?» **Stefan demanda à Klaus, tout en coupant leurs petit échange sarcastique de conversation.

**«Je suis avec moi-même, Stefan...Jusqu'au jour où tu me prouveras que nous sommes de nouveau amis...Je ne me vois pas faire équipe avec toi et ton frère de si tôt» **Klaus a répondu à Stefan, avant de passer à côté de lui sur le trottoir, et en les laissant sans voix.

**«Tu crois qu'il voulait dire qu'il est avec nous?» **Damon a demandé à Stefan.

**«Ta suppostition sera la mienne.» **Stefan lui répondit, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Cela fait mal comme l'enfer, pensa Klaus tout en étant projeté contre le mur, par un Saltzman enragé.

**«Vous aimez cela n'est-ce pas?» **Alaric marmonna en colère dans ses dents, en prenant par le collet Klaus, avant de le jeter sur le sol, en pliant le haut de son corps sur le sien, tout en tenant dans sa main gauche l'ultime dagger, et en l'abaissant à près d'un pouce près de la poitrine de Klaus, avant de recevoir dans l'estomac le genou droit de Klaus, et de rouler sur le côté.

**«Là je vais réellement commencer à me fâcher» **Klaus dit à Alaric, tout en roulant avec lui sur la plancher du corridor de l'école secondaire, avant de pousser son avant-bras droit sur sa gorge. **«Maintenant, cela devient plus intérêssant comme cela!» **Il marmonna avec colère à son adversaire, tout en essayant de tenir Alaric immobile, avant d'être jeté une second plus tard sur le mur opposé du corridor, puis voir Alaric tomber sur le sol en face de lui avec un dagger placé dans son dos, Stefan debout derrière le corps étendu.

**«Cela ne saura pas le maintenir bien longtemps...Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps!» **Stefan cria à Klaus.

**«Donnez-moi l'arme!» **Klaus ordonna Stefan, en lui tendant la main.

**«Je ne crois pas...» **Damon dit à Klaus, avec un sourire sarcastique collé sur son visage, tout en prenant le dagger d'argent dans ses mains, en le regardant, avant de sentir une main le saisir par la jambe, et être projeté son visage en premier, sur le sol.

Une chose était sûre, pour Klaus...Alaric Saltzman n'était pas facile à battre. Il se releva, tout en regardant Damon et Stefan Salvatore entrain de lutter contre Alaric, celui qui se disait leur ami, avant de lentement s'éloigner de la scène...Il avait déjà donné trop de temps à ce cirque, et joué à la roulette russe avec sa propre vie de vampire.

* * *

Il parcoura plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber nez à nez avec Rebekah.

**«Rebekah…» **Il lui cria, tout en la tenant immobile avec ses mains posées sur ses épaules. ** «Tu vas bien? » **Il lui demanda.

**«Je vais bien, Nick! Nous devons partir maintenant...Alaric Saltzman est devenu fou!» **Elle lui expliqua, tout en posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de Klaus.

**«Je sais…» **Il lui répondit, avant d'ajouter.** "Où est Caroline?"**

**«Elle a été détenue dans une salle de classe avec moi…Elle a été torturée avec de la verveine…Mais elle s'en sortira, Nick! » **Elle lui cria, tout en le tirant par le bras.

**«Non!» **Il lui répondit, en secouant la tête, avant de l'abaisser.** «Je dois la retrouver...» **Il ajouta à sa soeur.

**«Non Nick! Ne joue pas avec ta vie pour cette Bimbo stupide!» **Rebekah lui cria.

**«Caroline n'est pas une bimbo stupide!» **Ils entendirent une voix s'écrier, avant de tourner leur têtes pour voir Matt Donovan debout à leurs côtés.

**«Où est Elena?» **Klaus lui demanda.

**«Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre?» **Matt lui demanda, tout en gonflant son torse, en signe de confrontation.

**«Oh, mon Dieu!» **Klaus marmonna en colère entre ses dents, tout en passant sa main droite sur ses yeux.** «Qu'est-ce que cette ville et les idiots qui la remplisse?» **Il ajouta pour lui-même, avant de continuer avec un ton de voix plus en colère.** «Où est-elle?»**

**«Elle est sécurité à l'extérieur de l'école.» **Matt répondit à Klaus, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Rebekah.

**«Très bien! Maintenant, tu pars avec ma soeur et tu la mets en sécurité également.» **Ilordonna à Matt, tout en poussant Rebekah vers lui.

**«Non, Nick! Tu dois venir avec nous, c'est dangereux ici!» **Elle lui cria, tout en tournant sur elle-même pour le regarder.

**«Partez!» **Klaus ordonna Matt pour une seconde fois, avant de s'élancer dans un autre couloir de l'école.

**«Nous devons y aller.» **Mat dit à Rebekah, tout en la poussant devant lui.

**«Comme si tu te souciais que je sois en vie ou morte?» **Rebekah cria, tout en se poussant loin de lui.

**«Allez Rebekah...Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela!» **Matt lui répondit, tout en lui tendant sa main droite, avant de la voir y glicer ses doigts dans les siens.** «Allons-y!» **Il s'exclama, avant de lui sourire.

* * *

**«Caroline!» **Klaus cria dans le couloir, tout en entendant un gémissement provenant d'une porte ouverte, avant de rentrer dans la classe et de voir Caroline ligotée à une chaise, son visage appuyé sur le pupitre, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour se précipiter à ses côtés. **«Es-tu ok, Love?» **Il lui demanda, en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle et en faisant glicer une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille, loin de son visage blessé.** «Batard d'Alaric, qu'a-t'il fait?» **Il murmura, tout en denouant le mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la bouche de Caroline, avant de sentir la brûlure de la verveine sur ses mains. Il mis la douleurs en arrière de son esprit, tout en déliant l'étoffe autour de la tête de Caroline, et libérer sa peau de la sensation de brûlure.** «Tout va bien, tu seras bientôt mieux.» **Il lui murmura, tout en fermant ses poings avec colère. Chaque côté de la joue de Caroline avait été brûlé, et des morceaux de peau se détachait. Elle marmonna des sons incohérents, tout en essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux.** «Chut...Ne te force pas... » **Il lui dit près de son oreille gauche, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure.** «Peux-tu mettre ton bras autour de mon cou?»**

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, en clignant ses paupières plusieurs fois avant de répondre à voix basse.** «Oui...» **Tout en levant lentement son bras gauche autour du cou de Klaus.

**«C'est bien, Caroline» **Il l'encouragea, tout en glissant lentement l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, et sa main gauche sous ses cuisses, avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou, tout en penchant sa tête sur sa poitrine et épaule.

** «Tout ira bien, Love.»**Il lui murmura, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de classe, en abaissant son regard sur elle, avant de très lentement lui donner un baiser sur son front, et lui murmurer à proximité de son oreille.** «Maintenant que je vous porte dans mes bras, personne ne vous fera du mal.****»**

* * *

_De retour au moment présent..._

**«Alors...» **Il murmura près de l'oreille droite de Caroline, tout en abaissant sa tête près de la sienne.** «Tu es venue pour me voir et me parler de mes talents d'artiste?» **Il lui demanda avec un air moqueur.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, tout en évitant l'intensité de son regard, avant de soupirer de colère et en ajoutant**: «Bien sûr que non...Je suis venue parce que vous avec remis votre compulsion sur le dos de Tyler» **Elle lui cria au visage.

Klaus secoua sa tête en colère, avant de se tourner vers elle.

**«Il n'a jamais été libre de ma compulsion sur lui, Caroline...C'est la partie que vous ne pouvez pas accepter, Love»**

**«Alors, libère-le! Laisse-le vivre sa vie en paix!» **Elle continue à lui lancer au visage.

**«Avec vous à ses côtés, je suppose?» **Klaus lui demanda, tout en inclinant la tête de côté.

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, tout en lui faisant la moue.

**«Il a failli perdre sa vie à cause de toi!» **Elle cria encore plus.

**«Il m'a attaqué dans sa forme loup-garou, je me suis protégé, Caroline.» **Klaus lui répondit.

**«Il était jaloux, parce que...» **Elle lui expliqua, avant te tenir son silence.

**«Parce que?» **Klaus lui demanda, tout en soulevant un des ses sourcils.

**«Parce que tu as dansé avec moi...Et que tu as joué au héros.» **Elle lui répondit, avant d'ajouter. **«Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas ta force.»**

**«Je lui ai laissé la vie, non? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante pour cela...Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui t'a sauvé hors de l'école...Où était ton chevalier servant cette journée là?» **Klaus lui demanda, tout en la faisant rougir, et tourner son regard loin de lui.

De petites parties de sa mémoire lui revenait depuis cette terrible journée. Quand Alaric l'avait capturée avec Elena pour la servir d'appât pour attraper Elena, les frères Salvatore, et Klaus. Elle se souvenait maintenant d'avoir été soulevée dans des bras forts, tout en sentant la douceur de lèvres caresser son front en un baiser. Elle avait pensé pendant un instant que s'était Tyler, avant de réaliser que c'était en fait : Klaus!

**«Et je t'ai déjà remercié pour cela...» **Elle lui répondit avant d'ajouter.** «...Mais cela ne change pas le fait que vous ne laisserez pas Tyler libre de ta compulsion.» **

**«Je croyais que vous aviez une offre sur la table pour moi, Caroline? Ou ai-je mal entendu?» **Klaus lui a demandé, tout en ricanant, avant de s'asseoir sur la table de travail en la regardant dans les yeux.

Quel monstre! Caroline pensa en elle-même, tout en tournant sa tête vers la droite pour se calmer, en lui faisant un petit sourire, tout en rageant qu'il obtenait finalement ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

**«Je...» **Elle commença à lui dire, tout en tournant la tête pour lui faire face, et en élevant son menton.

**«Oui...» **Il lui demanda d'un air moqueur, tout en se croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

**«J'accepte d'aller à un rendez-vous avec vous.» **Elle lui dit, avant d'ajouter.** «À une seule condition que vous libériez votre compulsion sur Tyler, et que vous laissiez Elena tranquille!» **Elle lui lança.

Klaus pencha sa tête en arrière, avant d'éclater de rire.

**«C'est tout ce que vous voulez, Love?» **Il lui demanda, tout en riant.

**«Je pense que c'est une entente équitable...» **Elle ajouta, tout en élevant sa tête.

**«Et bien pas moi justement, on recommence l'entente, Caroline?» **Il lui répondit, tout en se levant et marchant vers elle, avant de pencher sa tête à proximité de la sienne, et de noyer son regard dans celui de Caroline.** «Je veux dix rendez-vous!» **Il exclama, sans même cligner des yeux.

**«Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez être honnête dans ce pacte?» **Caroline lui répondit, en continuant.** «Vous avez presque tué Tyler...Et vous utilisez ma meilleure amie comme une distributrice de sang pour votre armée d'hybrides!»**

**«Parce que autant que tu as peur de l'admettre à toi même, Caroline...Autant tu sais très bien que je suis un homme de parole.» **Il lui répondit, tout en la voyant frissoner d'appréhension.

**«Cinq rendez-vous!» **Elle s'exclama, tout en relevant le menton.

**«Cinq? Mais c'est la moitié de dix, Love...Tu deviens trop gourmande là.» **Il lui dit, tout en ajoutant. **«Neuf!»**

**«Bien...Six, et c'est mon dernier prix!» **Elle s'écria.

**«Sept rendez-vous, plus un baiser ce soir, et je promets de rendre la liberté à Tyler, et de laisser Elena vivre sa vie pour le moment...» **Il lui offrit, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de la voir rougir et d'abaisser son regard.

**«Oublie tout!» **Elle s'écria avant de tourner sur elle-même, et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'atelier d'art.

**«Et bien...je suis sûr que Tyler pourrait être facilement convaincu de venir avec moi, de m'aider à construire mon armée ailleurs qu'à Mystic Falls, si je lui demande gentiment, bien sûr...» **Il lui dit moqueusement, en passant la pointe de sa langue sur a longueur de sa lèvre inférieure, avant de sourire malicieusement à Caroline.

Caroline figea sur place, tout en fermant les yeux et les poings de colère, avant de compter jusqu'à dix pour se calmer, et se retourner vers lui.

**«Et bien...Daccord!» **Elle s'exclama.** «Sept rendez-vous!»**

**«Et?» **Il lui demanda, tout en pliant le haut de son corps, et en mettant sa main droite près de son oreille comme un geste moqueur, pour l'entendre lui dire verbalement.

**«Un baiser...» **Elle murmura en colère entre ses dents, tout en abaissant ses yeux et en rougissant.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, avant de lui tendre sa main. Elle souleva la sienne avant de la placer sur la paume de Klaus, glissant ses doigts tremblants, avant de sentir ses doigts se refermer sur les siens.

**«Sept rendez-vous, dans lesquels tu sera entièrement à moi, Caroline...Ne l'oublie pas!» **Il lui murmura, avant de lever la main droite de Caroine près de sa bouche, tourner la paume vers ses lèvres, abaisser sa bouche vers la tendresse de son poignet, tout en l'embrassant délicatement, en intensifiant la pression de ses lèvres.

Caroline ferma les yeux pendant quelques seconds, incapable de contrôler le feu intense créé par ses baisers sur son poignet, avant de sentir ce même feu atteindre toutes les parties de son corps. Elle ne pouvait que se concentrer que sur ses lèvres sur sa peau, tous en se demandant ce que l'effet de ses lèvres pouvait provoquer sur d'autres parties de son corps. Aussi rapidement que les lèvres de Klaus l'avait touché, elle se retrouva libre de son étreinte, et elle ouvrit les yeux, pour le voir si près de son viage, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

**«Bonne nuit, Caroline...Je te contacterais très bientôt.» **Il murmura près de ses lèvres, avant de se tourner sur lui-même, reprendre son pinceau dans ses mains, et continuer sa toile.

Caroline posa sa main sur sa poitrine tout en essayant de se calmer, avant de sortir en toute hâte du manoir.

Klaus peint pour un court instant, avant de fermer les lumières de son atelier, et de marcher vers l'entrée du manoir tout en sifflant une mélodie des années 1920.

**«Rebekah...»** Il cria joyeusement à sa soeur, alors qu'il se tenait en bas des escaliers, en se penchant au dessus de la rampe.** «Oublie les valises, soeurette...Nous restons à Mystic Falls!»** Il cria plus fort, tout en ricanant d'une manière sadistique et en montrant l'écat victorieux dans ses yeux, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure.** «J'ai quelques rendez-vous qui m'attendent.»**

* * *

Prenez bonne note: Je me prépare à quitter le pays pour des vacances...Donc, la traduction du chapitre deux (2) devra attendre mon retour...J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop?

Au plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre par message perso.

D'ici le prochain chapitre, soyez heureuses mes chères lectrices!


	2. Maïs soufflé au beurre

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Note de l'auteur****: **Bonjour à toutes...Me revoici enfin avec la suite. Merci pour les _reviews _ et les alertes...Je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup d'entres-vous appréciaient la traduction française.

**Petit mot pour Lorelei**: Tu vois je me suis aidée d'un traducteur quand même, et j'ai dû manquer un _vous_ au lieu de _tu_, en anglais quand tu dis YOU cela compte pour le toi et le vous. N'empêche que lorsque j'aurais deux minutes j'irais le changer dans le chapitre 1. Merci à toi!

**Inspiration musicale****: **Songs inspiration: MOULIN ROUGE SOUNDTRACK -Lady Marmalade – Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir**/**Christina Aguilira, Mya, Pink, Lil'Kim, Missy Elliott – Elephant love medley – Nature boy.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

"**Maïs soufflé au beurre"**

* * *

There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he

And then one day  
A magic day he came my way  
And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"_**The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved  
In return**_"

Nature boy Lyrics / Moulin Rouge soundtracks

* * *

Rebekah plia le haut de son corps pour atteindre un ballon qui s'était dégonflé sur le plancher du gymnase, avant de se redresser tout en insérant le ballon dans un sac à ordures.

Elle contempla le gymnase pendant un court instant, avant d'élever sa tête pour regarder une décoration qui était suspendue au plafond, et ressentir une forte émotion de tristesse l'envahir tout d'un coup par surprise, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**"Bekha reprends-toi enfin! C'était une danse stupide, avec des humains stupides, dont tu n'en a rien à foutre...Tu es mieux que tout ceci, Nick a raison!"** Elle marmonna pour elle-même entre ses dents, tout en jetant des gobelets vides dans les ordures.

**"Et pourtant, tu es ici pour donner un coup de main au nettoyage du gymnase."** Elle entendit une voix s'adresser à elle. Rebekah se retourna pour faire face à Matt Donovan, qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle haussa ses épaules, tout en passant une main rapide sur ses yeux larmoyants, pour ensuite continuer de prendre quelques gobelets sur une table près d'elle. Cela lui permettait de garder son calme en face de ce jeune homme humain.

******"**J'étais en charge de l'organisation de la danse, je m'occupe donc de terminer ma mission, Matt." Elle lui dit, tout en laissant tomber le sac d'ordures à ses pieds. **"Je n'ai donc pas besoin de ta présence ici ... Je peux prendre en charge le nettoyage toute seule tu sais ... Ce n'est pas comme si ton amie la bimbo blonde - Caroline va se montrer pour faire son travail."** Elle lui dit, tout en élevant son menton en l'air, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. **"Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un garçon humain, comme prix de consolation pour compenser son absence."**

Matt secoua la tête en colère, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour se calmer, ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Tu sais quoi, Rebekah? Je m'en fous! Votre Altesse royale Originale semble savoir tout mieux que tout le monde... Ainsi soit-il alors...Sois une **_bitch_** si tu le désires... Mais laisse les autres en paix ... Et tu sais quoi d'autres? Je crois que tu te sens mal d'avoir manqué la danse, et tu prends plaisir à mettre ta tristesse sur le dos des autres ... Et pour ce qui est de mon amie bimbo blonde - Caroline ... Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter, et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais couvrir pour elle, à laquelle j'ai dit oui, parce que je suis son ami ... Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais même pas si tu sais ce qu'est le concept de l'amitié? Alors j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre que tu aimes que je sois présent ou non!"** Il lui dit en colère, tout en la découvrant sans voix en face de lui. Il devait être la seule personne sur cette terre qui avait eu l'audace de mettre cette princesse de glace à sa place. Avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre avec une offensive, il abaissa son corps près de celui de Rebekha, pour atteindre un sac à ordures mis sur la table derrière eux, tout en le saisissant, et tournant la tête à près d'un pouce de la sienne, se tenant immobile près d'elle, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Dieu! Ce qu'elle avait de beaux yeux, il se dit soudainement à lui-même.

**"Je suis désolée..."** Elle lui murmura tout bas, tout en rougissant, en gardant le menton en l'air, tout en sentant la proximité de son corps près du sien, et l'intensité brûlante de son regard. Elle toussa nerveusement; l'obligeant à prendre un pas en arrière pour détacher son corps du sien.

**"Eh bien, essaye d'être plus gentille la prochaine fois."** Il lui dit tout en hochant la tête, avant d'ajouter. **"Alors, quelle partie de la salle de gym tu veux que je t'aide à nettoyer?"** Matt lui demanda.

**"Et bien ... Il y a un tas de confettis sur le sol près de la porte, si tu pouvais passer le balai, cela serait sympa!"** Elle lui demanda, tout en abaissant sa vue loin de son regard insistant.

**"Bien sûr!"** Matt lui répond, tout s'avançant pour atteindre le balai qui était placé sur le dessus d'une table, le prenant dans ses mains avant de la regarder une fois de plus. **"Et...Cela me fait plaisir de t'aider."** Il ajouta avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du gymnase, laissant Rebekha abasourdie, et complètement perdue avec toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle.

* * *

Caroline frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tout en abaissant sa tête et en fermant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes pour calmer ses nerfs. Puis, elle regarda sa montre ... 19h59 ... Elle avait encore une minute de paix ... Elle pouvait y arriver! Oui, elle pouvait le faire ... Elle se répétait à elle-même sans arrêt depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison. Elle fixait la porte d'entrée du manoir Mikaelson. Elle prit un dernier regard sur les vêtements qu'elle portait ... robe estivale pourpre, avec de petites fleurs blanches imprimées sur le tissu, ce dernier soulignait sa petite taille, des ballerines blanches aux pieds, et un manteau de jeans placé sur ses épaules. Elle avait mis ses cheveux en chignon, avec des mèches de cheveux tombant autour de son visage, un peu de rouge sur les joues, une couche de mascara noir et un brillant rose sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas mettre trop d'effort sur elle-même au profit de Klaus ... Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, elle avait passé un accord pour simplement obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui, à tout prix nécessaire, elle se répétait sans arrêt après avoir reçu son message texte sur son téléphone portable quelques heures avant:

_Je t'attend au Manoir à 20:00_

_Je me languis de ce premier rendez-vous_

_Affectueusement, Klaus_

Elle trouva finalement le courage de sonner, avant de se tenir bien droite en face de la porte, le menton levé en l'air ... Elle se jurait qu'il ne remarquerait pas la peur en elle.

Personne n'était au courant de l'accord qu'elle avait conclu avec Klaus ... Personne! Tyler était devenu le petit ami qui ne remarque rien, une fois de plus, sous compulsion, et il passait du temps avec elle, mais sans vraiment être émotionnellement connecté, son esprit relié toujours à son maître. Pour ce qui était des autres, Elena essayait de revenir à la normalité depuis qu'Alaric l'avait attaqué à l'école, Jeremy était maintenant de retour à Mystic Falls, Damon et Stefan étaient sur le sentier de guerre pour retrouver Alaric, tout en essayant de trouver l'endroit où il se cachait. Bonnie passait son temps avec son Grimoire dans les mains pour trouver le chaînon manquant à un sort qui pourrait neutraliser Alaric / bad ego, et ceci loin de tous!

Entre tout cela, elle réalisait qu'elle était probablement dans le bas de la liste des problèmes des autres ... Par conséquent, personne ne la soupçonnerait d'avoir conclu cette entente avec le diable lui-même! La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Caroline plongea son regard dans celui de Klaus. Il était vêtu d'un jean serré de couleur noir et d'un t-shirt gris à manches longues, manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, avec les premiers boutons ouverts sur sa poitrine ... Son choix de vêtements semblait étrange pour elle? Une chose était sûre, ils ne passeraient pas ce premier rendez-vous dans un de ses restaurants chics!

**"Bonsoir ..."** Il lui dit, en lui souriant timidement, laissant glisser lentement ses yeux de son visage, à sa robe estivale, à ses jambes nues, avant de lever son regard de nouveau dans les yeux de Caroline.

**"Oui c'est cela..."** Caroline lui répondit, passant à ses côtés en entrant dans le manoir, tout en abaissant son regard loin du sien. Klaus remarqua sa nervosité et sourit; il ferma les yeux pour bien sentir l'odeur de son parfum délicat, un soupçon de rose et de jasmin, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

**"Je suis content que tu sois là."** Il lui dit tout en souriant et en se tournant pour la regarder.

**"Eh bien ... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre choix!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en faisant la moue, et en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, avant de le voir s'approcher d'elle, et plier le haut de son corps près du sien, sa bouche à un pouce près de la sienne.

**"C'était ton idée, Love...Ne l'oublie pas."** Klaus répondit sarcastiquement à Caroline, tout en se croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la faissant rougir et abaisser son regard loin du sien.

**"Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller?"** Elle lui dit, tout en haussant les épaules, et en saisissant nerveusement le tissu de sa robe dans ses mains.

**"Tu es belle, comme toujours ..."** Il murmura, lui faisant tourner la tête vers la droite pour éviter de le regarder. **"Et j'avoue que j'ai manqué de tact, où sont mes manières, j'ai oublié de te mentionner mes plans pour cette soirée, peux-tu me pardonner, Caroline?"** Il lui demanda, tout en inclinant la tête et en lui souriant.

**"Pff... Cela n'a aucune importance..."** Caroline marmonna entre ses dents, en passant une main sur les plis de sa robe. **"... Bien sûr!"** Elle lui dit finalement, tout en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

**"Oh, tu dois te moquer de moi?"** Ils ont entendu une voix s'exclamer, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Rebekha qui descendait les escaliers. **"Que fait-elle de nouveau ici, Nick?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en pointant un doigt en direction de Caroline.

Klaus roula ses yeux aux ciel, avant de rejoindre sa soeur, la saisissant avec force par un des ses avant-bras, tout en la traînant derrière lui vers la porte d'entrée.

**"N'est-il pas temps pour toi d'aller passer un moment au Mystic Grill, soeurette?"** Klaus suggéra à sa sœur, tout en ouvrant la porte, et en la poussant hors du manoir contre son gré.

**"Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nick?"** Rebekah cria, complètement abasourdie par son attitude, tout en élevant son regard sur son frère et Caroline. **"Oh non!"** Elle rajouta tout en secouant la tête dans la négation. **"Nick! Ne me dis pas que tu veux passer du temps avec cette bimbo?"**

**"Rien de tout cela a besoin d'être de tes affaires, Bekha ..."** Klaus lui répondit, tout en élevant ses sourcils, et en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, dans un geste de confrontation, avant de glicer sa main dans la poche gauche de son jeans, et d'en sortir un billet de vingt dollars tout en l'insérant de force dans les mains de Rebekha**. "Voilà, vingt dollars ... Và te trouver un gentil garçon humain, comme Matt Donovan, et prend un milk-shake avec lui ... Je pense que ce serait la seule chose qu'il serait en mesure de te payer de toute façon ... Alors, dis-lui que c'est toi qui lui paye la traite ce soir! "**Klaus lui dit, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, laissant une Rebekah bouche bée derrière la porte.

**"Tu vas me le payer, Nick!"** Rebekah lui cria, tout en frappant la porte d'entrée avec ses poings fermés, avant de marmonner de nombreux jurons entre ses dents, tout en s'éloignant.

Klaus regarda la porte fermée pendant quelques secondes, avant d'entendre le silence, et avec un sourire narquois il se tourna sur lui-même pour faire face à une Caroline qui le dévisageait avec colère – Sans nul doute la remaque sur Donovan!

**"Je ... "** Il marmonna presque incohérent, levant la main droite vers elle, avant de voir Caroline lui tourner le dos, tout en s'éloignant dans la direction du salon. Il ferma les poings avec colère contre lui-même, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait...Il aurait dû se taire...Ce premier rendez-vous ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile qu'il pensait !

* * *

Matt jeta le linge sale sur ses épaules, tout en faisant glisser quelques verres de vin propres sur une étagère. C'était une nuit tranquille au Mystic Grill.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme moi doit faire pour recevoir du service ici?"** Il entendit une voix féminine lui demander.

Matt se retourna pour voir Rebekah prendre place au comptoir, avec son coude placé sur ce dernier, et la main droite soutenant sa tête.

**"Deux fois en une seule journée, cela doit être mon jour de chance!"** Matt marmonna entre ses dents, tout en roulant ses yeux et s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier bleu en s'approchant d'elle.

**"Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter tes remarques enfantines d'adolescent, Matt!"** Rebekha lui dit, tout en grignotant des cacahuètes.

**"Eh bien, tu devras faire avec, car je dois malheureusement te servir...Que veux-tu à boire?"** Il lui demanda, tout en se croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

**«Donne-moi quelque chose de fort!"** Elle lui demanda, tout en faisant la moue.

**«Tu n'as pas l'âge, je ne peux pas."** Il lui répondit, en secouant la tête.

**"T'es pas sérieux là? Tu vas me balancer la question d'âge au visage, à moi, Matt ?"** Rébecca lui répondit, tout en haussant les sourcils avec étonnement.

Matt pencha sa tête vers la gauche, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien.

**"Ok, très bien ... Donne-moi milk-shake à la vanille, alors."** Elle lui répondit à contrecoeur.

**"Dis, là tu passe d'une extrême à l'autre quand même."** Matt lui dit, avec un sourire en coin en saisissant le shaker dans ses mains.

**"Tout ceci est la faute de Nick!"** Elle marmonna en colère entre ses dents, tout en gardant un oeil sur Matt. **"Tu veux prendre un milk-shake avec moi ... C'est moi qui t'invite aujourd'hui!"**

**"Si cela ne te dérange pas trop, ton frère n'est pas un de mes sujets de conversation préférés ... En ce qui concerne l'invitation, je ne peux pas ... je travaille, Rebekha, je sais que vous ne connaissez pas le concept, mais c'est ma ****réalité! "** Matt lui répondit, en secouant la tête dans la négation.

******"**C'est une simple invitation pour boire un milk-shake, Matt ... Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauter en arrière du comptoir!" Elle lui répondit avec colère.

**"Ok, ok ... Tu as raison!"** Il s'écria, tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains**. "Merci ... C'est presque mon temps de pause de toute façon ... J'accepte!"** Il rajouta, tout en la voyant lui sourire.

_"Matt Donovan ... Si tu ne fait pas attention mon mec, cette jeune fille vampire Original va un jour être ta mort!"_ Il se dit à lui-même, tout en lui retournant son sourire.

* * *

**"Donc, nous restons ici toute la nuit alors?"** Caroline demanda à Klaus, tout en se frottant nerveusement les mains, et en marchant à ses côtés dans le couloir qui les conduisaient vers la cuisine.

Klaus tourna sa tête pour la regarder, avec un grand sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

**"Soirée ... Je voulais dire la soirée!"** Elle rectifia en rougissant fortement.

_"Caroline, garde une emprise sur toi-même bon Dieu!"_ Elle murmura dans sa tête, tout en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

**"Cela te dérange si nous restons ici?"** Il lui demanda, en poussant les portes battantes de l'ultra-moderne / cuisine high-tech, tout en retenant les portes pour la faire passer en avant de lui, en vrai gentleman.

**"Non ... "** Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant ses épaules, et en laissant son regard examiner la haute technologie high-tech de la cuisine. **"Wow ... Tu aimes certainement de vivre dans le luxe !"** Elle lui dit, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le comptoir de granit.

**"Ce n'est pas tellement une question de luxe, Love ... C'est plus une question d'avoir le meilleur pour savoir cuisiner le meilleur."** Il lui répondit, en souriant et en hochant la tête, avant de diriger ses pas vers le réfrigérateur en acier inoxydable à double portes. "**Tu aimes la pizza, les ailes de poulet, le maïs soufflé?"** Il lui demanda, avant d'ouvrir le poêle et en faisant glisser sur le gril chauffant une plaque avec une pizza**. ****"**J'ai fait la pâte moi-même ..." Il lui a dit fièrement, avant de tourner la roulette de chaleur, se frottant les mains en anticipation d'y goûter, tout en se tournant vers elle, avant de perdre son sourire. **"...Qu'est qu'il y a Caroline?"** Il lui demanda en la voyant bouche bée devant lui.

**"Tu as fait la pâte de la pizza toi-même?"** Caroline répéta avec les yeux grands ouverts, et un étonnement complet.

**"Bien, oui ... "** Klaus répondit timidement, en souriant et en baissant la tête, avant de hausser les épaules. **"Est-ce que tu aimes cuisiner ?"** Il lui demanda, tout en prenant une assiettes d'ailes de poulet dans ses mains, et en le glissant sur le niveau supérieur du poêle.

Que faisait-elle? Caroline se demanda ... Eh bien, elle était apparemment entrain de discuter de cuisson avec le seul et unique Klaus Mikaelson! Oui, le meurtrier sadique Original ... Dans sa propre cuisine high-tech, en attendant la cuisson d'une pizza et d'ailes de poulet! Elle se secoua la tête pour avoir une emprise sur la réalité et sur elle-même.

**«Je suis capable de faire bouillir de l'eau, Je fais de très bon sandwiches au beurre d'arachides et à la gelée de fraises ... Quoi d'autre, je peux faire un gâteau au chocolat... Je fais de bonnes salades, et j'ai une recette exquise de macaronis au fromage grillé au four, également je connais une recette de famille pour une cocotte au saumon et je fais des omelettes super au petit déjeuner! "** Elle lui énuméra, levant fièrement le menton en l'air, tout en ouvrant la boîte de maïs soufflé, prenant un sac à l'intérieur, avant de voir Klaus appuyer son dos sur le comptoir derrière lui, croisant les jambes devant lui, et ses bras sur sa poitrine, avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage, des étincelles de plaisir dans les yeux.

**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris de cette façon?"** Caroline lui demanda; en rougissant et en se sentant soudainement très inconfortable en sa présence, sous son regard insistant.

**"C'est le petit-déjeuner d'omelettes qui me fait cet effet... Et parce que je te trouve fascinante, Caroline"** Il lui dit honnêtement.

**"Eh bien, je ne trouve pas cela très drôle tu sauras ... Et je suis loin d'être fascinante!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Elle prit le sac de maïs soufflé dans sa main droite, avant d'ouvrir la porte du micro-ondes, en le faisant glisser à l'intérieur, tout en commençant la minuterie et tout à coup...Elle sentit son souffle caressant le lobe de son oreille gauche.

**"Je me demandais si un jour...Un de ces bon matins...tu pourrais cuisiner pour moi une de ces omelettes ?"** Il lui murmura dans le creu de l'oreille, tout en glissant lentement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Caroline ferma les yeux un court instant, tout en se sentant un éventail de frissons intenses frapper son corps tout entier, et une violente chaleur incendier ses joues.

**"J'en doute fortement!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en se tortillant loin de ses mains balladeuses, avant de se mettre de l'autre côté de l'îlot de cuisine, loin de la tentation!

Il baissa son regard pendant un court moment, tout en perdant son sourire...Avant de marcher vers le frigo, l'ouvrit une fois de plus, en se prenant une poche de sang.

**"Tu en veux? " **Il lui demanda, tout en lui montrant la poche.

**"Non, merci ..."** Elle lui répondit nerveusement.

**"Cela ne te dérange pas alors, si je réchauffe le sang pour ma consommation?"** Il lui demanda, tout en prenant une tasse avant de la remplir.

**"Je suis juste surprise que tu n'as pas un pauvre mortel qui se cache quelque part dans ta cuisine?"** Elle lui dit sarcastiquement avec l'intention de le blesser, levant un de ses sourcils, tout en gardant les bras croisés en avant de sa poitrine dans un mécanisme de défense contre son attirance pour lui.

Klaus souleva son regard en colère sur elle, tout en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues, avant de diriger ses pas vers le micro-ondes, en prenant le maïs soufflé à l'intérieur, ouvrant le sac, avant de verser son intérieur dans un grand bol.

**"Je suppose que je mérite cette remarque."** Il dit tout simplement, tout en faisant glisser sa tasse à l'intérieur, en le mettant en marche une fois de plus.

**"Dans ma tête, oui..."** Elle lui répondit, en état de choc. **"... Je suis désolé ... Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des ailes d'ange dans le dos, si tu veux savoir ... Tu tortures des victimes innocentes!"** Elle ajouta, tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

**"Je suis un vampire, Caroline ! Pas un garçon de choral d'église!"** Il lui répondit en colère, tout en se frappant sa poitrine. **"Au moins, je ne me détourne pas les yeux quand quelqu'un me montre une poche de sang, comme une vierge effarouchée!"** Il s'en est pris à elle.

**"Oh ..."** Elle marmonna avec colère contre lui, tout en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa taille, sans être en mesure de dire un autre mot.

Klaus prit le bol de maïs soufflé dans ses mains, avant de le montrer à Caroline.

**"Tu veux du beurre ou non sur ton maïs soufflé?"** Il lui demanda, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Caroline.

**"Pfff ..."** Elle marmonna toujours en colère entre ses dents, tout en tournant la tête pour éviter son regard insistant, et croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

* * *

**"Par tous les saints ! Qu'as-tu fait?"** Matt demanda à l'un de ses collègues serveurs, tout en regardant Rebekah rire, boire, tournoyer, se rendre ridicule en face d'étrangers qui étaient tous aussi ivres qu'elle l'était.

**"Rien ... " **Le serveur lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules. **"...Elle m'a demandé une bouteille de Scotch et de Brandy ... Et je lui ai remis."** Il expliqua à Matt, avant d'ajouter. **"Ne t'inquiète pas...Elle a payé."**

**"Ce n'est pas cela, crétin ... Elle est sous-âge, Imbécile!"** Matt lui dit, tout en le frappant du poing sur son bras gauche. **"Merde! Il ne manquait plus que cela..." **Matt ajouta à lui-même, avant de marcher dans la direction de Rebekah.

**"Way!"** Rebecca cria, tout en levant les bras en l'air, et en tournant encore plus sur elle-même pour célébrer une victoire récente à la table de billard, avant de boire de la bouteille d'un trait, en passant un bras autour du cou d'un mec. **«J'ai gagné! Cela signifie que vous payez le prochain tour!"**

**"Tu en as eu assez!"** Elle a entendu Matt lui crier, tout en le voyant prendre la bouteille de ses mains.

**"Hé! Donne-moi cette bouteille, Matt!"** Elle lui cria, tout en s'avançant chancelante vers lui, et en levant une main pour attraper la bouteille.

**"Je ne crois pas, non!"** Matt lui répondit, tout en soulevant la bouteille encore plus haut au-dessus de sa tête.

**"Pourquoi? Tu veux que je te supplie ? Où tu veux quelque chose d'autre peut-être? Ils veulent tous cela de toute façon!"** Elle lui dit, tout en collant son corps sur le sien, et caressant de façon suggestive sa poitrine avec ses mains.

**«Rebekha, essaye d'avoir une emprise sur toi-même, nom de Dieu!"** Matt lui dit, tout en saisissant ses poignets avec son autre main.

**"Hé! Que fais-tu avec elle? On s'amusaient là!"** Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait joué au billard avec elle dit à Matt, tout en le saisissant par la bras.

**"Lâche mon bras tout de suite!"** Matt l'avertit. **"Elle est sous âge, et tu l'as fait boire!"**

******"**Je ne savais pas que, je te le jure ... Elle m'a dit qu'elle était plus âgée!" L'homme répondit à Matt, en secouant la tête, avant de quitter les lieux.

**"Regarde ce que tu as fait ...Il est parti maintenant. "** Elle marmonna de façon presque incohérente à Matt, tout en saisissant ses épaules pour l'aider à se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

**"Eh bien ... Tu me remercieras pour cela plus tard!"** Matt lui répond, sentant son corps lui glicer des mains sur le sol, l'attrapant en une fraction de seconde, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. **"Génial! Je n'avais besoin que de cela ... Et j'ai encore une heure de travail à faire, avant de t'emmener à la maison!"** Il a marmonné en colère entre ses dents.

* * *

**"Oh mon Dieu, regarde tous ces films!"** Caroline dit à Klaus, comme une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbons, en passant une main sur le mur d'étagères, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle de théâtre: confortable canapés en cuir noir, fauteuils inclinables, énorme écran plasma de TV, high-tech système de sons, et de nombreuses affiches laminées de films classiques: Titanic, Autant en emporte le vent, Dracula? Caroline se retourna sur elle-même en pointant l'affiche du doigt à Klaus, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils.

**"J'ai un sens de l'humour assez spécial!"** Il lui dit, avec le plus grand sourire, tout en clignant de l'œil sur elle. **"****Tu aimes regarder des films, Caroline?"** Klaus lui a demanda, tout en déposant les assiettes de nourriture et un bol de maïs soufflé sur une table d'appoint.

**"J'adore!"** Caroline lui dit, tout en hochant la tête, avec un sourire céleste sur les lèvres tout en continuant de regarder autour. **"Tu aimes aussi à ce que je peux voir?"** Elle lui a demandé, en tournant son regard vers lui, et en se débarrassant de sa veste de jeans, avant de la déposer sur le dessus du canapé en cuir, sans s'apercevoir que Klaus observait très attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements.

**"Et bien, quand vous êtes souvent seul, comme je le suis ... C'est une façon de passer le temps!"** Il lui dit, avec un ton de petite tristesse dans la voix, tout en haussant les épaules. Caroline leva la tête pour le regarder avec surprise.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire, Love?"** Il lui demanda, pour changer subtilement de sujet, tout en dirigeant ses pas vers une petite porte / panneau en bois dans le mur, avant d'ouvrir cette dernière sur un petit réfrigérateur. **"Coke, Sprit, thé glacé, soda à l'orange - Ou je pourrais aller dans la cave et rapporter une bouteille de Chardonnay, si tu veux?"** Il lui demanda, tout en mettant un genoux à terre, avant de tourner la tête vers elle. **"Caroline?"**

**«Soda à l'orange c'est très bien ..."** Elle lui dit de manière robotisée, tout en frottant ses mains nerveusement. Des centaines de frissons la prenaient par surprise, et son estomac se nouait suite à de fortes vagues d'émotions.

Klaus pris son choix dans ses mains, avant de glisser la cannette en face d'elle, et de prendre une position assise sur le canapé à ses côtés.

**"Que veux-tu regarder?"** Il lui demanda, tout en prenant une télécommande dans ses mains, en poussant un bouton, avant de faire apparaître devant leurs yeux une liste de films.

**"Oh, c'est tellement cool ..."** Caroline s'écria, tout en souriant, en tenant dans ses mains une serviette et un morceau de la pizza, avant de se débarrasser de ses ballerines, et en faisant glisser son pied sous ses cuisses, en une position assise sur le canapé. **"Mm ..."** Elle marmonna entre ses dents, tout en savourant la nourriture. **"... C'est si bon!"**

**"Je te l'ai dis..."** Klaus sourit fièrement, à laquelle elle leva les yeux sur lui - _"Il pense tellement qu'il est le meilleur!"_ Elle pensa en silence dans sa tête. **"Donc, nous avons films: d'action, comédie, romance ... historique.****"** Il lui proposa, tout en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

**"Cela n'a pas d'importance ...Tu peux choisir, je n'ai jamais choisi un film avant de toute façon."** Caroline lui a répondu, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Tu n'as jamais choisi un film que tu désirais voir?" **Klaus lui demanda, complètement abasourdi par sa réponse, à laquelle elle secoua la tête dans la négation.

**"C'est ok, cela ne me dérange pas ... C'est toujours les autres qui choisissent pour moi!"** Elle lui expliqua.

**"C'est peut-être temps que tu choisisses ce que tu désires vraiment, Caroline?"** Il lui dit, tout en la faisant rougir par le double sens de sa phrase, avant de prendre son menton dans sa main droite, soulevant sa tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, en la faisant sursauter de surprise à son geste. **"Maintenant c'est ton tour! Que veux-tu voir? Pas les autres, toi?"** Il lui demanda, tout en la regardant fixement.

**"Je ... "** Elle marmonna, tout en essayant de détacher son regard du sien, sans être en mesure de réussir. **"J'aime les comédies musicales ... "** Elle lui avoua, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé ses goûts avec personne d'autres que lui avant cet instant.

**"Bon voyons voir alors ..."** Il dit; tout en souriant, avant de laisser tomber sa main, et de lui montrer la liste sur l'écran géant.

**"Oh! Je n'ai jamais vu **_Moulin Rouge_**!"** Elle s'exclama, tout en pointant un doigt sur l'écran géant.

**"Comme il te plaira, Love."** Il lui dit avec un sourire en coin, en observant Caroline du coin de ses yeux, avant de prendre une position confortable sur le canapé, et de la voir tressaillir de surprise au moment où toutes les lumières se sont éteintes en même temps, laissant la pièce dans la complète obscurité. **"J'ai fermé les lumières avec la télécommande ..." **Caroline entendit sa voix anglaise chaude et sexy lui chuchoter à son oreille gauche, la faisant se détendre sur le coup.

**"Oh ..." **Elle lui répondit avec surprise.

**"Il faut te détendre ..."** Il lui murmura plus dans son oreille gauche, avant de prendre le bol de maïs soufflé dans ses mains, levant ses pieds sur la table, tout en prenant une main pleine avant de les croquer. **"Maïs soufflé?"** Il lui demanda, tout en lui présentant le bol.

Mon Dieu! Combien de rendez-vous avait-elle accepté de passer avec lui? Elle pensa tout en fermant ses yeux, et en mettant une main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer.

* * *

**"Ok, pourrais-tu te tenir toute seule pour un moment, s'il-te-plait?"** Matt demanda à Rebekah, tout en la penchant sur la porte du passager de son camion, en l'entendant marmonner des paroles incohérentes, tout en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche.

Matt atteint sa clef de camion dans la poche droite de son jeans, avant d'ouvrir la porte du passager, et en faisant glisser son bras autour de la taille de Rebekah.

**"Où allons-nous?"** Elle a finalement été en mesure de lui chuchoter, et ceci presque de manière cohérente.

**"Je vais te conduire à la maison."** Matt lui répondit, tout en élevant son corps dans ses bras, pour la faire glisser sur le siège du passager.

**"Mais nous ne pouvons pas ..."** Elle marmonna, tout en ouvrant à demi les yeux et en ajoutant. **"... Mon frère à un rendez-vous avec sa bimbo stupide!"**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" **Matt lui demanda, tout en relevant la tête et les sourcils, en observant Rebekah, avant de la voir fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, et se mit à penser qu'elle voyait probablement des images délirantes dans sa tête. Il ferma la porte du passager avant de marcher vers l'autre côté du camion, et en prenant sa position assise sur le siège du conducteur.

**"Matt ..."** Il l'entendit l'appeler, avant de tourner sa tête pour la regarder, et sentir la main gauche de Rebekah saisir son bras droit.

**"Oui, Rebekah?"** Il lui demanda.

**"Je voulais tellement être à la danse ..."** Elle lui dit tout bas, tout en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

**"Je sais ..."** Il lui répondit tout simplement, en lui souriant, tout en hochant la tête, avant de la voir fermer ses yeux de nouveau, et tourner la clé pour démarrer le moteur.

* * *

Caroline garda son regard fixé sur l'écran du téléviseur, tout en regardant une scène musicale très puissante entre les deux acteurs.

**[Ewan:] **L'amour est rempli de splendeur,

L'amour nous soulève jusque là où nous le désirons,

Tout ce que tu as besoin c'est de l'amour!

**[Nicole:]** S'il te plaît, ne recommence pas

Caroline pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Klaus observer chacune de ses réactions. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, avant d'entendre le mouvement lent de son corps se rapprocher d'elle sur le canapé. Ses jambes touchant presque les siennes, la tête tournée dans sa direction, tout en se concentrant uniquement sur Caroline...Son regard insistant caressant son visage.

**[Ewan:] **Tout ce que tu as besoin c'est de l'amour!

**[Nicole:] **Une jeune fille a besoin de manger!

**[Ewan:] **Tout ce que tu as besoin c'est de l'amour!

**[Nicole:] **Elle finira dans la rue! (Soupir)

**[Ewan:] **Tout ce que tu as besoin c'est de l'amooooooouuuuuurrr!

**[Nicole:] **L'amour est juste un jeu.

Elle le sentit glisser son bras droit lentement sur le dossier du sofa, en arrière de ses épaules, à la base de son cou. Elle commença à ressentir des contractions d'anticipation frapper toutes les parties de son corps, de l'excitation se former dans le creu de son ventre, les papillons attaquer son système nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait en elle?

**[Ewan:] **Je suis fait pour t'aimer bébé, Tu es faite pour m'aimer.

**[Nicole:] **La seule façon que tu pourras m'aimer bébé, ce sera d'être riche.

Elle ferma les yeux; au moment où elle sentit ses doigt atteindre la pince à cheveux au creu de son chignon, libérer la cascade de cheveux blonds sur ses épaules, avant de sentir ses doigts glisser à travers eux, lui masser le cuir chevelu en caresses lentes, tout en caressant son cou, la faisant pencher la tête vers l'arrière, tout en ouvrant la bouche en prière secréte de recevoir plus de sa part.

**[Ewan:] **Juste une nuit, Donne-moi juste une nuit.

**[Nicole:] **D'aucune façon, Parce que tu ne peux pas payer.

**[Ewan:]** Au nom de l'amour! Une nuit au nom de l'amour!

**[Nicole:]** Tu es fou - fou, Je ne vais pas te céder!

**"Ma Caroline ..."** Klaus murmura, ses lèvres sur le dessus du lobe de son oreille gauche, tout en faisant glisser sa main gauche autour de sa taille. **"Mm ..."** Elle soupira de plaisir, en gardant ses yeux toujours fermés, dans une transe de pur bonheur, perdue dans un monde d'irréalité. **"****Love ... Je sais que tu le veux autant que je le veux ... Mais ..."** Il murmura, tout en mettant ses lèvres sur le côté gauche de son cou, dans un baiser presque non perceptible, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir, tout en remarquant que ses lèvres étaient la plus douce caresse dont elle se souvienne sur sa peau. **"Mais je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir si je t'embrasse sur les lèvres dès le premier rendez-vous ... Peut-être dans les prochains, quand tu seras vraiment prête?" **

Caroline sursauta et retourna soudainement à la réalité, tout en ouvrant ses yeux largement. Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en abaissant ses yeux pour fixer sa bouche pendant un court moment, levant son regard à nouveau dans le sien.

**"Nick!"** Ils entendirent une voix les appeler, tout en voyant les lumières s'ouvrir soudainement, Caroline se détacha de son étreinte en une fraction de seconde.

**"Quoi encore, Rebekah?"** Klaus marmonna avec colère à sa soeur, tandis qu'il reprenait sa position debout, avançant pour faire face à sa soeur, tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, sans s'apercevoir que Caroline avait prit sa veste de jeans dans ses mains, s'habillant rapidement et glissant ses pieds dans ses ballerines, avant de se lever et se diriger lentement vers la sortie de la pièce de cinéma.

**"Je vais vomir!"** Elle lui dit tout bas, tout en mettant une main sur le dessus de sa bouche.

**"Ok, c'est assez, soeurette!"** Il s'écria, tout en saisissant Rebekah par son bras gauche. **"Tu montrera plus de respect à Caroline dans cette maison!"** Il lui cria.

**"Ce n'est pas cela, Nick! Tu ne comprends pas ..."** Elle marmonna dans ses dents. **"...Je vais vraiment vomir!"** Elle ajouta, avant de pencher son corps vers l'avant, en vomissant sur les bottes de Klaus.

**"Oh, tu dois te moquer de moi, Bekah!"** Klaus s'écria dans la frustration, tout en passant une main rapide sur ses cheveux et son visage, avant de lever les yeux et de voir Caroline près de la porte.

**"Bonne nuit ..."** Elle lui dit tout simplement, tout en plongeant les yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes, avant de le quitter.

Klaus tourna son regard sur l'écran, tout en écoutant la dernière scène.

**[Ewan:] **Ne me laisse pas de cette façon.

Je ne peux pas survivre, sans ton doux amour,

Oh bébé, ne me quitte pas de cette façon.

* * *

Un petit mot pour ma copine Nina99 (Laurene) qui vit des moments difficiles présentement...Je pense à toi, et j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Au plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires.

D'ici le prochain chapitre, à très bientôt!


	3. Entre deux: Diamants étincelants

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Note de l'auteur****: **Mes humbles excuses pour le retard de la traduction...Mais je cours pour finir deux histoires. Bonne lecture à toutes!

**Un mot à ma copine d'internet Nina99 (Laurene) qui vient de perdre son papa il y a quelques jours: _Mes pensées sont avec toi ma chouette_.**

**Inspiration musicale****: **Sparkling diamongs / Nicole Kidman –Moulin Rouge soundtracks – I want to know what love is / Foreigner - How deep is your love / Bee-Gees.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

"**Entre-deux: diamants étincelants"**

* * *

The French are glad to die for love...  
They delight in fighting duals  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat.

Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

Nicole Kidman / Moulin Rouge

* * *

**"Mm, cela sent très bon, que fais-tu cuire, maman?"** Caroline demanda au shérif Forbes, sa mère, tout en baissant la tête au dessus du poêle.

**"Spaghettis **_Carbonara_, **ma chérie, ton plat préféré."** Liz répondit à Caroline, tout en clignant de l'œil, avant de tourner sa cuillère dans la casserole.

**"Eh bien, c'est une odeur délectable!"** Caroline rajouta à sa mère, tout en faisant tournoyer sa jupe avec ses mains.

**"Merci Chérie! Quoi que j'ai oublié l'ail!"** Liz dit à sa fille, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel. **"Une **_carbonara_** sans ail, ce n'est pas une **_Carbonara_**."** Liz soupira.

**"Oh mais tu sais, je peux aller en chercher à** _Daisy_**, si tu veux?"** Caroline suggéra à sa mère, tout en inclinant la tête.

**"Si cela ne te dérange pas trop, ma chérie?"** Liz lui répondit, tout en se caressant la joue gauche de Caroline.

**"Pas du tout."** Caroline lui répondit, avant de marcher vers la table console pour y attraper au passage son sac à bandoulière et ses clés de voiture, tout en se retournant pour regarder sa mère une dernière fois, avant de retourner à sa position initiale. **"Est-ce que tu es ok, maman?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en déposant sa main droite sur l'avant-bras gauche de Liz.

**"Quoi? Bien sûr que je suis ok, chérie. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?"** Liz répondit, tout en souriant à sa fille.

Caroline pencha la tête vers la droite, tout en souriant timidement à sa mère, tout en la voyant fermer les yeux, se débarrasser de son tablier, courber la tête avant de la relever pour regarder sa fille droit dans les yeux.

**"Le conseil est de nouveau très nerveux."** Elle murmura à Caroline.

**"Est-ce qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose?"** Caroline lui demanda, tout en fermant les yeux.

**"Non, pas à ce que je sache. Carole et moi, nous essayons de notre mieux d'alléger les préoccupations de l'assemblée. Elle est aussi très préoccupée pour Tyler, tout autant que je le suis pour toi."** Liz mentionna à Caroline.

Caroline encercla les épaules de Liz de ses bras et embrassa sa mère très fort, tout en fermant les yeux.

**"Tout va s'arranger, maman, je vais arranger tout cela!"** Caroline lui dit, avant de rouvrir ses yeux.

Liz poussa doucement Caroline loin d'elle, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa fille.

**«Je crains pour ta sécurité, ma chérie."** Liz lui avoua.

Caroline prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes, avant de les presser ensemble très fort.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout sous contrôle ... Tout ira bien!"** Elle lui dit une fois de plus, tout en lâchant les mains de Liz, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine.

**"Je crains qu'un jour Klaus va me demander de lui rembourser l'aide qu'il m'a donné le jour où il t'a sauvé la vie."** Liz dit à sa fille.

Caroline s'immobilisa, tout en fermant les yeux.

**"C'est de sa faute à lui si je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation!"** Caroline marmonna avec colère entre ses dents.

**"C'est un homme très puissant, Caroline ...Et, Je ne crois pas qu'il le voit de cette façon."** Liz lui expliqua.

**"Eh bien, c'est son problème, pas le mien ... Et, certainement pas le tien, maman!"** Caroline dit à sa mère, tout en tournant sur elle-même, en agitant la main, avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire sur son visage. **«Je serai bientôt de retour avec l'ail dans les mains!"**

Mais à ce moment présent, Caroline réalisait très bien qu'il serait presque impossible d'avoir le contrôle sur Klaus!

* * *

**"Où es-tu?"** Caroline demanda à Tyler, tout en répondant à son téléphone portable, en même temps qu'elle se promenait sur les trottoirs de la rue la plus commerçante et animée de Mystic Falls.

**"Je suis ... En faits, je ne serai pas en mesure de te rencontrer ce soir, Caroline."** Tyler marmonna nerveusement dans son portable.

Caroline arrêta son rythme de marche, avant de lever la tête, et de fermer les yeux.

**"Pourquoi?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en essayant de ne pas faire éclater la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle savait très bien à l'avançe ce que serait la réponse de Tyler.

**"Klaus a besoin de moi pour quelque chose ... Et je ne peux pas lui dire non!"** Il dit à Caroline.

"**Klaus?"** Elle lui répondit, tout en fermant son poing gauche avec colère, avant d'ajouter. **"Il a eu besoin de toi tous les soirs de cette semaine, Tyler!"**

**"Je sais, mais ... Il a besoin de moi c'est tout!"** Tyler, sous la compulsion de Klaus, dit à Caroline.

**"Eh bien, tu as fait ton choix! Ne m'appele pas plus tard dans la soirée, car je vais être très occupée aussi!"** Elle lui dit avec colère, avant de fermer son portable. **"Grr ..."** Elle grogna, tout en jetant son portable dans son sac, avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de l'épicerie des fruits et légumes, tout en prenant un panier dans ses mains. **"Bonjour Daisy!"** Elle s'écria à une dame sexagénaire, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir caisse, tout en feuilletant un magazine de people.

**"Oh, bonjour, Caroline! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure tardive, ma chérie?"** Daisy lui demanda, tout en laissant tomber son magazine de ses mains.

**"Maman a décidé de faire des Spaghettis **_Carbonara_** ... Mais, elle a oublié l'ail!"** Elle raconta à la vieille dame, tout en haussant ses épaules et en ajoutant avec un grand sourire. **"Donc, je vais prendre quelque gousses, et voir quels sont les fruits et légumes que vous avez mis en vente cette semaine, Daisy?"**

**"C'est une soirée tranquille, ma chérie, juste quelques clients, prend ton temps."** Daisy lui répondit, avant de reprendre le magazine tabloïd entre ses mains.

Caroline marcha dans les allées de fruits, avant de prendre un sac en plastique entre ses mains, et faire glisser quelques pommes rouges à l'intérieur ... Elle n'entendit pas la petite sonnette de la porte d'entrée du magasin, et ne remarqua pas le regard insistant sur elle, ou le bruit de pas sur le plancher de bois, mais elle reconnu la voix anglaise et son accent velouté.

**"Bonsoir."** Elle entendit cette voix s'adresser à elle. Caroline ferma les yeux et les poings en colère.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et sans lui répondre, elle continua à marcher à travers les allées du magasin, tout en saisissant une branche d'ails sur un crochet fixé au mur.

**"Ah, tu es fâchée, Love ...Mais tu dois savoir que l'ail est en faits une légende urbaine sur les vampires, il ne me tiendra pas à l'écart!"** Klaus lui dit, tout en souriant et en inclinant son tête vers la droite pour la regarder, avant de lui bloquer son chemin, tout en plaçant son corps en face de Caroline.

**"Oh, quel dommage!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en jetant la branche d'ails avec colère dans le panier qu'elle portait. **"Je l'aurais mis autour de mon cou pour te tenir loin de moi, même au risque de me brûler à mort!"** Elle éclata sa colère à son visage, avant de marcher vers la section des légumes du magasin.

**"Allons, Caroline...Notre premier rendez-vous n'était pas si mal que ça, nous avons passé un bon moment ... Bon, je t'accorde qu'il a fini sur une fausse note, en raison de ma charmante sœurette... mais je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas vraiment garder une rancune contre moi rien que pour ça!" **Klaus dit à Caroline, tout en plaçant la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine, en face de son cœur, en lui faisant les yeux de chiot triste.

**"Oh!"** Caroline marmonna avec colère entre ses dents, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel, et en secouant la tête, n'étant pas en mesure de sortir un autre son, avant de passer à ses côtés, en se dirigeant vers Daisy à l'avant du magasin.

**"Donc, nous jouons le jeu du chaud et du froid, à ce que je peux voir?"** Klaus murmura sarcastiquement à Caroline, tout en marchant à côté d'elle. **"Tu as peur d'être vue avec moi? Nous avons passé un accord, Caroline…Tu te souviens, Love… Tu as fait cet accord." **Il lui rappela, d'un ton ferme, avant de prendre le panier de commissions des mains de Caroline, le deposer à leurs pieds, avant de la prendre par les épaules.

**"J'ai fait cet accord pour sept rendez-vous, mais je n'ai pas mentionné que je resterais à tes côtés 24/7! Je tiens à garder ce secret entre-nous aussi longtemps que possible!" **Elle murmura avec colère entre ses dents, tout en sentant ses doigts lui brûler la peau des épaules à travers son t-shirt.

Klaus la regarda surpris, tout en se mordant les lèvres, et en cachant sa douleur derrière un faux sourire.

**"Pas si sûr que ce serait un accord équitable pour moi, surtout si tu désires toujours que Tyler soit libre de ma compulsion sur lui?"** Klaus lui demanda, du tac au tac, obligeant Caroline à élever son menton dans un geste de colère et de confrontation .

**"Tiens, à propos de Tyler ... Comme ton nouveau plan de le garder loin de moi, autant que possible, ne pense pas surtout pas que je n'ai pas remarqué!"** Elle lui dit, tout en s'éloignant de la trop grande tentation de le savoir si proche d'elle.

**"Tout est juste et équitable, quand on joue à l'amour, Love."** Il lui répondit, tout en baissant sa tête près de la sienne, et en noyant ses yeux dans ceux de Caroline. Elle ressentit une boule d'anxiété se former dans sa gorge.

Klaus leva soudainement son regard vers l'avant du magasin, tout en ressentant un danger soudain. En quelques secondes, il avait saisi Caroline dans sa vitesse de vampire, tout en mettant sa main droite sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, avant de se cacher.

Daisy souleva sa vue du magazine tabloïd qu'elle lisait, tout en souriant.

**"M. Salztman ... Il y a longtemps depuis votre dernière visite, comment allez-vous?" **Elle demanda à l'homme qui venait de pousser la porte d'entrée du magasin.

L'homme habillé en noir fit quelques pas dans le magasin, tout en dispersant son regard dans les allées avec un sourire sournois et mortel.

**"Ne fais pas de bruit!"** Klaus chuchota à Caroline, ses lèvres touchant le lobe de son oreille droite, son bras gauche et sa main encerclant sa taille, sa main droite toujours placée pour couvrir sa bouche. **"Je vais lâcher ma main, mais tu dois me promettre de garder le silence, Caroline"** Il murmura plus près de son oreille, à laquelle elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, avant de sentir sa main se détacher de sa bouche.

Il tourna lentement Caroline dans ses bras, elle leva sa vue vers Klaus. Ils étaient maintenant debout dans ce petit placard, avec quelques boîtes de carton vides qui doivent avoir été utilisés pour le transport des fruits et légumes, expliquant le manque d'espace, et leur corps à corps dans ce petit habitacle.

**«J'ai quitté la ville pour quelques jours."** Alaric Saltzman répondit à Daisy, de manière évasive, tout en avançant de quelques pas lents et calculées dans les allées de fruits, ses yeux étudiant sans relâche tous les mouvements dans le magasin, sa faculté nouvelle de vampire et d'audition à la recherche du moindre bruit inhabituel.

**"Oh, je comprends alors, monsieur Saltzman."** Daisy lui répondit, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils, suspicieuse de son comportement inhabituel.

**"Alaric Saltzman ..."** Klaus murmura le nom, tout en abaissant sa tête près de Caroline, son front sur le sien. Elle hocha la tête en reconnaissant la voix derrière la porte fermée, tout en saisissant les avant-bras de Klaus. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ses sentiments en ce moment, mais pour la plus étrange des raisons, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. **"Ne sort pas un seul son!"** Il murmura très bas à Caroline, tout en levant la main droite vers son visage, en glissant un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, avant de caresser délicatement sa bouche, tout en lui signalant de garder le silence. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en resentant un éventail de frissons la prendre par surprise. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre ...

**"Puis-je vous aider?"** Daisy cria à monsieur Saltzman, tout en pliant le haut de son corps sur le comptoir, pour le regarder plus attentivement.

**"Non ..."** Il marmonna dans ses dents avec colère, tout en commençant à perdre sa patience avec cette femme ennuyeuse. **"... Je vais bien, je vais seulement jeter un coup d'oeil rapide dans le magasin"** Il ajouta, avant de prendre un panier dans ses mains, tout en gardant son regard vers l'arrière des allées.

**"Bien sûr, prenez votre temps."** Daisy lui dit, tout en secouant la tête et reprenant le magazine dans ses mains.

Klaus tourna Caroline dans ses bras, tout en la poussant sur le mur, et en déposant sa main sur sa bouche, tout en se penchant son corps sur le sien pour la protéger.

Alaric avança en gardant son rythme, tout en constatant le panier rempli de produits sur le sol, sans voir personne à ses côtés. Il immobilisa sa position et fixa son regard sur une porte de placard avant de lentement pencher son corps pour laisser tomber son propre panier, en évitant de faire du bruit, tout en glissant sa main dans sa veste de cuir, avant d'empoigner l'arme ultime / le dagger argenté. Il fit quelques pas avant de très lentement saisir la poignée de porte avec sa main droite, la tourner, en ouvrant la porte, tout en élevant le poignard au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'immobiliser son geste avec une expression de choc sur son visage.

**"Bang-Bang!"** Un jeune garçon cria, tout en pointant un pistolet à eau en direction de la poitrine d'Alaric, avant de déclencher le pistolet et de l'asperger d'eau. **"Tu es mort!"** Il lui dit.

**"Christopher! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au nom de Dieu? "**

Alaric entendit une voix de femme crier au jeune garçon, avant de glisser très lentement le dagger de nouveau à l'intérieur de sa veste de cuir.

**"Qu'as-tu fait à ce monsieur?" **La mère demanda au jeune garçon, tout en saisissant avec force sa main gauche dans la sienne, avant de pencher son corps et le regarder dans les yeux avec colère. **«Et que faisais-tu là-dedans? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais te cacher dans le placard de nettoyage!" **Elle cria, avant de tourner sa vue vers Alaric.** "Je suis tellement désolé, il fait toujours ce genre de choses."**

**"C'est sans problème." **Alaric marmonna entre ses dents, avant de leur tourner le dos et de marcher rapidement vers l'avant du magasin, poussant la porte de sortie, et s'évadant en quelques secondes.

**"Très désolé, une fois de plus!" **La femme lui cria, tout en tirant le jeune garçon derrière elle.** "Et vous, jeune homme, je t'ai à l'oeil!"**

**«Mais, maman...Je jouais simplement!" **Le jeune garçon s'écria.

Caroline garda ses yeux fermés pour quelques secondes de plus, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de Klaus se détendre, elle rouvrit les yeux, tout en le voyant étirer son bras gauche pour atteindre un interrupteur sur le mur, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et le soulever pour la faire plonger son regard dans le sien, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

**"Écoute-moi, Caroline! Tu iras à l'avant du magasin. Tu paieras tes épiceries ... Puis, tu prendras ton sac et tu iras directement à ta voiture, et tu conduiras pour arriver chez toi, et tu y resteras toute la soirée. Tu m'as compris, Caroline?" **Il lui demanda, tout en saisissant ses épaules et en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

**"Oui." **Elle répondit dans un murmure, tout en hochant la tête.** "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton côté?" **Elle lui demanda ensuite.

Klaus tourna la tête, tout en regardant la porte fermée pendant quelques instants, en assurant d'écouter que les environs étaient sécuritaire.

**"Je vais essayer de le suivre pendant un moment." **Il lui expliqua, tout en la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois avant de baisser la tête près de celle de Caroline, en lui glissant une mains dans ses cheveux, tout en tournant un mèche autour de ses doigts.** "Pourquoi, Love? Es-tu soucieuse de ma sécurité?" **Il lui demanda, d'un ton moqueur.

**"Pff ...Alors là..." **Elle marmonna entre ses dents, avant se pousser loin de son étreinte, et en ajoutant.** "...Pas du tout! Si tu étais mort, j'aurais six rendez-vous en moins à supporter!" **Elle lui dit du tac au tac, tout en mettant sa main droite sur la poignée de porte, avant de se sentir celle de Klaus couvrir la sienne, ses lèvres toucher lobe de son oreille droite .

**"Et pourtant, Chérie... La première chose que tu as pensé de perdre si nous mourrions est l'un de ces rendez-vous avec moi!" **Il murmura, avec un ton de voix séduisant et moqueur. Caroline sursauta de surprise à ses paroles, avant de le voir tourner la poignée de porte, et lui laisser quitter leur petit nid.

* * *

Matt Donovan fit quelques pas vers la machine juke-box, tout en essuyant ses mains mouillées sur son tablier bleu, avant de pousser un bouton de sélection, et laissez la musique remplir le vide du restaurant. Il attrapa son balai, avant de balayer le plancher en bois. Ils avaient fermé tôt ce soir, il n'était même pas sept heures et pourtant le signe _fermé_ été placé en face de la porte d'entrée.

Il avait grand besoin d'argent supplémentaire, donc, il avait accepté de rester toute la nuit pour faire l'inventaire, alors que tous les autres employés avaient salué l'opportunité d'une nuit loin de l'obligation de leur travail.

**"La, La, La, La, La La La ..."** Il chanta les paroles avec joie, tout en suivant la mélodie d'une vieille chanson des Bee Gees. **"... Parce nous vivons dans un monde de fous, nous sommes brisé, quand ils devraient tous comprendre que nous appartenons à toi et moi ... La la la la ..."** Il continua de chanter, avant de sursauter hors de son corps, et échapper son balai sur le plancher, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine et retrouver sa respiration. **"Rebekah, pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu ne peux pas continuer à me surprendre comme ça!"** Il dit, tout en élevant ses yeux sur elle.

**"Je suis désolé."** Elle murmura, tout en se frottant les mains.

**"Comment es-tu ici, de toute façon?"** Il lui demanda, en faisant des gestes avec ses mains, avant de la voir rouler ses yeux au ciel à sa question. **"Et, pourquoi suis-je assez bête pour te le demander?"** Il a ajouté, en secouant la tête.

**"Je ne suis pas entrain de t'espionner si c'est ce que tu crois, Matt."** Elle lui dit, tout en marchant vers le juke-box. **"Oh, dégoûtant!"** Elle marmonna entre ses dents, avec un regard de dédain sur son visage. **"Je déteste les années 70 ' et leurs musiques!"**

**"Alors, tu es ici pour discuter de tes goûts musicaux?"** Matt lui demanda, en passant une main sur son visage.

**"Non."** Elle lui répondit, en rougissant et en baissant les yeux. **"Je suis ... "** Elle rajouta, sans être en mesure de faire une phrase cohérente.

**"Ok, Rebekha...Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages!"** Il lui dit, en secouant la tête.

**"Je ... Je voulais te remercier pour l'autre soir ...Tu as pris soin de moi, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un prendre soin de moi ... Sauf peut-être mon frère, quand il n'est pas entrain de me rentrer un dagger à toutes les cinq minutes dans la poitrine!"** Elle lui dit, avec un ton sarcastique dans la voix, tout en regardant la sélection de chansons disponible dans le juke-box.

Matt leva ses sourcils sur la surprise, tout en souriant et en secouant lentement la tête.

**"Wow! Un vraie «merci» de votre Altesse royale Mikaelson ... "** Il lui dit, avec un ton moqueur, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. **".. J'ai fait ce que tout gentilhomme aurait fait dans la même situation ..."** Il mentionna, tout en pliant le haut de son corps pour ramasser le balai sur le plancher. **"... Maintenant, si tu me permets, j'ai besoin de travailler."** Il ajouta, tout en commençant à balayer le plancher à nouveau.

**"Travailler?"** Elle lui a demanda avec surprise, avant d'ajouter. **"Mais l'écriteau à l'avant de la porte dit que c'est fermé?"**

**"Et cela ne t'a pas empêché d'entrer - Cela me surprend?"** Il lui répondit, tout en se croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, dans un geste moqueur.

**"On ne peut facilement m'interdire de faire quelque chose ... "** Elle répondit, avec un sourire en coin.

**"Cela je peux le croire."** Il lui répondit, tout en lui souriant. **"Je suis l'employé volontaire pour prendre soin de l'inventaire du bar ce soir ... Donc, par conséquent, je travaille."** Il lui expliqua, tout en inclinant la tête vers la droite.

**"Oh, comme c'est intéressant."** Elle lui dit, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel, avant d'ajouter. **"Prends-tu jamais du temps pour le plaisir Matt Donovan?" **Elle lui demanda, avant d'ajouter. "**Eh bien, je vais te laisser à ton inventaire ennuyeux, alors ..."** Elle lui dit, tout en glissant ses mains nerveusement derrière son dos, dans ses poches de jeans, avant de passer à ses côtés, vers la porte arrière.

Matt la regarda passer à ses côtés du coin de ses yeux, avant d'empoigner son bras gauche pour l'empêcher de quitter.

**"Ne pars pas! Je crois savoir pourquoi tu t'es sentie de cette façon l'autre soir."** Il lui dit.

Elle baissa la vue pour regarder sa main posée sur son avant-bras, avant de lever les yeux dans les siens.

**"Et tu en penses quoi?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en élevant son menton en l'air.

**"Tu voulais être traitée comme une adolescente normale pour une nuit, tout seulement ..."** Il lui dit, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien. **"... Et tu as raté cette chance, tout en manquant la danse ... Alors, tu étais en colère contre le monde entier pour cette occasion manquée de te sentir humaine à nouveau."** Il lui expliqua, tout en la voyant baisser son regard loin du sien.

**"Oh ... C'est ta psychologie brillante 101, Matt? Tu penses que tu sais tout de moi, n'est-ce pas?"** Elle marmonna, tout en faisant la moue.

**"Peut-être pas...Mais je pense que je suis bien proche de la vérité."** Il lui dit, avant de lâcher son emprise sur son bras. **"Attends-moi ici! Et tu as raison;. Je ne prends jamais une pause de cinq minutes."** Il ajouta, avec un sourire timide, la faisant relever ses sourcils avec surprise.

Matt se débarrassa de son tablier, avant d'atteindre le juke-box et pousser l'une des sélections, avant d'entendre la première note de la mélodie d'amour des années 70' remplir le silence de la salle une fois de plus.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when Im colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Cant stop now, Ive traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

**"Ma mère avait l'habitude d'écouter ces chansons quand j'étais petit ... Je suppose que c'est la raison pourquoi je connais ces chansons par coeur ... Je sais que tu détestes les années 70, mais pour moi c'est le souvenir d'une ambiance chaleureuse, je ne sais pas l'expliquer mieux que cela ... en ce moment ... je me souviens de ma mère."** Il lui expliqua, tout en s'avançant vers Rebekah, ce qui la rendit très nerveuse.

_I wanna know what love is...  
I want you to show me...  
I wanna feel what love is...  
I know you can show me..._

**"Ta mère?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"Oui ... Elle ... Elle a quitté Mystic Falls."** Il lui répondit, tout en abaissant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter. **"Je sais que tu voulais plus que tout être à la danse ... Mais, c'est le meilleur que je peux faire ... Veux-tu danser avec moi, Rebekah?"** Il demanda à une bouche ouverte – abasourdie Rebekah, qui se trouvait sans voix à cet instant, avant de lui tendre la main droite.

**"Moi?"** Elle lui demanda, dans l'incrédulité complète, tout en mettant sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

**"Eh bien ...Tu es la seule personne qui es rentrée ici ce soir."** Il lui répondit, avec un grand sourire sur son visage, tout en hochant la tête vers elle.

_I wanna know what love is, lets talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is..._

Rebekah leva sa main droite, avant de la mettre dans celle de Matt. Il l'attira vers lui, avant de glisser son bras et main gauche autour de sa taille, en soulevant lentement sa main dans son dos, sentant la main gauche de Rebekah glisser sur son épaule. Ils se sont mis à danser joue contre joue sur cette chanson ancienne du groupe _Foreigner_.

**"Ok, la chanson n'est pas si mal après tout..."** Elle lui dit, soudainement très nerveuse.

**"Donc, on peut s'attendre à l'idée d'une danse des années 70 organisé par le comité très bientôt, alors?"** Matt se moqua.

**"Jamais !"** Elle lui répondit avec un ton sarcastique, tout en ricanant, et tournant la tête vers la droite pour le regarder dans les yeux. **"Merci!"** Elle lui murmura, avec un ton plus grâve de la voix, tout en lui souriant timidement.

**"Mais de rien mademoiselle Mikaelson."** Il lui répondit tout en souriant, en la ramenant lentement dans ses bras, avant de sentir sa tête sur son épaule, la douceur de ses longs cheveux soyeux caresser sa joue, et le doux parfum de son parfum le prendre par surprise comme une vagues de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, avant de serrer son étreinte autour d'elle.

* * *

**"Avez-vous une idée à quel endroit Alaric pourrait se cacher?"** Bonnie demanda aux frères Salvatore, avant de croisser ses bras devant sa poitrine, en se tenant debout au milieu de la salle du parloir, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, tout en les regardant.

**"Non ... Pas même la moindre."** Stefan lui répondit, en secouant la tête.

**"N'es-tu pas la sorcière d'Oz, Bonnie? C'est toi qui est censé nous dire où Ric est présentement, et non pas l'inverse!"** S'écria Damon à Bonnie, en faisant des gestes avec ses mains, avec une expression aigre sur son visage.

**"J'ai essayé Damon!"** Bonnie lui cria.

**"Eh bien, essaye plus fort!"** Il lui répondit, tout en s'avançant vers le bar.

**"J'ai fait plusieurs sorts de localisation, et chaque fois je n'arrive pas pas à me connecter avec son essence ... Je pense que Esther a placé une sorte de protection sur lui."** Elle leur expliqua.

**"Merveilleux ... Greeaaaat ... Nous pourrions tous disparaître dans les airs, si ****"**le bad Ric" trouve Klaus et le tue!" Damon cria, tout en saisissant dans sa main une bouteille de Bourbon.

**"Allons, Damon ...Calme toi un peu..."** Stefan marmonna entre ses dents, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel. **"... Bonnie fait de son mieux!"**

**"Eh bien, je ne sais que diable, Stefan... Elle pourrait certainement faire mieux! Elle devrait probablement s'inscrire à la prochaine session de l'école d'Harry Potter ... Je pense qu'il lui manque une notion ou deux sur la magie! "** Damon rajouta, tout en soupirant de colère.

Un énorme bruit de «big boum bang» fut entendu par chacun d'eux, en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir devant leurs yeux, avec un grand coup de pied sur son bois, ce qui les fit sursauter de surprise et de peur. Klaus rentra majestueusement dans la salle de parloir.

**"Je pense que nous devrions probablement avoir une petite conversation!"** Klaus s'écria, en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, dispersant sa vue sur chacun d'eux avec un regard furieux.

**"Et qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cette visite de courtoisie, Klaus?"** Stefan lui demanda, tout en s'approchant de lui.

**"Pas grand-chose, mon pote ... Comme toujours, vous ne faites jamais grand chose, et c'est là tout le problème!"** Klaus répondit à Stefan, tout en élevant son regard en direction de Bonnie.

**"Non, non, non ..."** Damon s'écria, tout en secouant la tête, et se versant un verre de bourbon. **"... Combien de fois ai-je insisté, Stefan, pour que tu n'invites jamais les vagabonds de la basse ville dans notre maison pour l'heure du thé?"** Il ajouta sarcastique à son frère, tout en levant son verre dans le l'air avec un sourire narquois envers Klaus, avant de le boire d'un trait.

**"Et combien de fois ai-je prié de ne jamais être en présence d'idiots ... Et me voici à nouveau, en plein milieu d'eux!"** Klaus répondit du tac au tac à Damon, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel, avec un sourire narcois sur les lèvres. **«Votre vieil ami, le professeur d'histoire est de retour en ville!"** Il a ajouta, d'un ton plus grave.

**"Quand ... Où?"** Stefan lui a demandé, tout en s'approchant de Klaus.

**"Je l'ai vu il n'y a même pas de cela une heure, il se promenait librement dans les rues centrales de Mystic Falls, tout en achetant des oranges et des cantaloups au magasin local ... Peut-être qu'il avait une envie de boissons exotiques?"** Klaus les informa, avec un ton sarcastique, avant de s'approcher de Bonnie, baissant la tête près de la sienne, tout en ajoutant. **"Je te suggère de trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ce problème!"**

Bonnie souleva son menton et de le regarda un moment, avant de pencher la tête.

**"J'ai étudié plusieurs sorts ... Mais le pouvoir de ta mère est très grand...Elle y a ajouté beaucoup de protection...ce n'est pas facile!"** Elle expliqua à Klaus.

**"Et bien...Fais en sorte que cela le devienne!"** Klaus lui ordonna, tout en ajoutant. **"Si tu penses te jouer de moi, Bonnie...N'oublie jamais que tu joues également avec la vie de tous tes amis vampires, pas seulement la mienne! Maintenant, essaye d'avoir confiance en tes talents de sorcière!"** Il lui ordonna de faire, avant de poursuivre. **"Alors, qu'en est-il de ce sort? Donnes-nous le meilleur, Bonnie!"** Il ajouta, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils, à laquelle elle hocha la tête. **"Eh bien ... C'est certainement une bien meilleure attitude, ma chère sorcière!"** Il ajouta, avant de tourner son regard sur Damon et Stefan. **"Maintenant...Pour vous deux, je vous suggère de surveiller votre ami et de savoir où il se trouve en tout temps, Si vous voulez continuer à vivre, bien sûr!"** Il ajouta, avec un ton sarcastique, avant de quitter la salle du parloir, tout en dirigeant sa marche vers la porte d'entrée, et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Caroline picora sa fourchette dans son assiette, tout en tournant les spaghettis, et en jouant avec son verre de jus d'orange dans son autre main, sa vue perdue dans le vide de la salle à manger, tout en se rappelant les événements de la soirée ...

ooOoo

_"Pff ...Alors là..." Elle marmonna entre ses dents, avant se pousser loin de son étreinte, et en ajoutant. "...Pas du tout! Si tu étais mort, j'aurais six rendez-vous en moins à supporter!" Elle lui dit du tac au tac, tout en mettant sa main droite sur la poignée de porte, avant de se sentir celle de Klaus couvrir la sienne, ses lèvres toucher lobe de son oreille droite ._

_"Et pourtant, Chérie... La première chose que tu as pensé de perdre si nous mourrions est un de ces rendez-vous avec moi!" Il murmura, avec un ton de voix séduisant et moqueur. Caroline sursauta de surprise à ses paroles, avant de le voir tourner la poignée de porte, et lui laisser quitter leur petit nid._

ooOoo

**"Caroline?"** Liz l'appela à plusieurs reprises, avant de mettre sa main droite sur l'une de sa fille. **"Caroline Chérie...Es-tu ici avec moi?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"Quoi? Bien sûr que oui! Je suis désolé ... Je dérivais dans mes pensées pour quelques minutes!" **Caroline répondit à sa mère, en rougissant, tout en se relevant de sa position assise à la table, en tenant son assiette dans ses mains, avant de diriger ses pas vers la poubelle.

**"Est-ce que ça va ma chérie? Tu sembles dérangée par quelque chose depuis que tu es revenue de Daisy?"** Liz demanda à sa fille, tout en s'approchant d'elle et en mettant une main amicale sur son épaule gauche. Caroline leva la tête, ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage. Il n'était visiblement pas nécessaire d'alerter sa mère maintenant, mais elle avait besoin de voir Damon et Stefan le lendemain, pour les informer qu' Alaric était de retour en ville.

**"Je vais bien, maman! Je suis juste un peu fatigué!" **Elle répondit à sa mère, avant de sécher ses mains mouillées sur un essuie de cuisine.

**"Bon, alors ..."** Liz lui dit, tout en caressant ses joues. **"Oh, j'avais oublié de te dire, Caroline, tu as reçu une livraison d'aujourd'hui ... Une petite boîte ... je l'ai placée sur ton lit."** Elle informa Caroline.

**"Ok, je vais vérifier tout de suite!"** Caroline lui répondit, avant d'embrasser la joue gauche de Liz et de marcher vers sa chambre à coucher.

Une petite boîte en carton été placée sur son lit. Elle la ramassa, avant de la prendre dans ses mains pour chercher après un timbre expéditeur, sans en trouver un ... Elle haussa ses épaules, avant d'ouvrir son le dessus, tout en sursautant en reconnaissant la boîte à bijoux bleue veloutée à l'intérieur.

**"Sérieusement ..."** Elle murmura avec colère entre ses dents, avant d'arracher le ruban de satin jaune autour de celle-ci, et en lisant la carte qui y était attachée.

_Lorsque tu l'as jeté sur le plancher,_

_Je l'ai ramassé, et je l'ai gardé pour toi, Love._

_Tu en auras besoin à notre deuxième rendez-vous._

_Affectueusement, Klaus_

**"Oh! Vraiment!" **Elle s'écria rageusement, tout en piétinant des pieds sur le plancher.** "Nous allons voir comment tu vas réagir la prochaine fois que je vais te jeter le bracelet au visage!" **Elle s'écria encore, avant de prendre son sac et marcher vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.** «Je pars, maman ... Je serai de retour dans peu de temps!" **Elle dit à Liz, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**"Tu dois me faire marcher!"** Rebekah s'exclama, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel, tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du manoir, et en voyant Caroline en face d'elle.

**"Je veux voir ton frère."** Caroline marmonna avec colère entre ses dents, les bras croisés en face de sa poitrine, tout en élevant son menton en l'air.

"**C'est une requête répétitive avec toi de ces jours-ci, n'est-ce pas?"** Rebekah lui mentionna, tout en roulant ses yeux encore plus, et lui montrant de sa main gauche qu'elle pouvait rentrer à l'intérieur. "**Que m'importe, de toute façon ... Il n'est pas ici en ce moment ... Mais, tu peux aller l'attendre, dans la salle du parloir."** Elle lui mentionna, tout en haussant les épaules et en montant les escaliers.

Caroline entra dans le salon/parloir; elle se débarrassa de son sac et de son coat de jeans avant d'aller et de venir dans la pièce, tout en regardant autour d'elle avec plus d'attention. Ce n'était certainement pas sa première visite, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était seule, et qu'elle ne ressentait pas la pression d'avoir Klaus à ses côtés.

Elle dû se l'avouer en toute honnêteté, le décor était exquis et tout y était placé avec bon goût, mais avec une touche un peu trop masculine, elle pensa tout en caressant la douceur du canapé de cuir italien. Elle marcha dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en tenant dans ses mains différents livres, tous placés sur des étagères murales, en feuilletant les pages, en soupirant tout à coup d'ennui, en roulant les yeux, avant de tourner sa vue vers l'entrée de son atelier d'art. Elle se mordit les lèvres, tout en regardant autour d'elle, avant de marcher vers l'entrée.

Elle passa la tête sous l'encadrement de la porte, tout en prenant un aperçu de l'intérieur, avant de prendre deux pas en arrière, et de revenir dans le salon.

**"Non!"** Elle murmura à elle-même, tout en se frottant les mains. **"Tu es juste morte d'ennui... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de son temps libre n'est pas de ta préoccupation, Caroline Forbes!"** Elle se dit à haute voix, tout en secouant la tête.

Caroline entra dans l'atelier pour la deuxième fois, en marchant devant une série de toiles inachevées, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peinture sèche tout en sentant les textures de celles-ci. La majorité des peintures montraient des couleurs sombres: vert foncé, gris, et beaucoup de noir. Le tout décrivant parfaitement le côté très sombre de l'âme de Klaus ... Mais, il y avait aussi une certaine mélancolie et de la tristesse que l'on pouvait resentir tout en regardant son art.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, avant de constater une porte à vitraux entre-ouverte conduisant à une autre chambre. Elle la poussa, avant d'être saisie par surprise: la chambre de Klaus!

Elle ferma la porte instantanément, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait en elle? Ce comportement était tout simplement stupide! Mais elle ne pouvait se défendre d'entrer ... Elle tourna la poignée une seconde fois, tout en poussant la porte, et en pénètrant à l'intérieur.

C'était une pièce typique de chambre masculine. Un lit gigantesque été placé dans le milieu de la pièce, avec un dessus de lit en soie, vert foncé, de style asiatique. Caroline gliça le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu, tout en appréciant sa douceur, avant de lever la tête pour regarder les différents cadres placés au-dessus de la tête de lit. Elle soupira de surprise, quand elle se rendit compte que c'était en fait plusieurs lettres d'amour manuscrites. Elle aurait dû quitter ... Mais elle était attiré par cette atmosphère sombre contre son meilleur jugement ... Elle commença à les lire à haute voix:

_Mon doux amant,_

_Vous me manquez tellement.. Je suppose que je devrais vous parlez comme une amante_

_Je pense à vous plus souvent que je respire, _

_mais je ne sais pas me contrôler, du moins pas consciemment,_

_si il est concevable, n'est-ce pas, que l'on puisse ainsi vivre dans son amant qui_

_devient une partie de la substance de notre pensée._

_ooOoo_

_Mon amour,_

_J'étais très désolé de vous dire au revoir..._

_après les heures agréables que nous avons passé ensemble._

_Le sentiment d'être dans mon chez moi vient à moi si profondément _

_quand je suis près de chez vous_

_Je ressents toujours ce grand froid quand tu me laisses, comme si l'esprit de la mort_

_fermerait ses ailes sur moi, mais l'instant d'après la pensée_

_de votre amour pour moi apporte un élan de vie à mon cœur._

Il y avait au moins dix cadres placés au-dessus de la tête de lit, tous avec différentes parties de lettres d'amour. Caroline posa une main sur sa poitrine, tout en fermant les yeux pour se calmer ... Elle avait besoin de sortir de cette chambre, elle pensa tout à coup, avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur, courant vers la salle de séjour, tout en s'immobilisant tout d'un coup...En avant d'elle se tenait Klaus avec son manteau de jeans dans les mains.

* * *

"**Quelle partie de: **_Je voulais que tu restes chez toi en sécurité_**, n'as-tu par comprise lorsque je te l'ai ordonné, Caroline?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en la regardant avec colère, avant de jeter son coat de jeans sur le canapé, et s'approcher rapidement d'elles, en la saisissant fermement par les bras, tout abaissant sa tête près de la sienne. "**C'est pour ta sécurité! Tu comprends?"** Il a ajouta, à laquelle elle hocha la tête, déjà soulagée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle revenait d'une visite dans sa propre chambre à coucher! **"Bon...C'est mieux, Caroline!"** Il lui dit, tout en relâchant son emprise sur elle, avant de demander. **"Pourquoi es-tu ici? Je te manquais déjà? Tu sais que je suis toujours heureux de te voir, Love." **Il ajouta ironiquement, la faisant fermer les poings de colère, avant de s'élancer pour attraper son sac à mains sur le canapé, y glisser une main à l'intérieur, en prenant la boîte de velours bleue, avant de l'ouvrir, et de lui jeter le bracelet à la poitrine.

**"Je ne veux pas de tes bijoux coûteux, donc...Arrête de m'harceler et d'envoyer ceci chez moi ... Je ne veux pas de tes stupides dessins romantiques... Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille!"** Elle s'exclama, complètement hors d'elle-même.

Klaus souleva son regard haineux sur elle, avant de lentement pencher son corps pour ramasser le bracelet qui avait atterri sur le plancher de bois. Il la prit par surprise une seconde plus tard, en la saisissant de force par son poignet gauche, la poussant contre le mur, immobilisant le corps de Caroline avec le sien, tout en lui remettant le bracelet de force à l'entours de son poignet.

**"Voilà!"** Il lui dit, tout en lâchant prise de son poignet et en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur le mur, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. **"Pas besoin d'en parler plus, il va rester sur ton poignet, tu m'entends?"** Il a ajouta, comme un ordre.

Caroline tremblait comme une feuille, mais il n'y avait aucun chance en enfer qu'elle lui montrerait sa peur. Elle leva le menton en l'air, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

**"Je vais m'en débarrasser la minute où je vais sortir d'ici!"** Elle lui cria au visage, de manière à la pousser à bout. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu à cet instant...Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser la note.

**"Essaye pour voir?"** Il lui répondit, tout en hochant la tête avant de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main droite. **"Ma petite Caroline remplie de passion ... "** Il ajouta, tout en la voyant rougir. **"...Qui n'est même pas en mesure de rester loin de moi, même si elle essaie de se le convaincre, n'est-ce pas, mon amour?"**

**"Pff ..."** Elle murmura, le son de l'indifférence, avec colère entre ses dents, en rougissant de plus belle, avant de tourner la tête pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, sentant un mélange de peur et de désir accompagné de frissons délectables. **"Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi même!"** Elle a ajouta, tout en roulant ses yeux au ciel, avant de le voir sourire encore plus.

Il glissa ses mains du mur à ses épaules, avant de les passer sensuellement sur la longueur de ses bras nus, créant une vague de frissons sur le corps de Caroline.

**"Tu ne l'as jamais murmuré? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu sur tes lèvres?"** Il lui dit dans un soupir, tout en soulevant sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, la faisant tourner la tête avec suprise tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Klaus.

**"Murmuré quoi?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"Mon prénom...Tu ne l'a jamais dit ... Je me demande toujours ce que serait l'intonation de ta voix la première fois que tu le prononceras?"** Il lui avoua, tout en déposant son front sur le sien; en fermant les yeux, glissant ses mains autour de la taille de Caroline, avant de les glisser lentement un peu plus bas, sur ses hanches.

Caroline ferma ses yeux, tout en avalant sa salive avec nervosité. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion de ce que la réalité était à ce moment ... Elle leva les mains, tout en les déposant sur les avant-bras de Klaus.

**"K ... Klaus ...** " Elle murmura doucement et sensuellement. Il sourit, d'un sourire à faire fondre tous les coeurs...Avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres douces comme de la soie sur son front.

**"Je te remercie, Caroline ..."** Il murmura, avant de se détacher d'elle, marchant vers le canapé, avant de prendre dans ses mains son sac et son coat de jeans, revenir vers elle, et lui tendre le tout.

**"Tu rentres maintenant chez toi, et tu y restes!"** Il lui a ordonna de faire, avant de se tourner sur lui-même et marche vers son atelier. **"Bonne nuit, Love."** Il ajouta avant de disparaître, laissant une Caroline abasourdie derrière lui.

* * *

Merci pour votre support mes chères lectrices!


	4. Bonjour Paris!

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Note de l'auteur****: **Oui, oui, oui...Paris, mon chéri! Préparez-vous à avoir beaucoup de plaisir en lisant ce chapitre.

**Inspiration musicale: **

K&C:** La vie en Rose – **_Edith Piaf _/ **Because we can** (CanCan song) – Moulin Rouge soundtracks

R&M: **Rihanna** / We find love in the hopeless place

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

"**Bonjour Paris!"**

* * *

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voila le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose **  
**  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ca me fait quelque chose**  
**  
Il est entre dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit l'a juré pour la vie **  
**  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat

Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place

Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir

Quand il me prend dans ses bras **  
**Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ca me fait quelque choseIl est entre dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause**  
**C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit l'a juré pour la vie Et dès que je t'aperçois**  
**Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat

_La vie en Rose: **Edith Piaf**_

* * *

Klaus poussa une mèche des cheveux blonds de Caroline derrière son oreille, tout en caressant ses joues avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle sursauta dans son sommeil avant de tourner la tête loin de ses caresses, tout en gémissant des sons de plaisir. Il profita de l'occasion pour remonter la couverture sur sa poitrine et ses épaules, avant de tourner son regard vers le hublot de l'avion, près de sa position assise.

C'était une nuit sans clair de lune pour en éclairer l'obscurité, le ciel noir lui fit se sentir à l'aise avec les parties les plus obscures de lui-même. Il avait toujours aimé voyager quand le ciel était si sombre, cela convenait parfaitement à son tempérament imprévisible.

**«Monsieur ... Puis-je vous offrir un verre?" **Un agent de bord, blonde et sexy, lui demanda tout en penchant la partie supérieure de son corps au dessus de Caroline, montrant son décolleté bas et profond devant ses yeux, ce qui fit souire Klaus encore plus, par sa tentative râtée de le séduire.

**"Whisky ..."** Il lui demanda.

**"Et votre ... Enfin...Votre petite amie?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en regardant Caroline avec un soupçon de dédain dans son regard, et de la jalousie dans ses yeux.

**"Pas pour le moment présent, merci."** Il ajouta, tout en clignant d'un oeil, avant d'agiter un doigt vers elle. **"Pourriez-vous vous pencher plus près de moi, Hélène ... C'est votre prénom n'est-ce pas, ma chérie?"** Il lui demanda, tout en l'appelant par le prénom de l'insigne sur son uniforme, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

**"Oui, c'est bien mon prénom."** Elle hocha la tête dans l'affirmatif, tout en pliant le haut de son corps le plus près du sien, d'une manière suggestive.

Il saisit avec force son avant-bras gauche, tout en élevant son menton en la regardant, ce qui la fit tressaillir de peur, accompagné d'un son de douleur.

"**Maintenant, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, ma chérie ... Et quand je suis dans cet état là, je ne sais jamais ce que je peux faire ... Donc ..."** Il lui expliqua, tout en l'hypnotisant sous son pouvoir, avant d'ajouter. "**Je te suggère d'aller préparer mon verre, de me l'apporter gentiment, et puis de nous laisser seuls pendant toute la durée du vol, tu m'as compris?"**

**"Oui."** L'agent de bord lui répondit, avant de hocher la tête dans l'approbation la plus complète, en tournant sur elle-même et en dirigeant ses pas vers la petite cuisine de l'avion, avant de fermer le rideau derrière elle.

Klaus tourna la tête vers la droite pour jeter un oeil à Caroline, tout en levant la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il détestait la façon dont cette femme avait regardé, avec dédain et ignorance, sa muse. Il lui aurait joyeusement arracher la tête en une seconde, si ils ne s'étaient pas tous trouvé dans un vol commercial. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire des problèmes, Caroline était spéciale pour lui, pleine de vie, belle, courageuse, et à ce moment présent, elle dormait comme un bébé sans soucis dans son esprit. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment bien que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle lui crierait sa colère, mais, pensait-il, tout en haussant ses épaules, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, c'était une chance qu'il était disposé à prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et ce qu'il désirait plus que tout s'était: Lui et Caroline à Paris!

* * *

Le bourdonnement doux du moteur avait aidé à son sommeil. Caroline cligna des yeux et se réveilla lentement. Elle étendit ses bras sur le dessus de sa tête, tout en tournant celle-ci vers la gauche, et en sursautant de surprise tout en constatant la nuit noire à travers le hublot d'un avion. Où était-elle? Elle poussa la couverture loin de sa poitrine, en ouvrant frénétiquement la boucle de sa ceinture de sécurité, se relevant, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle baissa la vue afin d'examiner ses vêtements. Elle portait ce qu'elle se rappelait porter la dernière fois qu'elle était consciente: Une paire de skinny jeans, un T-shirt gris, des bottes hautes, un foulard coloré, et un manteau de jeans. Elle regarda dans toute la cabine, ce qui semblait être à première vue, la première classe: des sièges en cuir luxueux, de haute technologie d'écran TV plasma, un espace spacieux ... Mais, pas un seul passager assis à l'avant, sur les banquettes arrière, ou sur le côté de sa propre position dans l'avion. Elle fit quelques pas chancelants dans l'allée du milieu, tout en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité complète, avant de s'immobiliser, et d'enfin se souvenir des événements passés, tout en voyant des images rapides dans son esprit. Elle ferma les poings avec colère, tout en élevant sa vue en face d'elle, seulement pour voir Klaus debout dans l'allée, lui bloquant la voie.

**"Qu'as-tu fait?"** Elle lui demanda avec colère, tout en élevant son menton, et en se tenant aux sièges de chaque côté de sa position debout.

**"Tu es réveillé."** Il lui dit, tout en lui souriant timidement.

**"Réponds-moi, Klaus?**" Elle cria, lui faisant perdre son sourire en un clin d'œil.

**"Je suggère de te calmer, Caroline."** Il lui dit, d'une voix autoritaire, tout en élevant ses sourcils, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **"Tu devrais t'asseoir et te reposer ... Nous avons encore quelques heures de vol en avant de nous! "**

**"Tu m'as contraint!"** Elle éclata de colère, avant de lever sa main droite en lui gifflant la joue gauche.

Le bruit de la gifle fit écho dans toute la cabine. Klaus grogna avant de lever un regard de colère sur Caroline, la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

**"Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner à ta place, et de mettre ton joli derrière sur le siège!"** Il lui dit, comme un ordre, tout en frottant sa joue avec sa main.

Si une autre personne que Caroline l'avait giflé de cette façon, elle serait déjà morte, avec ses tripes arrachées de son ventre. Mais, en toute logique, il était responsable de cette tournure d'évènements, et il comprenait pourquoi elle était tellement en colère contre lui.

**"Sérieusement, c'est la réponse que tu vas me donner?"** Caroline lui demanda.

**"Tu as fait un spectacle de toi-même à l'aéroport, Love. J'ai dû te traîner jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Et puis, tu sais ce qui a suivi."** Il lui répondit, tout en pliant le haut de son corps près de Caroline.

**"Tu n'avais pas le droit de me contraindre! J'ai accepté ces sept rendez-vous avec toi, mais, je n'ai jamais accepté de te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde!" **Caroline s'en pris encore plus à lui.

**"Ta perception des distances doit être réévaluée, Love. Paris n'est certainement pas le bout du monde ... Mais, si tu le désires vraiment, je pourrais t'y emmener au bout du monde, mais alors, nous ne reviendrons jamais à Mystic Falls ... Es-tu prête à me suivre, et être avec moi, pour l'éternité?" **Il lui demanda, tout en la confrontant du regard, et la voyant perdre toutes les couleurs de ses joues.

**"Paris?"** Elle murmura tout bas, en état de choc. "**Et je parie que tu m'as enlevé dans ton avion privé?"** Elle lui demanda.

Klaus haussa un sourcil, tout en ricanant. Elle était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle essayait de savoir si le vol était commercial, et si elle pouvait s'échapper à leur arrivée.

**"Nous avons passé un accord, Caroline. J'ai le choix de l'emplacement de chacun de nos rendez-vous. Par conséquent, nous ne pouvons pas appeler cela un "enlèvement", le pouvons-nous? Et oui, les **_**Mikaelsons**_** ont un jet privé. Nous ne sommes pas la famille de vampires Originaux pour rien, tu sais. Mais, Elijah l'a pris pour son propre dessein, ... j'ai été laissé avec aucun autre choix que d'acheter tous les sièges disponibles de la première classe. Je voulais que tu sois en paix, confortable, et tranquille pour ton premier vol."** Il lui expliqua, avec un sourire narquois, avant de caresser la joue gauche de Caroline, la voyant prendre un pas en arrière pour l'esquiver.

**"Tu n'avais aucun droit de me contraindre à ta volonté, pourquoi l'as-tu fait?"** Elle lui demanda plus en colère que jamais, tout en pointant un doigt vers lui.

**"Parce que je suis toujours une longueur d'avance, Caroline, et je savais que tu n'aurais jamais accepter mon plan si je ne t'y avais pas obligé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est bon pour toi, Love. Tu ne sais même pas que ce voyage est tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé sans même le savoir, et surtout depuis que je t'ai mentionné que je pouvais t'y emmener ... Depuis que je t'ai dit que je te ferais visiter Paris le soir du bal! " **Il cria, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, avant d'ajouter avec plus de calme. **"Tu m'as donné des coups de pied et de bras, et tu criais, et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je suis désolé que j'ai eu à te contraindre ... Mais, je l'ai fait pour ton propre bien ... Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de t'asseoir!"** Il lui ordonna de faire, avant de la voir se croiser les bras en face de sa poitrine dans un geste de confrontation. **"Je ne me confronterais pas si j'étais toi, Caroline, ou je pourrais très facilement avoir un autre type de repas que le boeuf bourguignon. La classe économique est à son maximum de capacité, et les passagers semblent très savoureux! "**Il l'a menaça.

**"Tu n'as pas d'âme!"** Elle lui répondit, avec des larmes perlant dans ses yeux, tout en le fixant avec dédain.

**"Tu en auras une pour nous deux, Love."** Il lui répondit, avant de la commander une fois de plus, tout en pointant un siège. **"Prend place!"**

Caroline se tourna sur elle-même, avant de fermer les yeux et en mettant sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour se calmer. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une bête, une bête cruelle, sans âme et aucune humanité à l'intérieur de lui, et elle avait fait une énorme erreur en se donnant à lui pour sauver Tyler ... Et maintenant, elle était dans un avion, avec lui, en direction de Paris!

Elle prit la couverture sur le siège, et se retourna une fois de plus, avant d'avancer deux rangées plus loin, tout en tournant la tête vers le hublot afin d'éviter de regarder Klaus, et en jetant la couverture sur ses épaules tremblantes.

Klaus ferma les poings de colère, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Elle était une combattante c'est certain : pleine de colère, de force et de fureur en elle. Et, d'une certaine façon, il adorait cela, il se mit à penser en lui-même, avant de prendre siège avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ce second rendez-vous serait le meilleur, elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui très longtemps.

* * *

Le bruit d'un "bang" répétitif sur la porte d'entrée du Manoir Mikaelson devenait de plus en plus ennuyeux pour Rebekah. Elle dirigea ses pas avec beaucoup de colère ver le bruit incessant.

**"Je viens pour l'amour de Dieu!"** Elle cria, avant de prendre la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. **"Quoi?"** Elle demanda à la personne qui se tenait debout devant elle, et qui, à ce moment présent, était: Matt Donavan!

**"Où est-elle?"** Il lui demanda, avant de la pousser hors de son chemin, en entrant en furie à l'intérieur du manoir.

**"Hé! Soigne tes manières, Donovan!" **Elle s'en prit à lui, tout en claquant la porte d'entrée.

**"Caroline? Où est-elle? Où est ton frère?" **Il lui demanda en colère.

**"Qui a mis ton sous-vêtement dans un twist?"** Rebekah lui demanda, ironique, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**"Caroline, je me soucie d'elle! Elle n'est pas chez elle. Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle serait avec Bonnie à étudier pour un test dans les 24 prochaines heures. Apparemment, un test d'histoire, mais nous savons, toi et moi, que cela n'est pas vrai. J'ai vérifié avec Bonnie sans l'alarmer, Caroline n'était pas là. Puis, Elena, et elle n'était pas là non plus."** Matt lui expliqua, en allant et venant en face d'elle, tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

**"Et alors? Depuis quand es-tu le chien de garde de ton amie la vampire bimbo, de toute façon? Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui garde une trace sur elle." **Rebekah lui dit, tout en roulant ses yeux vers le plafond.

**«Mon amie, tu as dit le terme exact, Rebekah: Mon amie! Et non, je ne suis pas son chien de garde, mais ton frère l'est apparemment."** Matt lui mentionna.

**"Nick n'est même pas là..."** Elle lui expliqua, avant de se taire subitement.

**"Oui, exactement, Rebekah, il n'est pas à Mystic Falls, et elle semble avoir disparu aussi."** Il lui dit, tout en pointant un doigt vers elle.

"**Je ne m'occupe pas des allées et venues de mon frère;. Matt ... Je crois qu'il a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'être à l'étranger pour les 24 prochaines heures."** Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules et en marchant vers un long couloir qui semblait mener vers la cuisine, balançant son derrière devant ses yeux.

_"Dieu, cette fille Original ... Cette fille, elle me rend fou!"_ Matt pensa, tout en suivant ses pas et en fermant les yeux pour maintenir son attention sur le problème de l'heure.

* * *

**"Il est Outre-mer? Qu'entends-tu à l'étranger?" **Il demanda à Rebekah, tout en saisissant son avant-bras droit, et en tournant son corps pour lui faire face.

**"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire? Il pourrait être n'importe où dans le monde entier pour ce que je sache."** Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules, et en libérant son bras de son emprise.

**"Avec Caroline?"** Matt s'écria en état de choc, la faisant rouler ses yeux encore plus.

**"Écoute Donovan, si elle est avec mon frère, ce dont je doute, parce que j'espère qu'il a plus de jugement que de l'amener avec lui ... Mais, si cela est vrai, il est si grossièrement épris d'elle que je doute qu'il lui ferait du mal à ta Caroline, si c'est ce qu'y t'inquiète le plus."** Rebecca lui dit, avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine. **"Tu veux une bière?" **Elle lui demanda, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, le laissant en plan et sans voix devant la porte fermée.

* * *

Caroline saisi les bras de son siège en cuir avec toute la force qu'elle avait en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et commenca à compter jusqu'à dix, mais cela ne l'aidait en rien. L'avion était sur son atterrissage, et les différents niveaux de pression tournaient son ventre à l'envers. C'était sa première fois dans un avion, et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout.

Klaus leva la tête tout en observant Caroline. Elle était assise deux rangs opposés à sa propre position. L'avion commençait sa descente d'atterrissage.

Caroline senti sa présence sur le siège à côté d'elle, mais elle n'ouvra pas les yeux ... Il pouvait aller en enfer! Puis, elle sentit ses longs doigts sur sa main gauche. Elle enleva sa main en l'espace d'une ou deux secondes.

**"Caroline, donne-moi ta main!"** Il lui ordonna, tout en voyant sa réticence à lui obéir. **"S'il te plaît?"** Il ajouta, avec une voix plus douce.

A ce moment, l'avion chuta alors qu'ils étaient transporté dans une poche d'air. Caroline ouvrit ses yeux tout grands, avant d'empoigner la main de Klaus avec force.

**"Respire... Respire... Lentement ..."** Klaus lui chuchota, tout en tenant sa main dans la sienne, et en caressant doucement son poignet avec son pouce.

Elle le foudroya du regard pour une fraction de seconde, tout en pensant que cette caresse ne l'aidait pas du tout! Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi bouleversée chaque fois qu'il la touchait?

**"C'est ta première fois; Caroline ... C'est normal d'avoir peur pour le décollage et pour l'atterrissage."** Il murmura, tout lui caressant l'avant-bras gauche, avec des touches exquises de ses doigts.

**"Je ne saurais pas dire, j'ai été obligé de dormir au décollage!"** Elle marmonna, avec colère contre lui.

**"Tu es encore en colère contre moi pour cela? Comment puis-je m'acquitter?" **Il lui demanda, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

**"Que dirais-tu d'ouvrir la porte-hubot d'embarquement, et de sauter hors de l'avion" **Caroline marmonna plus en colère que jamais.

**"Eh bien tu vois, ta bonne humeur revient!"** Klaus s'écria heureux, tout en minaudant. **"Ma chérie est de retour, exactement comme je l'aime."** Il ajouta, avec un clin d'œil.

**"Je ne suis pas ta chérie!"** Elle répliqua, tout en saisissant sa main en panique, en sentant l'approche de l'atterrisage.

**"Eh bien, ce pourrait être débattu. Tu es sûrement ma petite chérie quand nous sommes en rendez-vous, mon doux amour. Et puis tu n'as certainement pas peur de moi, Caroline."** Il ajouta, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers lui avec une expression de moue sur le visage.

**"Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas peur?" **Elle murmura, en le prenant par surprise.

**"Oui ... La preuve? Tu es avec moi, n'est-ce pas?" **Il murmura, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. **"Accroches-toi, Caroline ... Nous atterrissons vers des territoires inexplorés"** Il ajouta, tout à double sens, tout en portant sa main à sa bouche, vers de doux baisers, avant de sentir l'avion atterrir dans la capitale des amoureux: **Paris!**

* * *

**"Si je veux une bière?"** Matt lui demanda, médusé, tout en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

**"Attrape!"** Elle lu dit, tout en lui jetant une bouteille.

**"Rrrrr ..."** Matt grogna, tout en rattrapant la bouteille. **"Tu n'es pas censé boire cela, Rebekah!"** Il ajouta, tout en lui montrant.

**"Mon Dieu, tu es d'un tel ennui."** Rebekah marmonna entre ses dents, en roulant ses yeux, tout en tournant le bouchon de la bouteille avant d'avaler le liquide ambré. **"Si tu n'étais pas si beau gosse, tu serais un total gaspillage."** Elle ajouta avec un sourire.

Matt souleva son regard sur elle, totalement surpris.

**"Tu me trouves beau gosse?"** Il lui demanda.

**"Quoi?"** Elle murmura innocemment, tout en lui tournant le dos, rougissante, avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et occupant son temps à certaines tâches aléatoires dans la cuisine. Puis, elle ouvrit la radio avec le son mis à son maximum, la voix de _Rihanna_ remplissant le vide de la pièce.

**"Ainsi je suis beau?"** Il murmura près de son oreille droite, en se tenant debout, en arrière de Rebekha.

_"Attention Donovan ...Tu te diriges vers de gros ennuis!" _Une voix lui murmura dans la tête.

Rebekah se retourna, tout en lui faisant face, et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, avant de commencer à chanter pour changer subtilement la conversation.

**"Et nous sommes debout côte à côte, et ton ombre traverse la mienne, ce qu'il faut pour prendre vie, c'est la façon dont je me sens, je ne peux pas le nier ... Mais, je dois laisser aller ... "** Elle chanta avant de le pousser hors de son chemin, et virevolter sur le son du tympo de la musique. **"Woooo ... J'adore Rihanna!"** Elle cria, avant de s'approcher de lui, et de glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine et de chanter à nouveau. **"Nous trouvons l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir ... Nous trouver l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir ... Woo ... Viens danser avec moi, Donovan!"** Elle cria, avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine tout en virevoltant et dansant dans le couloir.

_"Elle doit me faire marcher là!"_ Matt se dit à lui-même, tout en secouant la tête, en fermant les yeux, et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Caroline entra dans la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, avant de tourner la poignée et de pencher son dos sur la porte, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

**"Reste calme, Reste calme, Caroline ... Reste calme"** elle se répéta.

Le trajet de l'aéroport à l'hôtel avait été l'expérience la plus exaltante de toute sa vie! Elle avait été tellement en colère contre Klaus qu'elle avait complètement oublié que l'avion se posait à Paris ... PARIS! Le taxi limousine avait fait un détour vers les Champs-Élysées et la Place de la Concorde avant de se diriger vers leur hôtel. Elle avait essayé du meilleur de sa capacité de ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais en regardant par sa vitre teintée, la vue incroyable sur la ville, elle avait rayonné durant toute la course, tout en souriant à Klaus, qui lui avait fait un clin d'oeil en remarquant son engouement heureux pour la ville des lumières. Paris ... Juste à prononcer le mot de cette capitale, les syllables roulaient naturellement sur la langue. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé, jamais quitté Mystic Falls, et maintenant elle était à: Paris!

Elle jeta un regard dans la chambre tout en appréciant le mélange de style contemporain et du dernier siècle: lit à baldaquin élégant, avec couvre-lit de soie et des coussins décoratifs, rideaux de dentelle autour du lit, plusieurs fauteuils en cuir, des roses rouges fraîches dans un vase de cristal, de petits chocolats déposés sur l'oreiller du lit. Elle fit quelques pas pour atteindre la porte du balcon avant de l'ouvrir et de s'immobiliser, tout en restant bouche bée. En face d'elle, La Tour Eiffel, majestueuse et dans toute sa gloire. Elle sentit les larmes perler dans ses yeux, elle les ferma quelques seconde pour avoir une emprise sur elle-même ... Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était debout en face de la Tour Eiffel.

Elle se tourna vers la chambre, avant de remarquer la grosse boîte blanche, avec un beau ruban de satin noir, placé sur une table de marbre. Elle fit quelques pas vers cette dernière, avant d'ouvrir le dessus, tout en faisant glisser le papier satiné, haletante de surprise et restant bouche bée devant une magnifique, exquise, robe de soirée de mousseline, couleur bordeaux, avec un boa de plumes de la même couleur placé à son côté dans la boîte.

Elle prit ensuite dans ses mains un autre sac qui était placé à côté de la boîte, avant de sortir de son intérieur, une plus petite boîte, celle-ci, contenant une paire de souliers. Elle ouvrit le dessus, avant de voir une paire de talons hauts de la même couleur que la robe. Elle prit finalement un dernier petit sac et en retira un ensemble soutien-gorge et une culotte de soie, la faisant rougir de surprise en s'appercevant de la bonne taille sur l'étiquette.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, debout sans voix devant la baignoire gigantesque, de style romain. Puis, elle vit la quantité de produits féminins, luxueux et de grandes marques, sur le comptoir de l'évier. Elle prit dans sa main une petite enveloppe blanche avant de glisser vers l'extérieur une petite carte:

_J'espère que tous ces produits seront à ta satisfaction,_

_Si jamais tu as besoin de plus, demande à la réception._

_Prends le temps de te détendre, Love_

_N'oublie pas de faire une sieste;_

_Nous avons une soirée chargée en avant de nous!_

_Si tu as faim, et je ne parle pas de nourriture ... Demande à Leonardo_

_Et, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, il est très discret_

_Affectueusement, Klaus_

Elle haussa ses épaules, avant de lancer la carte sur le comptoir. Puis, elle sourit; en passant le bout de ses doigts sur toutes les bouteilles et produits de luxes placés devant ses yeux. Elle se déshabilla frénétiquement, tout en riant nerveusement et en ouvrant les robinets de la baignoire. Elle n'était certainement pas une fille à laisser passer la chance d'utiliser tous ces produits de spa.

* * *

Caroline se tenait debout en face du bar-salon de leur hôtel. Elle passait ses mains nerveuseusement sur le tissu soyeux de sa robe de mousseline: bretelles en soie, petit décolleté carré, taille bustier, plusieurs épaisseurs de jupons, sur une jupe avec longueur au genoux, et un ruban de soie noir entourant sa taille fine, qui prenait fin sur un mignon noeud dans le dos. Comme accessoires: ses talons hauts, avec de petites plumes sur le dessus comme accents décoratifs, son boa de plumes, et bien sûr son bracelet à diamants à son poignet.

Elle avait mis ses cheveux en chignon, avec des mèches folles entourant son visage et une plume à l'arrière attaché à une pince. Un rouge à lèvres bordeaux et plusieurs couches de mascara mettaient la touche finale.

Elle se tourna sur elle-même et elle vu Klaus. Il était debout sous l'encadrement de la porte du bar-salon, bouche bée tout en la regardant, avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

_"Il est si beau!"_ Elle n'avait pas le choix de s'avouer tout en rougissant. Il était vêtu d'un costume deux pièces noir, ses cheveux ondulés étaient stylés avec du gel vers l'arrièrer. Il lui sourit, et elle sentit des centaines de frissons délicieux frapper son corps tout entier. Il était le seul homme capable de lui faire prendre conscience de sa féminité.

Il fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre, avant de s'arrêter en face d'elle et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

**"Tu es exquise dans cette robe."** Il lui murmura, tout en lui souriant timidement.

**"Merci."** Elle réussit à lui répondre, hypnotisée par son regard.

**"Maintenant, viens avec moi!"** Il lui dit, tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne, la traînant loin du bar, vers la sortie de l'hôtel. **"Une soirée remplie de surprises nous attend, Caroline."** Il ajouta, avec un sourire en coin.

**"Où allons-nous?"** Caroline lui demanda anxieusement.

**"Fais-moi confiance...Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi."** Il lui répondit, tout en passant à côté du portier, qui leur ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. "**Madame, Monsieur, bonne soirée!"** Il leur souhaita en français, tout en pliant le haut de son corps dans un geste de respect et de révérence.

_"Lui faire confiance?"_ Ce serait la dernière chose que Caroline Forbes se jurait à elle-même de faire!

* * *

**"Là! Je t'ai eu ... J'ai gagné!"** Matt s'écria, tout en sautant dans les airs et élevant ses deux mains comme un champion, saluant une foule invisible, avant de mettre les manettes de jeu sur la table.

**"Oh! Ce que tu peux te penser meilleur que les autres, Donovan ... Tu as totalement triché au round 2!"** Rebecca cria, tout en se levant à ses côtés, et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

**"Je n'ai certainement pas triché!"** Il lui répondit, tout en pliant le haut de son corps près du sien, en voyant Rebekah élever son menton pour le confronter. **"J'ai joué un jeu équitable, pas de ma faute si la princesse Mikaelson ne peut accepter qu'elle a été vaincue!"**

**"Quoi? Je te demande pardon? Je le peux certainement, garçon humain!" **Elle lui répondit, tout en poussant sa poitrine avec son doigt.

**"Ne fais pas ça, je déteste quand tu fais cela!"** Matt l'a mis en garde, tout en soulevant l'un de ses doigts sur elle.

**"Ah, oui? Et que vas-tu faire à ce sujet?"** Rebekha lui répondit d'un ton moqueur, tout en le poussant encore un peu plus.

**"Ok, ça suffit!"** Matt s'écria, tout en la prenant par la taille, avant de l'élever sur son épaule gauche, en l'entendant éclater de rire.

**"Dépose-moi, Donovan!"** Elle lui demanda, tout en riant nerveusement, et en le frappant dans le dos avec ses poings fermés.

**"Ah oui? Et tu vas faire quoi?"** Il lui répondit, tout en riant lui-même, et en la jetant sur le canapé, avec son corps sur le sien.

Ils ont ris pendant un moment, avant de se sourire, et de soudainement se regarder intensément dans les yeux. Et puis, c'est arrivé, il sentit ses lèvres douces sur les siennes ... Il garda les yeux ouverts sous le choc, avant de lentement les fermer, et de déguster la saveur de framboise sur les lèvres de Rebekah ... Probablement dû à son rouge à lèvres ... Et puis il devint fou, il perdit complètement le sens des réalités! Il gémit, la souleva dans ses bras pour la positionner sur ses genoux, avant de caresser frénétiquement son corps, tout en faisant glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour dévorer sa bouche bien plus.

Aussi rapidement que leur premier baiser est arrivé, aussi rapidement qu'elle était debout devant lui, en le regardant avec des yeux hagards.

**"Je ... " **Il commenca à s'expliquer, sans être en mesure de continuer.

**"Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir."** Elle murmura nerveusement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et en évitant de regarder Matt dans les yeux.

**"Ok"** Il lui répondit, complètement abasourdi, avant de se lever et de diriger ses pas vers la sortie.

**"Matt, si j'entends quelque chose sur mon frère et Caroline, je te le ferai savoir."** Elle lui dit, tout en lui tournant le dos.

**"Merci."** Il lui répondit, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait d'embrasser Rebekah.

* * *

**"Oh mon Dieu, Klaus, mais c'est le Moulin Rouge, comme dans le film que nous avons regardé ensemble!"** Caroline s'écria joyeusement, comme une enfant devant un magasin de bonbons.

**"Viens! "** Il lui dit, avec son sourire le plus attachant.

Klaus prit fermement la main gauche de Caroline dans la sienne, avant de pousser la porte d'entrée du théâtre du Moulin Rouge, la laissant bouche bée devant l'opulence du décor.

**"Monsieur Mikaelson! Cela fait très longtemps ... Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous au Moulin Rouge!" **Un homme élégant, et d'une quarantaine d'années, s'adressa dans un français parisien, tout en pliant le haut de son corps devant Klaus en un geste de salutation. **"Paris vous acceuille toujours avec son plus beau sourire ... Madame, vous êtes vraiment très belle ce soir, et c'est un plaisir!"** Il ajouta, tout en tenant la main droite de Caroline dans la sienne, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

**"Robert, c'est un plaisir d'être de retour mon ami."** Klaus répondit, dans un français impeccable, tout en mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule gauche de l'homme.

Caroline tourna la tête avec stupéfaction et interrogation dans les yeux, tout en regardant Klaus, avant de le voir baisser la tête près de la sienne en murmurant près de son oreille gauche.

**"Monsieur Robert DeLarue est une vieille connaissance, il m'a accueilli à Paris il y a longtemps, et il t'a fait un compliment...Il a mentionné que tu étais en beauté ce soir, à y couper le souffle."** Il traduit à Caroline, avant de la voir rougir. Il leva alors sa main pour saisir son menton avant de noyer son regard dans le sien. **"Mais cela, je le savais déjà, Love."** Il murmura, tout en caressant la rondeur de ses joues avec son autre main, en la faissant rougir de plus à son compliment.

**"Nous vous avons réservé la meilleure table, monsieur Mikaelson"** L'homme français mentionna à Klaus, avec un geste de la main, les signifiant de le suivre.

Ils l'ont suivi entre les tables où tous les clients étaient assis en face de la scène, avant de se diriger vers un espace isolé, où une banquette de forme arrondie, en velous rouge, placée en face d'une table ronde, avec une nappe de soie blanche, les attendait.

**"Votre serveur attitré devrait arrivé sous peu. Madame, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée!" **Robert DeLarue souhaita en français à Caroline, tout en hochant la tête, et en les laissant prendre place à leur table.

Caroline pris place sur la banquette de velours avant de tourner la tête vers Klaus, avec toujours plus d'interrogations dans le regard.

**"Il nous a mentionné qu'un serveur arriverait bientôt, et il nous a souhaité une soirée agréable."** Klaus lui traduit, tout en lui souriant et en clignant de l'œil, avant de se débarrasser de sa veste.

**"Oh ...Je comprends."** Elle lui répondit, même si cela n'était pas le cas, tout en se débarrassant de son boa de plumes et en sentant le regard insistant de Klaus. **"Y-a-t'il quelque chose qui ne va pas?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en touchant nerveusement ses cheveux.

**"Non...Tu es juste si belle."** Il murmura, tout en lui souriant.

"**Arrête!"** Elle lui répondit, en secouant sa tête dans le déni, et en jouant nerveusement avec sa serviette.

**"Pourquoi?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en levant la main pour caresser lentement sa joue gauche, créant une multitude de papillons dans le ventre de Caroline.

**"Parce que ... Je suis tout à fait ordinaire."** Elle lui dit, en rougissant.

**"Oh, ma chérie, tu es tout sauf ordinaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes toujours de toi à ce point, Caroline?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en la fixant.

_"Arrête de me regarder comme ça!"_ Caroline pensa en elle-même, tout en sentant un feu intense atteindre ses joues. _"Arrête d'avoir cet effet sur moi, c'est très inquiétant!"_

Elle n'eu pas la chance de lui répondre, que déjà une grande femme brune de la troupe de danseurs du Moulin Rouge marchait vers leur table.

**"Eh bien, que je sois damnée! Klaus Mikaelson en chair et en os! Mon chéri, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?"** Une très pulpeuse / triple "D" de taille de soutien-gorge / brunette sexy / demanda à Klaus, tout en promenant son derrière de gauche à droite.

Klaus souleva un coup d'œil espiègle sur la belle brune, avant de ricaner.

**"Claudia, ma chérie ... Combien de temps cela fait-il?"** Il s'exclama, avant de se mettre debout, en prenant la brune dans ses bras et en la tournant dans les airs à plusieurs reprises.

_"Ma chérie?"_ Pensa Caroline, tout en sentant un soupçon de jalousie la frapper de fouet, et par surprise.

**"Pose-moi à terre, Casanova!"** Elle lui ordonna, tout en ricanant nerveusement, à laquelle il lui obéit. **"Qu'est-ce que cette ordure t'a fait, ma chérie?" **Elle demanda enfin en anglais à Caroline

**"Wow, enfin quelqu'un qui te connaît bien!"** Caroline répondit, tout en roulant ses yeux à Klaus.

**"Dis, la petite, elle a de la fougue ... je l'aime déjà!"** Claudia s'exclama à Klaus, avant de tendre sa main droite à Caroline. **"Claudia DeLarue"** Elle se présenta, tout en serrant la main de Caroline.

**"DeLarue?" **Caroline répéta, toute étonnée, tout en pointant un doigt en direction de l'homme français qui les avait accueillis dans cet établissement.

**"Oui! Malheureusement, cet autre ordure, c'est mon mari!" **Elle confirma à Caroline, tout en roulant ses yeux au plafond, avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Caroline.

_"Stupide, Caroline ...Tu as pensé mal."_ Elle pensa en elle-même, tout en fermant les yeux.

**"Je vais vous laisser à votre soirée ... Profitez bien du spectacle, nous avons un hommage particulier à Edith Piaf ce soir."** Elle expliqua, avant de poursuivre en français. **"Et toi, ne sois pas un étranger, mon beau gosse, ok? La prochaine fois que tu es à Paris, on prendra un verre." **Elle dit à Klaus, avant d'embrasser sa joue.

**"Orevoir ma chérie!"** Klaus s'écria, avant de faire claquer sa main droite sur son derrière.

**"Hé! Soigne tes manières!"** Claudia s'écria, avec un ton moqueur dans la voix, avant de marcher vers l'arrière scène.

**"Elle est très ... unique!"** Caroline dit à Klaus, tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa serviette.

**"Tout comme toi."** Il lui murmura, tout en la regardant.

**"Je ... Je vois que tu n'es pas seulement un tueur en série durant tes moments libre."** Elle lui mentionna, d'un ton moqueur.

"**Surprenant n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que je ne suis pas la bête méchante que tu penses que je suis ...Serais-ce possible, Caroline?"** Il lui demanda, tout en la voyant rougir. **"Maintenant, Love ... Que veux-tu manger?"**

* * *

Caroline souriait avec enchantement en appréciant le moment magique qui se déroulait en face de ses yeux. Claudia et ses CanCan girls, balançaient leurs costumes colorés et imposants derrières dans un style très Moulin rouge!

_Parce que nous pouvons, on peut, peut - Yes we can, can, can, can_

_On peut, peut, peut, peut Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

_Tout le monde peut, peut can, can_

_Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

_Tout le monde peut, peut can, can_

Sur la dernière note, elles ont toutes fait le grand écart, tout en élevant le bras droit et leur main en l'air, en une finale parfaite, sous les applaudissements de centaines de passionnés.

**"Tu as aimé?" **Klaus demanda à Caroline, tout en souriant en la voyant si heureuse.

**"Oh ... C'était si ..." **Caroline a répondu à Klaus, sans être en mesure de mettre des mots sur ses sentiment, mais tout en lui rendant son sourire.

**"Je suis un homme heureux alors!" **Il lui dit, tout en prenant la main gauche de Caroline dans la sienne, et en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur son poignet, en un chaste baiser.** "Maintenant, écoute très attentivement." **Il lui murmura dans l'oreille gauche.** "Cette chanson est une chanson classique française d'Edith Piaf. Je vais faire la traduction pour toi. "**

Une grande blonde s'avança sur la scène, avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, tout en commençant les premières paroles de la chanson:

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voila le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Qu'il me parle tout bas,

je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amours,

Des mots de tous les jours,

Et cela me fait quelque chose...

**"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens... Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche ... Voila le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens ..." **Il murmura lascivement dans son oreille, tout en tournant une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main droite, créant une vague d'intense émotions dans tout le corps de Caroline.** "Quand il me prend dans ses bras ... Qu'il me parle tout bas ... Je vois la vie en rose ..." **Il continua de lui chuchoter.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête pour le regarder, avant de plonger ses yeux larmoyants dans les siens.

**"C'est très beau." **Elle murmura, tout en baisant la vue sur sa bouche.

**"Oui, c'est très beau ... Et, tu es très belle." **Il murmura, avant de pencher la tête plus près de la sienne, et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue gauche, avant de poursuivre la traduction:** "Et dès que je l'aperçois, alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat..."**

* * *

Le Moulin Rouge était maintenant presque désert, quand ils se déplacèrent enfin vers la sortie.

**"Viens!" **Klaus ordonna Caroline, tout en fermant ses doigts sur les siens, en la traînant hors de la salle de théâtre.** "Tu as passé une belle nuit, Caroline? Tu as apprécié notre deuxième rendez-vous? **"Il lui demanda.

**"Oui, beaucoup... Mais ... Nous partons déjà de Paris?" **Elle lui demanda, avec déception.

Klaus se retourna surpris pour la regarder, avant de lui sourire.

**"Tu m'as accusé d'enlèvement, et maintenant tu veux rester à Paris, Love? C'est certainement un changement très surprenant." **Il railla, tout en inclinant la tête, levant un de ses sourcils et en la faisant rougir.** "Si tu étais mienne, nous pourrions rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudrais, Caroline ... Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas? Tu as fait cet accord pour ton gentil garçon de petit village, Tyler. Cela dit, je ne peux que m'incliner devant ton acharnement, et ta fidélité envers lui. Par conséquent, il faut quitter Paris et prendre un avion pour te ramener à la maison." **Klaus dit à Caroline, avec un sourire narquois, et une main d'honneur placé sur sa poitrine, comme un geste moqueur, tout en tournant sur lui-même et en se cognant par mégarde contre un homme d'affaires, très élégant qui se tenait debout en arrière d'eux.

**"Oh, mes plus humbles excuses." **Klaus dit, confus, tout en souriant et posant sa main sur l'avant-bras gauche de cet homme.

**"****いや****, ****むしろ****私****が****謝り****ましょ****う****" **L'homme lui répondit dans sa langue maternelle, tout en fixant Klaus de son regard pénétrant, avant de cérémonieusement hocher la tête et de diriger ses pas vers la sortie de la salle.

_(Traduction: Non, je vais présenter les miennes plutôt.)_

Klaus fronça les sourcils tout en perdant son sourire.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que t'a-t'il dit? "**Caroline lui demanda, tout à coup inquiète, tout en ressentant des frissons de peurs la traverser après cette rencontre avec cet homme étrange.

**"Il a présenté ses excuses en japonais." **Klaus répondit à Caroline.

**«Et c'est un problème?" **Caroline lui demanda, incrédule.

**"Cela pourrait en être un...Comment pouvait-il savoir que je comprenais sa langue maternelle?"** Klaus se demanda, plus à lui-même, avant de secouer sa tête, et de les diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

_**Vol de retour à Mystic Falls**_

Klaus tourna la tête pour regarder Caroline. Le bourdonnement répétitif du moteur de l'avion l'avait endormie. Sa tête reposait sur le côté de son bras gauche, juste en haut de son épaule. Elle se déplaça soudainement dans son sommeil tout en marmonnant des sons incohérents, et en se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Une vague d'émotions intenses prit Klaus par surprise. Elle lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis si longtemps. Il se tourna doucement vers la droite, avant de lentement glisser sa main droite autour de son dos, en entourant sa taille, et sa gauche sous ses cuisses, l'élevant dans ses bras, pour la placer sur ses genoux, avant de fermer ses bras autour d'elle .

**"Tu es plus à l'aise comme cela, ma chérie." **Il lui murmura, la faissant gémir de plaisir dans son sommeil, avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui.

**"Oh, Caroline ... " **Il soupira dans un murmure, en fermant les yeux, le menton en haut de sa tête, en lui déposant de doux baisers sur le front.

Elle tressaillit tout à coup dans son sommeil, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, en levant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ses lèvres se séparant par surprise, tout en passant le bout de sa langue sur celle inférieure. Il lui prit le menton dans sa main gauche, son regard attiré par sa bouche comme un papillon par une flamme, en abaissant ses lèvres près des siennes.

**"Non ..." **Elle murmura, tout en tournant sa tête vers la droite afin d'éviter son contact.

**"Oui ..." **Il murmura, tout en glissant lentement ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche, créant une vague de frissons dans le corps de Caroline.

**"Non, s'il te plaît ..." **Elle chuchota, tout en essayant de le repousser loin d'elle.

**"Reste avec moi, Love..." **Il murmura, tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres de sa joue gauche à la ligne douce de sa mâchoire, avant d'embrasser avidement le côté gauche de son cou, dans un mélange de caresses délicieuses avec la douceur de ses lèvres pleines et la pointe de sa langue.

Oh mon Dieu! Elle était perdue ... perdue dans cette tempête de sensations euphoriques, l'emmenant toujours plus loin dans l'extase au plus profond d'elle-même._"Pourquoi a-t'il cet effet sur moi?" _Elle se demanda soudainement. Ses lèvres ... Oh! ses lèvres si pleines et si merveilleuses ... Elle avait envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes ... La façon dont il avait de les faire glisser sur sa peau ... Que ressentirait-elle si elle l'embrassait? Elle commença à haleter, tout sentant ses mains lui caresser le dos dans une caresse séductrice, avant de le voir soulever la jupe de sa robe, pour glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses, et la repositionner pour lui faire face sur ses genoux.

**"Laisses-toi aller ma chérie..." **Il murmura, de façon presque incohérente, alors qu'il haletait autant qu'elle, en faissant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, pour caresser de ses mains, son dos mis à nu.

**"Klaus, s'il te plaît ..." **Elle lui murmura comme une prière.

**"Klaus, s'il te plaît quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin, Caroline?" **Il lui demanda, tout en levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, avant de prendre son menton dans sa main droite et une fois de plus abaisser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille de la tête aux pieds, et puis ... Il se produisit, ce baiser! La douceur de ses lèvres toucha Caroline dans un baiser presque aucunement perceptible au premier abord. Et à ce moment-là, elle se rappela les paroles de cette chanson française : _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, voilà le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens..._

Klaus releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Caroline, à la recherche d'un signe d'approbation de sa part. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, sentant leur douceur entre ses doigts avant de glisser ses lèvres tremblantes sur les siennes, comme une plume tombant du vent.

Klaus gémit de plaisir, tout en poussant ses mains dans le bas de son dos, pour l'amener dans un contact plus étroit avec sa poitrine.

**"Mm ..." **Il marmonna le son du pure bonheur, avant de chuchoter au dessus de ses lèvres. **"Tes lèvres ont si bon goût, mon amour."**

_«Non! C'était ma phrase!" _Pensa bêtement Caroline, tout en appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres pleines sur le siennes, en essayant de se convaincre qu'un simple baiser ne signifiait rien, qu'à un moment donné dans le temps de ces sept rendez-vous avec Klaus, elle aurait été obligé de l'embrasser, mais elle savait pertinement que cette logique ne pouvait pas être supportée tout en étant dans ses bras dans le moment présent.

Klaus intensifia leur baiser, tout en glissant lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres tremblantes, en prenant possession de ce jardin secret, dévorant sa bouche tout en caressant son dos nu de ses mains, avant de les élever sur ses épaules et en faisant glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses bras, tout en y abaissant le haut sur sa poitrine.

**"Oh mon Dieu que tu es belle!" **Il lui dit, en détachant ses lèvres des siennes, en glissant les yeux sur la rondeur de ses épaules, à la couleur exquise de sa peau exposée, avant d'écraser sa bouche une fois de plus sur la sienne. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de l'éternité pour apprécié le goût exquis de ses lèvres, maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu, il lui fallait apprécier encore plus ce paradis, avant de s'assurer de conquérir la terre promise... Et puis, un vent froid de l'hiver est tombé sur lui sans même s'annoncer.

Caroline eut du mal à s'éloigner hors de son étreinte, avant de se lever, en reculant de quelques pas dans l'allée de l'avion, tenant le devant de sa robe sur ses épaules afin de ne pas exposer sa poitrine. Que faisait-elle? Elle se donnait librement à ce monstre, en attendant encore plus. Elle avait fait un accord avec lui pour sept rendez-vous, elle aurait dû réalisser à l'intérieur d'elle qu'il ne serait pas satisfait de simplement lui tenir la main.

**"Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas ..." **Elle murmura de façon presque incohérente, avant de se tourner sur elle-même, et d'atteindre son siège, deux rangs en avant de la position de Klaus, tout en remontant les bretelles de sa robe.

**"C'est ok ...Je ne te forcerais jamais, Caroline" **Klaus lui dit, tout en observant ses moindres mouvements, avant de se repositionner sur son propre siège, lui octroyant le temps nécessaire pour se calmer.

Il tourna la tête vers le hublot, en noyant sa vue dans la noirceur de la nuit, avant de très soudainement laisser apparaître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres et de penser: Même si Caroline avait interrompu leur premier baiser, il avait définitivement marqué le troisième but de ce deuxième rendez-vous ... Et il était vraiment fier de lui!

* * *

Merci pour votre support mes chères lectrices!

Merci pour vos alertes, commentaires – J'apprécie vraiment.


	5. Soirée de quilles Frappe!

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Mot de l'auteur****: **C'est reparti pour un autre rendez-vous. Bonne lecture à tous!

Je remercie Artémisia pour toujours me remettre sur le bon chemin quand il est temps pour moi de traduite un autre chapitre (rire).

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

"**Soirée de quilles – Frappe!"**

* * *

_Tenue décontractée pour ce soir, Love_

_Pantacourt, t-shirt _

_Et ton plus beau sourire comme accessoire_

_J'irais te chercher à ton domicile vers 19h00_

_Affectueusement, Klaus_

**"Quoi? Quoi? Non ... Non, non, non!" **Caroline s'écria en panique, en lisant la petite carte et en secouant la tête, avant de prendre son téléphone portable déposé sur le haut de sa commode de sa chambre. **"Est-ce possible d'avoir un jour de congé loin de lui, pour une fois?"** Elle marmonna en colère entre ses dents, en même temps qu'elle pressait le numéro mémoire du manoir Mikaelson sur son portable.

Mais si Caroline désirait vraiment être honnête avec elle-même, elle s'avouerait que depuis son retour de Paris: 26 heures, 33 minutes, 24 secondes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas arrêter de penser à lui, pas même une seconde. Elle était en faits totalement épuisée de penser à lui ... Et son baiser ... Et sa bouche ... Et ses lèvres ... Parce qu'il fallait bien se le dire, penser à une personne que vous n'avez vraiment, vraiment, pas envie de penser, c'est assez épuisant.

Elle ferma les yeux, tout en fermant son poing gauche avec colère, en espérant que Klaus Mikaelson répondrait à son téléphone de résidence.

**"Quoi qu'il en soit que vous me voulez, personne ennuyeuse que vous êtes, vous dérangez mon bien-être dans un bain rempli de mousse!"** Rebekah répondit.

Caroline roula ses yeux au plafond, tout en inspirant.

**"Rebekah, c'est Caroline, ton frère est à la maison?"** Elle marmona entre ses dents.

**"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, fais-le! Couche avec mon frère pour te l'enlever de ton système, bien que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il voudrait coucher avec toi?"** Rebekah dit à Caroline, tout en regardant le vernis à ongles sur ses pieds, couchée dans une baignoire gigantesque. **"N'étiez-vous pas ensemble à Paris? Qu'avez-vous fait là-bas? Vous tenir par la main?"**

Caroline referma sa main sur son téléphone portable, pour couvrir le son, avant de crier tout haut sa frustration, tout en trépignant des pieds sur le plancher, avant de remettre le téléphone à son oreille.

**"Peux-tu lui remettre un message?"** Caroline lui demanda, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour s'aider à garder son calme.

**"Donne-le lui toi-même, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler sur son téléphone portable?"** Rebekah lui demanda.

**"La raison est la suivante: Parce que je n'ai pas son numéro de portable, Rebekah."** Caroline lui cria.

**"Bon, si je comprends bien là..."** lui répondit Rebekah, tout en prenant une position assise dans la baignoire. **"Tu te tapes un voyage avec mon frère au bout du monde, mais tu n'as pas son numéro de portable?"**

**"Paris n'est certainement pas le bout du monde."** Caroline répondit à Rebekah, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de répéter la phrase de Klaus?

**"Eh bien justement, ce n'est certainement pas mon problème si tu n'as pas son numéro de téléphone portable, n'est-ce pas?"** Rebecca lui répondit, tout en minaudant et en s'allongeant dans la baignoire.

**"Rebekah, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de le rejoindre avant ce soir, et je ne veux pas chercher toute la ville pour le trouver."** Caroline la supplia.

**"C'est bien dommage tout cela...Pourquoi ne pas demander aux Salvatores, ils devraient avoir son numéro? Ou mieux encore, demande à ton copain le chien-loup, je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à te le donner. Oh, attends, tu ne peux pas, cela lui donnerait la puce à l'oreille sur le temps que tu passes avec mon frère." **Rebecca lui dit, tout en rigolant d'un plaisir malsain.

Caroline ferma les yeux, en comptant jusqu'à dix dans sa tête pour se calmer. Quelle salope!

**"Tu pourrais aussi demander à ton ami Matt, mais il n'a pas été très vendu à l'idée de vous voir ensemble."** Rebekah dit à Caroline, tout en minaudant et en passant une éponge de bain sur ses bras.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Matt n'a pas été vendu à l'idée?"** Caroline lui demanda, tout en ouvrant les yeux largement, et en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée, avant de diriger ses pas vers l'avant de la maison.

**"Qu'il a compris que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec mon frère."** Rebekah lui dit.

**"Je parie que si tu n'avais pas ouvert ta grande bouche et te vanter de tout cela, Matt serait encore dans l'obscurité à ce sujet!"** Caroline lui cria, tout en gardant son rythme de marche et en voyant Matt la regarder fixement à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée .

**"Hé! Il ne faut pas mettre tes problèmes d'hommes sur mes épaules!"** Rebecca lui répondit.

**"Và au diable, Rebekah!"** Caroline lui répondit, tout en fermant son portable et en tournant la poignée pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. **"Salut!"** Elle dit, en souriant timidement à Matt.

**"Tu as de sérieuses explications à me donner, Caroline."** Matt lui dit, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, de se tourner pour la regarder, et de mettre ses mains placées de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Quoi de neuf, Matt?"** Elle lui demanda, avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, se mordant les lèvres, en se tournant sur elle-même pour lui faire face.

**"Quoi de neuf? Tu as disparu, Dieu seul sait où pour plusieurs jours avec Klaus ... qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin?" **Il cria, tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains. **"Quel est le problème avec toi de ces jours-ci, Caroline?"**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Matt?"** Elle lui répondit, en rougissant et en détournant la tête loin de son regard fixé sur elle. Elle avait besoin de penser à quelque chose et vite! **"Je n'ai pas disparu, j'ai simplement visité un parent de la famille, où as-tu pris l'idée que j'ai suivi Klaus de toute façon?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"Mais, tu avais mentionné ... Enfin, je veux dire ... Tu devais étudier avec Bonnie, puis on ne pouvait pas te trouver?"** Il lui expliqua plus en details.

**"J'ai quitté la ville à la dernière minute, Matt. J'ai annulé tous mes plans, Que pensais-tu enfin? Tu as vraiment et sérieusement pensé que j'aurais pris un avion pour aller, disons à Paris, avec Klaus ... Pff ... Quel est ton problème?" **Caroline s'écria, en roulant les yeux au plafond, tout en essayant de le convaincre de sa fausse sincérité.

**"Je ne sais pas, Caroline."** Matt lui répondit, médusé, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et en ajoutant. **"Rebekah m'a mentionné que son frère était hors du pays, alors j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une possibilité ... Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais."**

**"Rebekah? Pourquoi étais-tu avec Rebekah en premier lieu?" **Caroline lui demanda tout en haussant les épaules.

**"C'est compliqué ..."** murmura Matt, tout en abaissant ses yeux.

**"C'est compliqué? Depuis quand est-ce que Matt Donovan** **désire le compliqué dans sa vie?" **Caroline lui demanda, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils.

**"Je ne sais pas, Caroline ... C'est juste que, depuis la danse et le fait qu'elle a perdu sa mère, j'ai en quelque sorte compris beaucoup de choses sur Rebekah."** Matt lui expliqua, tout en haussant les épaules, à laquelle Caroline leva les yeux au plafond.

**"Sois prudent Matt, elle est un serpent cette fille Originale. Ne te laisse pas te berner par ses yeux de belles demoiselle en détresse."** Caroline lui répondit.

**"Elle n'aimerait pas entendre cela venant de toi."** Matt lui dit, avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, avant de tourner la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

**"Eh bien, tant mieux! Elle a tendance à me taper sur les nerfs de toute façon"** Elle ajouta, tout en secouant ses épaules pour se débarrasser des pensées de Rebekah.

**"Ne joue pas de jeux avec Klaus, Caroline ... Pas quand le groupe tente de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, et en plus avec Alaric qui rôde autour."** Matt lui mentionna comme mise en garde.

**"Se débarrasser de lui signifierait se débarrasser de nous tous, Matt."** Elle lui répondit, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

**"Je sais, pour le moment c'est comme cela ... Mais, on ne sait jamais pour l'avenir."** Il lui répondit, tout en se dirigeant vers son vieux camion. **"Hey Caroline ... Je suis quand même heureux que tu n'es pas allé à Paris avec Klaus!" **Il lui dit, d'un ton moqueur, en clignant d'un oeil.

**"Franchement, moi et Klaus à Paris ... Sérieusement, Matt!"** Elle s'écria dans le rire, tout en le saluant de la main, avant de fermer la porte, et de pencher son dos sur le mur, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. **"Oh mon Dieu ... Cela était si proche!"** Elle chuchota à elle-même, tout en fermant les yeux.

Comment avait-elle crû en elle-même qu'elle pourrait réussir à cacher au monde entier qu'elle voyait Klaus?

* * *

**"Regardez mon frère; comme il est beau! Dis, c'est quoi l'occasion? Tu es sur ton 31 ce soir."** Rebekah dit à Klaus, en entrant tout sourire dans le salon.

**"Qu'est-ce tu veux cette fois, soeurette? Te voilà toute joyeuse, as-tu oublié de prendre ta pillule du ****"**Je dois tomber sur les nerfs de tout le monde" aujourd'hui? Le docteur t'a pourtant dit: une, chaque matin, mon petit coeur tout doux ... Ne l'oublie pas!" Klaus lui répondit, tout en se moquant d'elle, avant de la voir passer sa langue devant lui, en lui jetant un coussin au visage, qu'il évita de justesse tout en riant.

Il referma la boucle de sa ceinture de cuir sur son pantalon noir, avec le duo parfait d'une chemise de soie à manches courtes noire, avec les premiers boutons ouverts sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient brossés vers l'arrière avec du gel.

**"Tu vas où avec ce look d'enfer des années 70', mon frère tout beau?"** Elle lui demanda alors qu'elle prenait place sur le bras du canapé.

**"Pas de tes affaires, la petite sœur qui veut tout savoir!"** Il lui répondit, tout sourire en coin.

Elle leva les yeux, avant de sourire, et de soudainement le perdre une seconde plus tard.

**"Ne me dit surtout pas que tu vas sortir avec **_elle_** une fois de plus?"** Rebekah lui cria.

**"Ce "elle" a un nom, Rebekah!" **Klaus lui répondit, tout en jetant son regard tourmenté sur elle.

**"Allons, Nick ... Secoue-toi un peu!"** Elle cria, tout en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. **"Elle va briser ton cœur en mille morceaux, puis elle donnera ces morceaux à son petit ami pour qu'il t'achève! Elle se joue de toi comme d'un imbécile et toi tu mords à belle dents dans son jeu stupide! Un jour, elle se retournera contre toi, et elle te laissera pathétique et seul!" **Elle lui expliqua, tout en mettant une main sur l'avant-bras de Klaus.

Klaus abaissa son regard, tout en perdant son sourire pour un court instant, avant de lever la tête et laisser apparaitre un sourire narquois sur se lèvres.

**"Je ne serais jamais aussi pathétique que toi, ma chérie ... Si je pense à ton petit serviteur humain, Matt Donovan."** Klaus lui répondit, tout en roulant ses yeux au plafond.

**"Matt Donovan? Pff, il n'est rien pour moi, Nick, je prend juste du plaisir avec lui pour l'instant. Je m'ennuie...C'est tout!" **Elle lui répondit, tout en cachant ses joues rouges, et en haussant les épaules.

**"Bien tu vois, tu as tes activités parascolaires, Bekah ... Et moi, j'ai mes passe-temps d'adulte!"** Il lui dit, avec un petit rire, avant de marcher vers la sortie de la salle de séjour.

**"Elle a téléphoné ce matin, tu sais?" **Elle s'en pris à lui, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, et en élevant son menton en l'air.

Klaus se retourna soudainement sur lui-même, avant de marcher pour atteindre la position assise de Rebekah, tout en lui saisissant son bras avec force.

**"Hé! C'est quoi ton problème?"** Rebekah lui cria.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en la libérant de son emprise.

**"Je n'en sais rien! Je ne suis pas son amie à ce que je sache...Elle voulait te parler, mais tu n'étais pas là, alors je lui ai dit de t'appeler directement. Mais, la bimbo stupide n'a pas ton numéro de portable."** Elle lui expliqua, tout en frottant son bras. **"Mon Dieu, Nick! Ne t'énerve pas de cette façon."** Elle ajouta.

**"Reste en dehors de tout cela, Rebekah...Tu m'entends?"** Il lui dit, tout en baissant la tête, et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

**"Tout cela, Nick ... Mais je n'ai aucune idée ce que tout cela veut dire?" **Elle le questionna.

**"Et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, car ce n'est pas de tes oignons."** Il marmonna, tout en marchant vers la sortie, en saisissant ses clés de voiture sur une console et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**"Eh bien ... Và au diable avec ta précieuse Caroline!"** Rebekah cria, tout en jetant un coussin sur la porte fermée.

* * *

**"Laisse-moi t'aider avec les sacs d'épicerie, maman."** Caroline dit à Liz Forbes, tout en lui prenant un sac des mains et en marchant vers la cuisine, avec sa mère sur ses talons.

**"Dis, tu es bien jolie ce soir, c'est quoi l'occasion?"** Liz lui demanda, tout en prenant des articles de son sac, et en les rangeant dans les armoires et le frigo.

Caroline immobilisa ses mouvements pendant quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules et de mentionner:

**"Rien de spécial, juste une soirée au Mystic Grill avec les filles."**

**"Et bien, j'espère que vous aurez un moment très agréable. Tyler sera avec vous?"** Liz lui demanda.

**"Non, il est occupé chez lui."** Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules, avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

**"Oh, je vais ouvrir, cela doit être Charlie. Il est l'un de mes collègues au poste de police ... Il avait besoin de ramasser quelque chose!"** Liz lui expliqua tout en marchant vers l'entrée.

**"Non, tu es occupée, je vais y aller...Je vais lui demander de te rejoindre à la cuisine."** Caroline dit à sa mère, tout en lui souriant et en lui embrassant la joue gauche, avant de marcher vers l'entrée.

Caroline ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tout en restant complètement immobile pour quelques secondes; les yeux dans les yeux avec Klaus, avec une expression béate sur le visage, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez, et de se cacher derrière le rideau, une main placée sur sa poitrine.

Klaus regarda la porte fermée en face de ses yeux, tout en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

**"Caroline, Love ... Tu viens juste de me fermer la porte au nez! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des portes que l'on ferme sur moi de cette façon!" **Il cria, tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté du cadre extérieur de la porte. **"J'attends toujours que tu ouvres cette porte!"** Il ajouta, avec un ton de colère dans la voix.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié son intention de venir la chercher chez elle? Et bien, une des raisons: elle avait pris les deux dernières heures à trouver quelque chose pour s'habiller, puis ce fut son maquillage, ses cheveux ... Et pour dire la vérité, elle avait changé de tenue au moins 5 fois depuis les 60 dernières minutes. Enfin, elle s'était décidée à porter des jeans Capri rouge, avec un t-shirt ajusté blanc, et un foulard rouge noué dans ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, des ballerines blanches pour la touche finale de son ensemble.

Elle ferma les yeux dans la panique totale, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation malencontreuse. Elle entendit les pas de sa mère s'approcher de l'entrée.

**"Caroline, je suis toujours là, mon amour."** Klaus marmonna entre ses dents, tout en frappant la porte plusieurs fois avec ses poings fermés. **"Tu as honte de moi, ou quoi?"** Il cria encore plus fort.

**"Non!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en voyant sa mère la regarder avec étonnement.

**"Qui est derrière la porte?"** Liz Forbes demanda à Caroline, tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Personne..."** Caroline lui répondit, tout en avalant sa salive nerveusement.

"**Caroline, je pense que tu dois me laisser entrer ... Ou, je vais enfoncer cette porte!"** Il cria. **"As-tu oublié notre accord, Caroline?"** Il lui demanda, tout en baissant sa tête près de la vitre, avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir devant ses yeux.

**"Et quel est cet accord, monsieur Mikaealson?"** Liz Forbes lui demanda, tout en élevant son menton dans un geste de confrontation.

**"Bonsoir Liz."** Klaus lui répondit, tout en se redressant et en joignant ses mains ensemble.

**"Bonsoir."** Liz lui répondit, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien. "**Pouvons-nous vous aider à quelque chose?"**

_"Tout ira bien...Tout ira bien..."_ Caroline répéta dans son esprit, tout en frottant nerveusement ses mains ensemble, avant de sortir de sa cachette et de se placer aux côtés de sa mère.

**"C'est une belle soirée d'été."** Klaus répondit à Liz, tout en regardant le ciel nocturne autour de lui. **"Je suis ici pour Caroline, Liz."** Il lui expliqua, tout en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

**"Et pour quelle raison voudriez-vous voir ma fille?"** Liz exigea de lui.

**"J'ai le plus grand respect pour votre fille, si vous devez ne croire qu'une chose sur moi, croyez en cela, Liz."** Il lui répondit, avec un ton plus grave.

**"Dans ce cas, laissez-la vivre sa vie en paix!"** Liz lui répondit, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien.

**"C'est ok, maman ... Vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison de te faire du soucis."** Caroline dit à sa mère, tout en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras droit de sa mère.

**"Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me donner votre vraie raison d'être ici?"** Liz demanda à Klaus, tout en ignorant le plaidoyé de Caroline.

**"Certainement, je voudrais vous demander la permission d'emmener Caroline à un rendez-vous?"** Klaus demanda à Liz, tout en hochant la tête.

**"La réponse est non."** Elle lui répondit. **"Si vous êtes ici parce que vous voulez être remboursé pour la dette que je vous dois pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, alors c'est à moi que vous devez demander une faveur, pas à ma fille. Je pourrais mentir pour vous au sein du Conseil, acheter le silence, ce que vous voulez ou désirez, mais laissez ma fille tranquille!" **Elle lui dit, en une mise en garde.

**"Il n'a jamais été question de cela, Liz, et, je ne vous demanderais jamais une telle chose!"** Klaus lui répondit, en secouant la tête.

**"Maman, je t'en prie, tout est ok ... je serais de retour très tôt."** Caroline dit à sa mère, tout en hochant la tête.

**"Il n'en est pas question! Je refuse que cet homme puisse te contrôler, Caroline!"** Elle lui répondit.

Caroline leva les yeux sur Klaus. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de contraindre sa mère à oublier cet échange. Et elle détestait ce qu'elle devrait faire en ce moment. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Liz, avant d'être arrêté par Klaus.

**"Caroline, non!"** Il lui ordonna, avant d'avancer de quelques pas pour rejoindre Liz, et noyer son regard dans le sien, tout en la forçant à obéir à ses désirs. **"Vous retournerez à la cuisine, et vous oublierez tout ce qui concerne de cette conversation. Vous ne vous souviendrez que d'une seule chose; Caroline est sortie pour un rendez-vous avec ses amies."**

Liz hocha la tête avec approbation, avant de se tourner sur elle-même, et de marcher dans le couloir vers l'arrière-cuisine. Klaus se tourna pour revenir sur le perron de la maison, avant de marcher vers sa voiture.

Caroline ferma les yeux et les poings avec colère, avant d'empoigner son sac à main sur un crochet placé sur le mur, et de fermer la porte d'entrée de sa maison derrière elle, pour ensuite le rejoindre.

**"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?"** Caroline lui demanda, avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle.

**"Parce que tu allais le faire, Caroline, et j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais me haïr que de te détester!"** Il lui répondit, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**"Ce n'était pas ton choix à faire, Klaus. Il m'appartenait de prendre cette décision, et je ne suis pas ton esclave!"** Elle lui expliqua.

Klaus pencha la tête vers la droite, avant de lui adresser un sourire coquin.

**"Tu es très belle lorsque tu es en colère contre moi."** Il lui murmura, tout en la voyant rougir, avant d'ajouter. **"Mais tu as raison, ce n'était pas ma place ... Je ne devais pas poser ce geste, je voulais juste t'aider. Je te présente mes excuses, Caroline." **Il ajouta, dans un ton grave.

_"Il lui présente ses excuses?"_ Caroline pensa en elle-même. Klaus Mikaelson, l'Original hybride s'excusait devant elle – devant elle, Caroline Forbes? Elle baissa la vue, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Maintenant quoi? Il lui avait sincèrement présenté ses excuses, et, malheureusement, quand il avait raison ... Il avait raison! Elle ne pouvait même pas rester en colère contre lui.

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, tout en haussant ses épaules et en roulant les yeux vers le ciel, avant de remarquer la voiture blanche décapotable garée à l'avant de sa maison.

**"C'est la tienne?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en retrouvant son sourire en une fraction de seconde.

**"Oui, une Mercedez-Benz 280, 3.5 SE cabriolet"** Il l'informa fièrement, tout en souriant, et en regardant la voiture.

**"Je ne connais pas grand-chose des vieilles voitures."** Caroline haussa les épaules, tout en caressant la tôle de la décapotable.

**"Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir."** Il lui répondit, tout en lui ouvrant la portière du passager, et en lui faisant signe de prendre place à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire, en appréciant la douceur de la banquette de cuir rouge, avant de le voir refermer la portière derrière elle, et de marcher vers l'autre côté pour prendre place derrière le volant.

Elle le regarda du coin de ses yeux. Il était vêtu tout en noir, avec un look rétro, et elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher plus longtemps à elle-même, il était très sexy ce soir ... Ce soir, à Paris, dans sa maison ... Il avait l'air sexy tout le temps!

Il tourna la clé, et fit démarrer le moteur avant de les conduire à leur destination.

**"Alors, c'est un de tes nouveaux jouets de gamin, cette voiture, je suppose?"** Caroline lui demanda, en regardant le tableau de bord.

**"Tss, tss ... Non, non, Love, **_Irène_** n'est pas un jouet de gamin"** Il lui a dit, en secouant la tête.

**"Irène?"** Caroline lui demanda, complètement abasourdie.

**"Mon **_Irène_** - 1972 Mercedez-Benz décapotable."** Il lui répondit, avec un sourire en coin, et un brin de fierté dans la voix, tout en gardant son regard sur la route.

**"Tu as baptisé ta voiture: Irène?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

**"Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux accusateurs, mon amour ... Regarde-la, elle est d'une beauté. Il te faut sentir la douceur de ses sièges en cuir."** Il lui dit, tout en lui prenant la main gauche dans sa droite, avant de lui ouvrir la paume et de diriger ses doigts pour lui faire toucher le luxe du cuir. **"Tu le sens? C'est comme de la soie, et c'est si doux." **Il lui expliqua, tout en créant des frissons intenses dans tout le corps de Caroline, à l'écoute de ce double sens.

**"C'est agréable."** Elle lui répondit, en rougissant, et lui enlevant sa main de la sienne.

**"Oh, c'est plus qu'agréable." **Il lui répondit, avant d'ajouter. **"Elle est la seconde beauté de ma vie."**

Caroline tourna la tête pour le regarder avec surprise.

**"Et qui est la première?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en roulant ses yeux vers le ciel.

**"Toi."** Il lui répondit honnêtement, tout en levant la main vers elle, et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Caroline tourna la tête, en rougissant encore plus, et en se frottant nerveusement les mains ensemble. Pourquoi était-il toujours en mesure d'avoir cette effet euphorisant sur elle?

**"Alors?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en essayant de changer le sujet de la conversation. **"Qui est Irène? Une copine du passé, ou une fille qui a écrite l'une des lettres d'amour dans ta chambre? "**

Klaus s'arrêta à un feu rouge, avant de tourner la tête pour la regarder avec surprise.

**"Tu es allé dans ma chambre?"** Il lui demanda, soudainement intrigué, avec un sourire en coin.

_"Oh mon Dieu, Caroline Forbes qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?" _Elle pensa silencieusement dans son esprit, tout en fermant les yeux en désespoir de cause.

**"Tu as visité ma chambre, Love?"** Il répéta, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils.

Elle se tut, tout en comptant jusqu'à dix et l'inverse. Dans toutes les stupides choses qu'elle avait dites dans sa vie, c'était de loin la plus stupide de toutes!

**"Tu sais ..."** Il ajouta, tout en minaudant encore plus. **"... Si tu ressentais le besoin d'un tour complet de la maison, tu aurais dû me le demander, ma douce Caroline. Il aurait été de mon plus grand plaisir de te montrer ma chambre, parce que je me doute que nous la verrons ensemble un jour, de toute façon." **Il ajouta, tout en éclatant de rire.

Elle ferma les yeux et les poings avec colère, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

**"Pourrais-tu juste ne rien dire pour cinq minutes, juste profiter du silence, et ne pas dire un seul mot?"** Caroline éclata, tout piétinant ses pieds sur le plancher de la voiture.

**"Bien tu vois..."** Klaus lui dit, tout en montrant son plus grand sourire à une Caroline qui secouait la tête devant son entêtement. **"Lorsque tu es en colère contre moi, comme maintenant, ma chérie, cela me fait me questionner sur le fait que tu dois quand même m'apprécier ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu."** Il ajouta, tout en clignant d'un oeil.

**"Sérieusement?"** Elle marmonna entre ses dents, tout en roulant ses yeux.

Klaus rigola encore plus, tout en garant la voiture, avant de couper le moteur, et d'affronter Caroline, en faisant glisser son bras et sa main droite derrière ses épaules, sur le dessus du siège du passager.

Caroline sentit sa main lui caresser la base de son cou, avec des caresses douces et subtiles de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en profitant de l'électricité intense qui frappait tout son corps à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle commenca à gémir de plaisir, son esprit lui disait de le repousser loin d'elle, mais son cœur et son corps étaient au prise avec une autre raison pour le laisser continuer.

**"Caroline?"** Il lui murmura, avec sa bouche près de son oreille gauche.

**"Mm ..."** Elle soupira le son du pur plaisir.

**"Viens Love, notre rendez-vous nous attend. Nous parlerons de ma chambre à coucher un peu plus tard. Je veux toujours savoir ce que tu y faisais?" **Il lui dit, avant de lâcher son emprise sur son cou, et d'ouvrir sa porte du conducteur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine, en levant la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, avant de rester muette devant l'établissement.

**"Tu m'as emmené à une allée de quilles?"** Elle lui demanda avec un étonnement complet, tout en sortant de la voiture et en se dirigeant vers lui.

**"Cela te dérange? Tu aimes jouer au quilles, j'espère?"** Il lui demanda, tout en inclinant la tête pour la regarder, et en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

**"Sérieusement?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. **"Je ne sais pas quel est ton nouveau jeu, mais pourquoi m'as-tu montré Paris, pour ensuite me faire voir une allée de quilles?"** Elle lui demanda, complètement abasourdie.

**"Paris te manque, n'est-ce pas?"** Il lui sourit, tout en lui montrant de la main de le suivre vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

**"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!"** Elle marmonna.

**"Mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu."** Il lui répondit, tout en lui ouvrant la porte d'entrée. **"Et pour ce qui est de mon jeu, Love. Je voulais te montrer que je pouvais facilement remplir les souliers d'un garçon de la petite ville vivant une petite vie"** Il ajouta, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**"Mais les garçons de petite ville ne conduissent pas de Mercedez-Benz décapotable!"** Elle lui lança au visage, tout en élevant son menton, dans un geste de confrontation.

**"Et bien disons que tu as le droit à un petit bonus."** Il lui répondit, en clignant d'un oeil, avant de pencher le haut de son corps près de celui de Caroline, en murmurant dans son oreille gauche. **"Mais le garçon de petite ville n'est pas l'hybride Alpha que je suis, n'est-ce pas? Un autre bonus! Tu es une femme chanceuse ce soir, Caroline."**

Elle leva un regard de colère sur lui, avant de piétiner ses pieds sur le trottoir, et de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice en colère.

* * *

**"Tu veux que je te suive toute la nuit?"** Matt demanda à Rebekah, en appuyant son bras gauche sur le haut de sa portière, ayant ouvert la fenêtre du conducteur de son vieux camion, pendant qu'il la suivait à la vitesse d'une tortue.

**"Oh! Tu me parles à moi?"** Rebekah lui demanda, tout en tournant la tête pour le regarde, en continuant à marcher sur le trottoir.

**"Rebekah, que fais-tu seule, dans les rues, en plein milieu de la nuit?"** Matt lui demanda.

**"J'avais besoin d'air et j'avais besoin de marcher, d'évacuer ma frustration!"** Elle lui expliqua, avant d'ajouter. **"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à moi?"**

**"Et bien, tu sais quoi? Tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me soucie, mais c'est comme cela."** Il lui répondit, avant d'ajouter. **"Viens à l'intérieur."**

**"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta bonne amie Caroline?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en se tournant vers son camion, et en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, en élevant un de ses sourcils. **"Oh, attends! Je sais pourquoi: Parce qu'elle est à un autre rendez-vous avec mon frère!" **Elle s'exclama.

Matt secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, tout en fermant les poings avec colère.

**"Tu sais quoi, Rebekah? Si tu souhaites poursuivre tes mensonges, bien à toi, mais, je ne participerai pas dans ton petit jeu!"** Matt lui répondit.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu ne sais même pas qu'elle joue avec toi! Elle est la plus grande manipulatrice qui existe. Tout d'abord mon frère, puis les Salvatores, et sa petite copine sorcière Bonnie, et surtout Princesse Elena ... Elle vous joue tous dans le dos!" **Elle cria, tout en marchant vers la portière du passager du camion de Matt, avant d'ouvrir, et de s'asseoir à ses côtés, avec ses bras croisés en face de sa poitrine.

**"Eh bien au moins, tu as finalement pris place dans le camion!"** Il lui répondit, tout en poussant son pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

**"Tu vas déjà me conduire à la maison?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"Non."** Il lui répondit, tout en allumant la radio.

**"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me conduire dans un endroit isolé dans l'espoir de me tuer?"** Rebekah lui dit, tout en se moquant. "**Parce que, étant une Originale, je ne peux pas être tuée!"**

**"Es-tu certaine? Merde! Quel dommage, j'espérais me débarrasser de ta conversation incessante. Bien ce n'est pas de chance."** Il lui répondit, tout en minaudant et en gardant ses yeux sur la route.

Elle sourit, tout en lui passant la langue.

**"J'ai vu ça!"** Il lui répondit, tout en tournant la tête pour la regarder, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

**"Tu ne m'as pas appelé."** Elle lui dit soudainement.

**"Pardon?"** Matt lui demanda, totalement surpris.

**"Eh bien ... Les jours après m'avoir embrassé, tu ne m'a pas appelé."** Elle lui expliqua, tout en haussant les épaules.

Matt la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant d'expliquer:

**"Tu m'as botter le cul hors de ta maison, Rebekah!"**

**"Eh bien ... je ... je ..."** Elle marmonna, tout en rougissant.

**"Tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme ça, Rebekah ... Comme bon te semble, même si tu es une princesse Originale."** Il lui répondit, en secouant la tête, avant de la voir tourner la vue vers sa fenêtre de passager.

* * *

**"Tu as totalement triché au dernier coup que tu as fait!"** Caroline dit à Klaus, tout en prenant place dans le cabriolet, en faisant la moue et en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

**"Absolument pas!"** Klaus lui répondit, tout en prenant sa place derrière le volant, et en démarrant le moteur. **"J'ai joué une partie juste et équitable, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas perdre, mon amour."** Il lui répondit, tout en riant.

**"Je ne suis pas une mauvaise perdante! Mais, monsieur Alpha avait besoin de finir le jeu avec un score parfait!" **Elle lui répondit en colère, en le faisant rire encore plus.

**"Et bien, c'est vrai que mon accomplissement du pointage parfait de ce soir pourrait être un peu troublant pour la novice que tu es, Caroline. Mais comment puis-je triché à ce jeu? Ce jeu est le plus stupide et le plus facile, et inventé depuis le début de l'humanité. Tu tiens dans les mains une quille que tu lances au milieu d'un tas de bâtons, pas besoin d'être extrêmement intelligent pour comprendre cela! "**Il lui répondit, tout en tournant la tête vers elle.

**"Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de prouver que tu es le meilleur?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en essayant de ne pas lui montrer un sourire...En faits, elle s'amusait grandement.

**"Parce que c'est amusant." **Il lui répondit, avec un sourire en coin. **"Est-ce que tu passes un si mauvais moment avec moi dans ce rendez-vous?"** Il lui demanda tout d'un coup.

**"Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela?"** Caroline lui demanda, complètement abasourdie.

**"Parce que tu trouves toujours des excuses dans ta petite tête, pour ne pas avoir du plaisir, quand tu es avec moi."** Il lui dit, tout en prenant une voie de sortie.

**"Eh bien, parce que je veux que cela reste réel et vrai ... Nous avons fait un accord ensemble, Klaus: Sept rendez-vous en échange de te voir libérer Tyler de ta compulsion sur lui." **Elle lui répondit, avant d'ajouter. **"Et si tu me permets de te rajouter, il ne reste plus que quatre rendez-vous."**

**"Je sais compter, Love." **Il lui répondit.** "Et puis-je ajouter également que ce rendez-vous n'est pas terminé!"** Il l'informa.

Caroline se retourna sur son siège, vers l'arrière, en regardant la route derrière eux, tout en constatant qu'ils avaient quitté Mystic Falls, et qu'ils avaient emprunté une voie de sortie vers le lac.

**"Où allons-nous?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un tour sous ce magnifique ciel étoilés d'été ... Tu veux bien?"** Il lui demanda, tout en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

**"Oui."** Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules et en lui souriant, avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur son siège, sentant le vent lui caresser les cheveux et les joues. Elle ferma les yeux tout en profitant de ce sentiment de la liberté. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle s'avouerait avoir passé un moment merveilleux avec lui ce soir ... Et si elle était encore plus honnête avec elle-même: elle s'avouerait avoir aimé tous les rendez-vous qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Et, pour une raison inexplicable, elle était heureuse d'être en ce moment près de lui.

**"Donc, Caroline, pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre, en premier lieu?"** Il lui demanda, en lui faisant ouvrir les yeux largement dans la surprise.

* * *

**"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?"** Rebekah demanda à Matt, tout en marchant à côté de lui, sur la berge du lac.

**"Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que nous pourrions marcher en paix."** Il lui répondit, tout en jetant des petites pierres sur le dessus de l'eau.

**"Oui, tu as raison...C'est agréable."** Elle lui répondit, tout en lui souriant.

**"Tu sais ... Quand tu le veux vraiment, tu peux être une chic fille."** Matt lui dit, tout en la voyant rougir. **"Tu veux t'asseoir?"** Il lui demanda, tout en enlevant son manteau de jeans, et en le placant sur l'herbe pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

**"Merci."** Elle lui dit, en rougissant et en prenant place à côté de lui.

**"C'est la pleine lune."** Matt lui mentionna, tout en levant la tête vers le ciel et en ouvrant les yeux avec surprise. **"Tu as vu?"** Matt s'écria tout à coup, tout en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

**"Oui!"** Rebekah s'écria elle-même, tout en lui souriant.

**"C'est une étoile filante, Rebekah. Tu devrais faire un voeux."** Il lui dit, tout en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

**"Non."** Elle lui répondit, tout en perdant son sourire et en secouant la tête.

**"Pourquoi pas? C'est juste un souhait!" **Matt lui dit.

**"Je ne crois pas à un souhait placé sous une étoile, Matt"** Elle lui a expliqua, tout en perdant sa vue dans le reflet de la lune sur le lac. **"J'ai souhaité une seule fois dans ma vie humaine, après que nous avons tous tourné comme vampires ... je voulais que nous puissions revenir en arrière en tant qu'êtres humains, et mon souhait n'a jamais été accordé."** Elle lui dit tout bas, en passant le dos de sa main droite sur ses yeux, pour les sécher de leurs larmes.

**"Je suis désolé."** Matt murmura.

**"Et bien, c'est évidemment dans le passé maintenant."** Elle lui répondit, avec un sourire timide, et en se frottant les mains sur son jean.

Matt abaissa sa vue, tout en regardant ses propres mains, et les petits cailloux qu'il tenait, avant de les jeter sur le sol, de tourner la tête vers elle, en glissant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche et lentement attirer Rebekah vers lui, avant de pencher la tête en fermant les yeux, et de mettre ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ferma les yeux, tout en faisant glisser ses bras autour de son cou, et se laisser allonger sur le sol, tandis que Matt se penchait sur elle. Il gémit, et il glissa lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche pour intensifier leur baiser, tout en passant ses mains sur tout son corps. Elle lui chuchota son nom, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, sur son dos, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts.

**"Que fais-tu de moi, Rebekah?"** Il murmura sur le dessus de ses lèvres, avant de lever la tête, et de noyer ses yeux dans les siens.

**"Embrasse-moi!"** Elle lui ordonna, tout en caressant son visage, le voyant abaissé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_"Merci Irène pour sauver ma vie!"_ Caroline pensa, tout en fermant les yeux et en faisant une prière silencieuse, avant de regarder Klaus qui tournait la clé plusieurs fois pour démarrer le moteur, mais sans, malheureusement, aucune chance. La voiture été arrêtée sur le côté d'une route isolée, à proximité du lac, et ne semblait pas disposée à redémarrer. Non pas qu'elle était en colère contre ce tour d'évènement. Sans cela, elle n'aurait eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait répondu à sa question: pourquoi était-elle auparavant dans sa chambre?

**"As-tu un problème avec ta Mercedez-Benz décapotable Irène, Klaus?"** Elle lui demanda d'un ton moqueur.

**"Ne commence pas, Caroline."** Il l'averti, tout en la regardant du coin de ses yeux, avant de faire une dernière tentative.

**"Irène, tu n'es vraiment pas gentille avec l'homme Alpha!"** Caroline dit à la voiture, tout s'empêchant de rire.

**"Allez, bébé ... Tu peux y arriver!"** Il s'adressa à la voiture, tout en sortant, et en marchant vers le devant de la décapotable, avant de soulever le capot. **"C'est quoi le problème, ma chérie?"** Il demanda encore plus, tout en baissant la tête à proximité du moteur. **"Caro, tu peux me donner un coup de main, Love, essaye de redémarrer la voiture, ok?"** Il demanda à Caroline, tout en levant la tête pour la regarder.

**"Bien sûr."** Caroline lui répondit, tout en se glissant sur le siège du conducteur, et en tournant la clé, en entendant un bruit de canette qui provenait du moteur.

**"Merde!"** Elle entendit Klaus jurer.

**"Ça ne marche pas?"** Caroline cria, avant de sortir de la voiture, et de marcher vers l'avant, où Klaus se tenait debout.

**"Non, je sais."** Il lui répondit.

**"As-tu tout essayé?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, et en baissant la tête pour regarder le moteur.

**"Non, je dois encore regarder l'huile."** Il lui répondit, tout en tirant une tige d'une bouteille, avant d'être aspergé d'huile sur son cou et sa poitrine. **"Merde!"** Il jura, en s'éloignant de la voiture. **"Merde!"** Il jura encore plus.

**"Oh mon Dieu!"** Caroline s'écria, tout en mettant une main sur sa bouche. **"Tu as de l'huile partout sur toi."** Elle lui dit, tout en essayant de ne pas rire. **"Méchante Irène!"** Elle rajouta par la suite.

**"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Caroline?"** Il lui demanda, tout en ricanant et en se débarrassant de sa chemise sale, se retrouvant torse nu devant elle, en passant le tissu de sa chemise dans son cou, pour se nettoyer.

Caroline s'immobilisa sur place ... Méchante Irène, en effet! À cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder: ses bras, son torse nu musclé, sa ligne de bassin en forme de V, qui commençait juste à la marque invisible de ses hanches ... Elle rougit, se tourna sur elle-même, tout en marchant vers le lac, mais pas sans qu'il s'aperçoive de son agitation profonde.

Elle se frotta les mains, avant de fermer les yeux et de compter jusqu'à dix. Elle avait besoin de mettre fin à ces images érotiques dans son esprit! Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi attirée par lui? Klaus ferma le capot de la voiture, avant de se frotter les mains sales sur sa chemise, et de la jeter sur la banquette arrière, marchant pour arriver jusqu'à elle, et glissant ses mains autour de sa taille, tout en baissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule gauche, ses lèvres embrassant un endroit sensible sur sa peau, juste à côté de sa veine bleue.

Caroline ferma les yeux, sentant son corps à moitié nu la tenant près de lui, créant une onde de chocs électriques à travers sa peau.

**"As-tu pensé à notre baiser depuis notre retour de Paris?"** Il murmura près de son oreille, tout en glissant une main sous son t-shirt, en lui caressant la peau veloutée de son ventre.

**"Non."** Elle réussi à murmurer, dans un mensonge terrible, tout en baissant la tête vers l'arrière, sur son épaule, pour lui donner plus d'accès à son cou.

**"Menteuse."** Il rit, tout en mordant son lobe, glissant ses mains de son ventre à ses hanches, avant de la tourner dans ses bras, pour lui faire face et plonger son regard dans celui de Caroline. **"Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore?"** Il lui demanda, dans un murmure, tout en se caressant ses cheveux.

**"Pas particulièrement."** Elle lui répondit, en rougissant.

**"Tu aimerais me toucher peut-être?"** Il lui demanda, tout en ricanant.

**"Pas particulièrement."** Elle lui répondit, une fois de plus, tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle lui disait. Et puis, tout en pensant à tout cela avec les yeux fermés, elle sentit la douceur de ses lèvres caresser les siennes, en un baiser presque aucunement perceptible, ses lèvres tremblantes sous les sienens.

**"Je ne te crois pas."** Il lui murmura au dessus de ses lèvres, avant d'approfondir son baiser, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, autour de sa taille, avant de l'attirer encore plus près de son corps.

Elle se souleva sur la pointe de ses pieds, tout en faisant glisser ses bras autour de son cou, dans ses boucles dorées, en appréciant son baiser, tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient partiellement, comme une invitation à l'emmener plus loin dans la passion.

Il baissa ses mains sur son derrière, la soulevant sur ses hanches, la faisant croiser les jambes autour de sa taille, avant d'être emportée dans ses bras, vers la voiture, tout en approfondissant son baiser, et en faisant glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour envahir l'humidité aromatique de sa douce bouche, dévorant ses lèvres, pour ensuite tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire, vers le bas de son cou, et du décolleté profond de son t-shirt, tout en ouvrant la porte du passager, et en l'allongeant sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, en entendant Caroline gémir son nom, tout en sentant ses mains caresser les boucles courtes de ses cheveux.

Il se coucha sur elle, tout en gardant ses lèvres sur son cou, avant d'entendre ses gémissements d'extase.

**"Caresse-moi, Love."** Il murmura, comme une prière secréte, tout en mettant les mains de Caroline sur sa poitrine, en créant une décharge électrique sous ses doigts, qui se propagea une seconde plus tard, dans tout son corps.

Elle été perdue avec lui ... Ses caresses, son odeur, ses baisers...Elle n'avait aucune chance de revenir à la réalité, en vivant de si intenses et pures sensations...C'était si délicieux. Elle leva les mains sur sa poitrine, en les faisant glisser très lentement sur sa peau, ses abdos, tout en le voyant fermer les yeux et soupirant son profond plaisir sous ses doigts, en appréciant le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, griffant avec ses ongles la peau de son dos, sentant ses muscles tendus sous ses doigts. Caroline pouvait enfin toucher de sa bouche, goûter, apprécier son odeur, le salé de sa peau sous ses lèvres.

Il poussa tout à coup ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur leurs longueurs, en détachant le foulard de ses cheveux, avant de lier ses poignets, devant une Caroline qui se trouvait bouche bée.

**"Que fais-tu?"** Elle lui demanda, avec un étonnement complet et sous le choc.

**"Je vais te montrer ce que le monde a à offrir, ma chérie."** Il murmura, avec un sourire, avant d'écraser sa bouche sur celle de Caroline, en un baiser langoureux.

* * *

Matt roula son corps sur le terrain, avec Rebekah qui était allongé sous lui maintenant, ses mains sur son dos, sous son t-shirt, tout en la caressant. Sa bouche couvrant la sienne, en profondeur, avec des baisers tendres et doux.

Elle releva son t-shirt sur son torse, tout en faisant glisser ses mains en mouvements circulaires, le faisant grogner de contentement sous ses lèvres. Elle redressa sa position sur lui, en le tournant sur le sol, avant de prendre place sur les hanches de Matt, les jambes écartées, en soulevant son propre t-shirt au dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter sur le sol, assise en face de ses yeux, tout en n'étant vêtue que de son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, avec sa bouche pulpeuse entrouverte, penchant la tête pour soulever son t-shirt sur son ventre, tout en faisant glisser sa bouche sur sa peau. Matt ferma les yeux, tout en la saisissant par les cheveux, poussant Rebekah encore plus près de sa peau, avant de soudainement redresser son corps en position assis, et la pousser doucement à côté de lui.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"** Elle lui demanda, en état de choc, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

**"Je ne peux pas faire cela."** Il lui répondit, en secouant la tête, en saisissant le t-shirt de Rebekah sur le sol, et en lui tendant.

**"Qu'est-ce tu fais? Que veux-tu dire tu ne peux pas faire cela, pourquoi?" **Rebekah lui demanda, tout en prenant son t-shirt de ses mains, et en s'habillant.

Matt se remis sur ses pieds, avant d'empoigner son manteau jeans sur le sol et en baissant ses yeux.

**"Je vais te conduire à la maison?"** Il lui répondit.

**"Comment tu vas me conduire à la maison? Je ne comprends rien!"** Elle s'écria, en faisant des gestes avec ses mains. **"Si te me trouves si dégoûtante, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis, Matt Donovan!"** Elle éclata sa colère à son visage, avant de commencer à marcher vers le camion, tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

**"Quoi? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi là...Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'avoue quelque chose comme ça, Rebekah? Tu crois que je me roule dans la terre tous les soirs de cette façon, et avec chacune des filles que je rencontre? Tu crois que je ne suis pas attiré par toi, mais c'est faux! Je suis très attiré par toi!"** Matt lui hurla, tout en marchant derrière elle.

Rebekah se retourna, tout en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

**"Tu appeles cela être attiré par une fille? Tu viens de me rejeter...Tu es pathétique!"** Elle lui cria encore plus.

**"Parce que tu appelles avoir assez de respect pour une fille pour ne pas lui faire l'amour sur un terrain près d'un lac plein de boue être pathétique toi?"** Il cria à son tour, la faisant s'immobiliser sans voix.

**"Oh..."** Elle murmura nerveusement.

**"Oui ... Oh!"** Il répéta, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, avant d'ajouter. **"Je ne sais pas m'arrêter, Rebekha, quand tu es prêt de moi...Je ne répond plus de rien.. Je découvre des choses en moi que je ne savais même pas qu'elles existaient. Et en plus, nous sommes techniquement ennemis, je ne peux pas supporter ton frère ... Alors, c'est un peu difficile à gérer pour le moment!"**

Rebekah haussa les épaules, tout en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

**"Tu as raison. Cela ne peut pas se reproduire."** Elle accepta, tout en hochant la tête.

Matt la regarda fixement pendant un court moment, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite, et de soudainement regarder au loin.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a?"** Rebekah lui demanda, tout se tournant sur elle-même, et en regardant dans la même direction.

**"Il y a une voiture garée sur le côté de la route. Je me demande s'il-y-a des gens dans le besoin?"** Il lui répondit.

* * *

**"Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas être sauvés des problèmes de voiture?"** Rebekah dit à Matt, tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés vers la voiture garée.

**"Eh bien, la seule façon de le savoir s'est de leur demander."** Matt lui répondit.

Rebekha se figea à quelques mètres de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en état de choc, et en saisissant l'avant-bras de Matt pour le tirer vers l'arrière.

**"Bien tu vois, il n'y a pas personne dans les environs, nous pouvons y aller maintenant, Matt."** Elle lui dit, tout en reconnaissant la voiture de son frère en face de ses yeux.

**"Mais on va jeter un coup d'oeil quand même avant de quitter. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est endormi à l'intérieur, sur la banquette arrière en attendant de l'aide."** Matt lui dit, avant de faire quelques pas, et en se tenant immobile la seconde suivant, tout en perdant son sourire sous le choc total.

**"Je suis désolée Matt, j'ai essayé de te le dire, et de t'empêcher de voir cela."** Rebekah murmura, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine et en baissant les yeux.

En face de Matt, un torse nu, Klaus, et une chevelure emmêlée, Caroline, avec ses poignets attachés avec un foulard, les regardaient avec la même expression bouche bée sur leurs visages.

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, Bekah?" **Klaus cria à sa sœur, tout en desserrant les poignets de Caroline, pour la libérer, en saisissant sa chemise sale, avant de s'habiller.

**"Quoi? Maintenant c'est de ma faute?"** Rebekah cria à son tour en s'adressant à son frère, tout en pointant un doigt vers elle-même.

**"Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as menti!"** Matt cria à Caroline.

**"Matt! Je peux t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ou à quoi cela ressemble!" **Elle lui cria, tout en ouvrant la porte du passager, et en sortant de la voiture.

**"C'est exactement ce que tu penses, Matt-Boy!"** Klaus lui dit, tout en regardant Caroline avec colère, avant de sortir lui-même de la voiture.

**"Non, ce ne l'est pas!"** Caroline cria à Klaus, tout en mettant son foulard dans ses cheveux.

**"Regarde-la, elle ne peux même pas t'apprécier!"** Rebekah cria à Klaus, tout en pointant Caroline.

**"Je ne veux rien entendre."** Matt dit à Caroline, tout en secouant la tête dans le déni.

**"Écoute-moi; Matt ... Ce n'est pas si grave ... C'est juste une façon pour moi de ... "** Caroline essaya de lui expliquer.

**"Bien sûr, que ce ne l'est pas! Tu ne fais que t'amuser avec mon frère!" **Rebekha cria à Caroline.

**"Alors si ce n'est pas si grave, qu'est-ce que c'est, Caroline? Tu lui vends ton corps, en échange d'autres faveurs?" **Il demanda à Caroline, en la faisant rougir et abaisser ses yeux.

**"ASSEZ!"** Klaus cria à chacun d'eux, avant de se tenir debout devant Matt. **"Ne parle plus jamais de cette façon à Caroline, Tu m'entends? Ou tu pourrais respirer ton dernier souffle ce soir"** Klaus le mis en garde.

Matt leva le menton en l'air, dans un geste de confrontation, avant de sentir la main de Rebekah se poser sur son avant-bras droit pour le tirer loin de Klaus.

**"Je veux rentrer à la maison, Matt, s'il te plaît!"** Elle lui demanda.

Klaus se tourna vers Caroline, qui gardait ses yeux sur la vue du lac, avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**"Conduis Caroline chez elle également, et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre!"** Klaus lui dit, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**"Fais-le toi-même!"** Matt éclata à son visage.

**"La voiture est en panne, Matt."** Caroline murmura, tout en hochant la tête.

**"Merde!"** Matt murmura entre ses dents, tout en fermant les poings avec colère, avant de se tourner sur lui-même et marcher vers la route, avec Rebekah sur ses talons.

**"Pars avec eux."** Klaus lui ordonna de faire, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

Caroline le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avec une expression distante sur son visage, avant de baisser la tête, et de commencer à les suivre.

Klaus se retourna tout en allant et venant et en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, frappant le pneu plusieurs fois avec ses pieds, pour lâcher toute sa colère, avant de mettre ses mains sur le capot, en baissant la tête.

Il releva la tête soudainement, tout en ricanant. Deux choses qu'il realisait soudainement, la première: il avait pousser la note plus haute dans sa tentative de séduction avec Caroline. La deuxième: ils avaient besoin que leur quatrième rendez-vous se trouve loin de Mystic Falls.

* * *

Damon Salvatore poussa la porte du Mystic Grill, en laissant derrière lui la foule bruyante, tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans ses mains. Il s'était dit au début de la soirée, que quelques verres de Bourbon aurait facilité le mal qui le gagnait, mais dans le présent cas, cela l'avait juste mis dans un pire état d'esprit.

Il fit quelques pas désiquilibrés dans une ruelle sombre. Peut-être un cou humain, et sa veine palpitante remettrait un sourire sur son visage? Mais non, même pas, rien ne pourrait à l'heure actuelle lui donner de la satisfaction ou de la joie; ses pensées profondes étaient complètement centrée sur son ami Alaric.

Alaric Salztman, qui avait tourné le dos à leur amitié, sans même le savoir, pensa-t'il tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille. Quand tout à coup, il arrêta son rythme de marche, et déposa sa bouteille sur l'asphalte.

Il se précipita alors sur le côté du corps allongé, qui était soigneusement placé près d'une poubelle dans la ruelle sombre. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps désintégré de ce qui était autrefois: son ami Alaric. Ce dernier se trouvant maintenant mort. Damon ferma les yeux, tout en sentant des émotions intenses pénétrer la profondeur de son âme.

Mais quelque chose manquait à cette scène? La seule façon de tuer le nouveau original était avec l'arme ultime créée par Esther, Alaric l'avait en sa possession depuis le début. Qui aurait pu se la procurér et le tuer de cette façon par la suite?

* * *

À tous, merci de me lire.

Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, et m'apportent un sourire sur les lèvres.


	6. Dans le tourment d'un mensonge

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

Par:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

"**Dans le tourment d'un mensonge"**

* * *

Caroline poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison, avec un Matt furieux sur ses talons, elle referma pratiquement celle-ci à son visage, l'entendant juré en arrière d'elle, avant de le voir tourner la poignée de porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il avait, cing minutes plut tôt, reconduit Rebekah devant la porte du manoir Mikaelson, après un tour de camion sous une ambiance atroce et un silence des plus gênant, dont il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir connu de toute sa vie. Il avait gardé ses yeux sur la route, et les filles avaient tourné leurs vues vers les vitres, avec leurs bras croisés sur leurs poitrines, et une expression boudeuse sur leurs visages.

**"Caroline, tu me dois la plus grande des explications!"** Il lui cria, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**"Je ne te dois rien, Matt. Et puis, baisse la voix, ma mère doit dormir à l'étage maintenant."** Elle lui répondit, tout en murmurant et en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**"Ok, je vais parler plus bas, Caroline, mais, me diras-tu qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les bras de Klaus, quand je vous ai trouvé dans sa voiture, sur le bord du chemin?"** Il marmonna entre ses dents avec colère.

Caroline lui fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

**"C'est compliqué, Matt."** Elle lui répondit, tout en baissant la tête, en soupirant, et en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"C'est l'explication que tu as à me donner? Ce n'est même plus ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de compliqué; Caroline ... C'est directement suicidaire, et la plus grosse erreur que tu n'as jamais fait de toute ta vie!"** Il s'en pris à elle. **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux?"** Il lui demanda, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et en allant et venant devant elle.** "Tu es attiré par lui, ou pire: tu es tombé amoureuse de lui?"** Il l'interrogea, en état de choc.

**"Non!"** Elle s'écria, en rougissant. Eh bien, pour la partie de l'amour, c'était un non catégorique! Quant à la partie d'attraction, la question était encore dans le besoin d'être éclaircie dans sa tête. **"J'aime Tyler. C'est pour cela que je fais cela, pour lui, Matt." **Elle lui expliqua.

**"Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas ta logique, Caroline. Tu couches avec Klaus pour aider Tyler? Dis-moi, de quelle manière tordue que tout cela fonctionne?" **Il s'en pris encore plus à elle.

Caroline rougit, avant de se frotter les mains. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer quelque chose qui lui était interdit d'expliquer. La sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire l'a sauva d'une liste de fausses excuses. Elle ouvrit son sac à main, avant de l'attraper et de le glisser près de son oreille.

**"Allo! Je veux dire, Caroline à l'appareil." **Elle répondit nerveusement, en se tenant en face de Matt.

**"Est-ce que Matt t'a conduis en toute sécurité à la maison?"** Klaus lui demanda, d'un ton autoritaire, en la faisant fermer les yeux et les poings avec colère. Parler du loup et il apparaît!

**"Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler maintenant."** Elle murmura entre ses dents, avec colère, tout en raccrochant la ligne à son nez.

**"Caroline ... Ne raccroche pas le ..."** Elle a juste eu le temps de l'entendre dire, avant de fermer la ligne sur lui.

**"C'est lui, n'est-ce pas?"** Matt lui demanda, tout en faisant des gestes avec ses bras.

Caroline abaissa sa vue afin d'éviter de regarder Matt dans les yeux.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et l'hybride, pour l'amour de Dieu, Caroline?"** Matt lui demanda, tout en frottant ses yeux avec nervosité.

**"Je pourrais te poser la même question, Matt?"** Elle ajouta. **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Rebekah?"**

**"Et bien, même si quelque chose se passait, entre elle et moi, et ce n'est pas le cas, Rebekah n'a pas pour ainsi dire pris tout le sang d'Elena, dans le seul but de créer une armée d'hybrides, Caroline. Tyler n'est pas sous son lien de compulsion et elle ne contrôle pas Stefan comme un Ripper!"** Matt éclata au visage de Caroline.

Caroline avala sa salive nerveusement, elle était trop consciente du bon raisonnement de Matt, et elle en avait en fait très peur.

**"Je sais que tu as raison, Matt, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer toutes les raisons derrière mon raisonnement ... S'il te plaît, tu dois me donner le bénéfice du doute, et me croire. Je fais cela pour libérer Tyler de Klaus."** Caroline lui expliqua, tout en mettant une main sur l'avant-bras gauche de Matt.

**"Tu fais cela pour Tyler, en vendant ton corps à Klaus?"** Il lui demanda, tout en la regardant avec étonnement et dédain dans les yeux. **"Qu'est-ce qu'Elena et Bonnie vont penser de toi, Caroline, en te voyant avec Klaus?"**

**"Je suis désolé, quoi? Tu plaisantes là j'espère? Elena, qui n'est même pas capable d'admettre ses sentiments pour Damon, qui, par ailleurs, si te souviens bien, a presque tué Jeremy." **Caroline éclata au visage de Matt.

**"Quoi? Tu défends les actions de Klaus maintenant, en pointant les autres du doigt?"** Il lui dit en état de choc.

**"Non, non ..."** Elle dit, tout en fermant les yeux, et en secouant la tête. Que faisait-elle? Il avait raison, elle le défendait. **"Je dis simplement qu'Elena a fait ses propres choix à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, même si ces mêmes choix n'ont pas été approuvés par les autres."**

**"Toi et Klaus, ce ne sera jamais approuvé par l'équipe, Caroline."** Matt lui répondit, tout en la fixant.

**"Es-tu entrain de me menacer, Matt?"** Caroline lui demanda en état de choc, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

Matt secoua la tête, tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Je dois parler à Damon et Stefan à ton sujet."** Il marmonna entre ses dents, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Cela ne les concerne pas, Matt! C'est ma vie et mes choix, pas les leurs. Ils ne sont pas les gardiens de ma conscience!"** Elle s'en pris encore plus à lui.

**"Regarde-toi, Caroline...Tu ne reconnais même pas les actions que tu fais au jour le jour."** Il lui répondit, tout en la pointant du doigt. **"Tu défends Klaus;. Tu passes du temps avec lui, sans même être un pion pour notre plan."** Il lui expliqua.

**"Oh ... Oh ... le plan!"** Caroline cria sur lui, tout en roulant ses yeux vers le plafond. **"Comme je suis stupide, je ne suis bonne que pour cela, quand vous avez besoin de moi comme un simple pion dans l'un des plans des Salvatores ... D'autres idées ou besoins que « je » pourrais avoir, doivent être ignorés par tous, et surtout par moi! "**

**"Tu as des plans avec Klaus?"** Matt lui demanda, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

**"Grr..."** Caroline gronda le son de la colère, tout en tapotant ses pieds sur le plancher. **"Tu entends ce que tu veux entendre Matt."** Elle ajouta, tout en entendant la sonnerie de son portable une fois de plus. **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?"** Elle répondit à nouveau.

**"Tu m'as raccroché au nez!"** Klaus éclata sa colère.

**"Eh bien, je suis sur le point de le faire à nouveau."** Elle lui répondit, tout en fermant la ligne sur lui pour une deuxième fois.

* * *

**"Merde, cette femme!"** Klaus cria, tout en frappant avec ses pieds, le pneu avant de sa Mercedes-Benz, avant d'aller et venir dans la colère, comme un animal sauvage dans une cage.

Le mécanicien du garage d'urgence approcha Klaus, tout en lui tendant un papier à signer.

**"Eh bien, ça va vous coûter un bras. Le carburateur est complètement brûlé, et compte tenu de l'année de production de la voiture ..."** Le mécanicien expliqua à Klaus, en secouant la tête, avant d'ajouter. **"... De plus, la mission de sauvetage de remorquage dans le milieu de la nuit."**

**"L'argent n'est pas un problème ... Je la veux en bon état!"** Klaus murmura entre ses dents, comme un ordre, tout en signant le document et en faisant des gestes avec les mains comme quoi il pouvait partir avec la voiture.

**"Je peux vous raccompagner jusqu'à la ville si vous le souhaitez?"** Le mécanicien demanda à Klaus, avant d'ajouter. **"C'est certainement une longue promenade du lac à Mystic Falls."**

**"Disons simplement que je peux courir très vite."** Klaus répondit, tout en hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait quitter.

**"Comme vous le voulez."** L'homme lui répondit. **"Nous vous appelerons quand cette beauté sera remise sur ses pieds."** Il ajouta, avant de marcher vers son camion de remorquage et de quitter les lieux.

Klaus passa une main rapide et nerveuse dans ses boucles de cheveux emmêlés, avant de commencer à marcher tout en regardant son téléphone portable et en jurant sur la route.

* * *

**"Mon opinion est faite, Caroline. Evidemment, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. J'ai besoin de parler aux autres."** Matt lui dit, tout en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine et en marchant vers l'entrée de la maison. **"Je ne sais même pas si tu as été contrainte par lui ou non? J'ai besoin de te protéger contre ton mauvais jugement "** Il ajouta, tout en mettant sa main sur la poignée de porte et en se tournant une dernière fois pour la regarder.

**"Quoi? Non, je n'ai aucunement été contrainte par lui. Il ne me ferait jamais cela!"** Caroline marmonna avec colère entre ses dents, avant d'ajouter, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. **"Peut-être que toi tu l'as été? Tu es sans doute le dernier jouet humain de la belle Rebekah?"**

**"Non, Caroline, j'ai encore mon libre arbitre, je ne suis pas si sûr pour toi par contre."** Il lui répondit, tout en tournant la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

Caroline ferma les yeux, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle referma la porte de sa main gauche.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Caroline?"** Matt lui demanda, en état de choc. **"Laisse-moi sortir!"**

Elle tourna le corps de Matt dans ses bras, avant de le pousser avec sa vitesse de vampire sur le mur opposé du couloir, tout en poussant son avant-bras droit sur sa gorge.

**"Caroline? Que fais-tu?"** Matt s'écria, tout en suffoquant.

**"Tu vas oublier tout de ce qui concerne cette soirée. Tu te souviendras essentiellement que nous nous sommes rencontré au Mystic Grill et que tu m'as offfert de me reconduire chez moi après ton quart de travail." **Caroline murmura, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Matt, sous la contrainte.

Matt ferma les yeux, avant de les cligner plusieurs fois, tout en les rouvrant et en voyant Caroline debout en face de lui, avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

**"Merci de m'avoir ramener chez moi, Matt."** Elle lui dit, tout en tournant la poignée, en ouvrant la porte. **"Bonsoir."** Elle ajouta.

Matt secoua la tête, un peu surpris et médusé, avant de sortir de la maison, et en tournant sur lui-même, en lui disant:

**"Bonne nuit, Caroline!"** Il répondit, avant de marcher vers son camion.

Caroline ferma la porte d'entrée, avant de soupirer, en fermant les yeux, et laissant tomber son corps sur le plancher de bois, avec son dos appuyé sur le mur, avant d'éclater en larmes.

* * *

Caroline repris contacte avec la réalité au son de la sonnerie de son portable, en essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues avant de répondre. Dieu, que cet homme pouvait être persistant quand il le désirait vraiment!

**"Qu'est-ce tu veux encore?"** Elle chuchota dans son téléphone.

**"Tu pleures?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en marchant le long de la route de campagne, en direction de la ville. **"Qu'est-il arrivé, Caroline? Parle-moi, s'il-te-plait."** Il lui demanda.

**"Comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment?"** Caroline lui répondit.

**"Bien sûr que je me soucie, Love. Est-ce que Donovan t'a fait du mal? Si c'est le cas, je te jure ... "** Il dit en colère.

**"Quoi? Non! C'est l'inverse, Klaus." **Elle lui répondit, tout en reniflant, et en se frottant le nez. **"Tu sais ce qui me laisse perplexe? C'est que tu n'as jamais l'air de t'apercevoir que c'est "TOI" le problème."**

**"Tu ne semblais pas trouver que j'étais un problème, lorsque tu gémissais dans mes bras dans la voiture, mon amour."** Il lui lança, avec un ton sarcastique.

Caroline leva les yeux vers le plafond, tout en grimaçant.

**"J'ai truqué mes sentiments pour toi, cela fait partie du jeu."** Elle lui répondit, tout en faisant la moue, et en entendant Klaus éclater de rire. Quelque chose à propos de son rire, était extrêmement agréable à entendre.

**"Ah, Love ... Nous, toi et moi, savons que ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture n'était en rien truqué."** Klaus lui répondit, avec un sourire en coin.

**"Je fais ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ce que je veux de toi, et tu fais la même chose avec moi."** Caroline lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules. **"Je te prie de ne pas mettre des sentiments où il n'y en a pas."**

**"Rien en ce qui te concerne, n'a été planifié dans ma tête, Caroline, mais, si c'est plus facile pour toi d'y croire de cette façon."** Il lui répondit, avec un ton triste de voix.

Caroline eu soudainement honte d'elle-même. Il avait été un vrai gentleman: courtois, aimable, à chacun des rendez-vous où elle avait été en sa compagnie. Et, si elle était honnête, elle admettrait qu'elle désirait embrasser Klaus autant que lui le désirait, depuis leur dernier rendez-vous à Paris.

**"Comment va Irène?"** Elle lui demanda, pour faire diversion, tout en mettant un sourire sur le visage de Klaus.

**"Elle va vivre ..."** Il lui répondit avec un sourire en coin. **"Elle sera heureuse de savoir que tu te soucies d'elle, beaucoup plus que de moi à ce que je peux entendre."** Il ajouta, tout en la faisant rougir.

**"Où es-tu?"** Elle lui demanda.

**"Je marche en direction de Mystic Falls."** Il lui répondit, tout en regardant la lune.

**"Tu marches?"** Elle lui demanda, en état de choc total.

**"Est-ce que ceci est ta nouvelle façon de ne pas te soucier de moi, Love? Des sentiments imaginaires envers moi, une fois de plus?" **Il lui demanda, tout en minaudant. **"Es-tu entrain de me défier, pour te prouver le contraire encore une fois?"**

**"Non, c'est moi qui s'ennuie à mort, et qui essaie de passer le temps dans l'espoir que tu vas raccrocher bientôt!"** Elle lui répondit.

**"Qu'est-il arrivé avec Donovan?"** Il lui demanda.

**"Rien de ce qui te regarde."** Elle lui répondit, tout en élevant son menton en l'air.

**"Traduction: le sujet de conversation entre toi et Donovan c'était en fait: "moi" "** Il lui dit, en éclatant de rire.

Caroline ferma les yeux en colère, avant de les rouvrir, et en confessant:

**"J'ai dû utiliser ma compulsion sur Matt."** Elle lui avoua.

**"J'ai pensé que cela arriverait."** Klaus lui répondit.

**"Comment pouvais-tu savoir?"** Elle lui demanda surprise.

**"Eh bien, tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être Einstein, mon doux amour. Il raconterait tout aux frères Salvatore et à l'équipe de "La petite maison dans la prairie", avec la bonne intention de te tenir à l'écart des mains du méchant loup, en l'occurrence, moi! Suis-je près de la vérité?" **Il lui demanda, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils.

**"Pas trop loin ..."** Elle lui murmura.

**"Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas besoin de protection quand tu es auprès de moi ou dans mes bras, Caroline."** Il lui dit, tout en la faisant rougir une fois de plus.

**"Et tu sembles rester avec l'idée que je te désire, quand dans les faits réels, j'ai l'opinion inverse."** Elle lui répondit, tout en grimaçant.

**"Et pour la troisième fois, tu recommences à me mettre au défi de te prouver le contraire."** Il lui répondit en riant, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. **"Je jure que je n'avais aucune idée que Rebekah était au bord du lac avec Matt, Caroline."**

**"Je sais, et je te crois."** Caroline lui répondit, tout en hochant la tête.

**"Maintenant, je te suggère de sauvegarder mon numéro."** Il lui ordonna de faire.

**"Pardon?"** Elle lui demanda, avec surprise.

**"Regarde mon numéro d'utilisateur de portable, et enregistre-le."** Il lui expliqua.

_Oui patron!_ Elle pensa en silence dans son esprit tout en roulant ses yeux au plafond. Pas comme si elle lui avouerait qu'elle avait déjà enregistré son numéro de portable lors du premier appel.

**"Allons-nous passer la nuit à parler sur nos portables?"** Elle lui demanda, tout en soupirant.

**"Dis? Pour une fille qui se dit n'être nullement intéressé, tu es certainement resté sur ton portable, pour une bonne quinzaine de minutes, tout en discutant avec moi."** Il lui mentionna, tout en éclatant de rire.

**"Je ... je, Quoi? ... Oh, va au diable!"** Elle s'écria, tout en lui raccrochant au nez pour la troisième fois. Klaus éclata de rire tout en fermant son téléphone et en le faisant glisser dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

* * *

Il était près de minuit quand Klaus Mikaelson entra dans le salon/parloir de son manoir, tout en se frottant le cou avec sa main droite, avant d'élever son regard sur Rebekah qui se tenait debout en face de lui, à l'entrée de la pièce.

**"Nick."** Elle lui dit, tout en se frottant les mains nerveusement.

**"Bekah, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît ... Tu m'as tombé assez sur les nerfs comme ça."** Il lui répondit, tout en dirigeant ses pas vers son atelier d'art.

**"Tu ne comprends pas, regarde qui est là."** Elle s'écria, en lui faisant tourner la tête avec surprise.

**"Elijah!"** Il s'écria, avec une expression d'étonnement sur son visage.

**"Bonsoir, Niklaus."** Elijah répondit, tout en se dressant debout de sa position assise dans le fauteuil, avant de tirer sur la longueur de ses manches de veston taillé sur mesures.

**"Tu es de retour."** Klaus dit tout simplement, tout en le fixant.

**"Je suis effectivement de retour."** Elijah répondit, tout en gardant son calme.

**"Qu'est-ce tu fais dans le coin, mon cher frère?"** Klaus lui demanda, en se rapprochant du bar, tout en se versant un verre de whisky. **"Tu en veux un?"** Il demanda à Elijah, tout en lui montrant un verre vide, à laquelle Elijah secoua la tête dans la négation. **"Rebekah, laisse-nous, veux-tu?"** Klaus lui ordonna.

**"Quoi? Non!"** Elle s'écria, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. **"Elijah est de retour et nous pouvons être une famille à nouveau... Nous avons juste besoin de trouver Kol, et nous allons être unis et plus fort que jamais."**

**"Ma sœur, Bekah, l'éternelle optimiste."** Klaus mentionna sarcastique, tout en avalant son verre d'un trait et en ajoutant. **"Alors, mon cher Elijah, quelle est la raison de ta visite, cette fois? Ou est-ce simplement un peu de nostalgie, le besoin de revoir ta précieuse Elena? Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les **_doppelgangers_**, je veux dire la liste est longue maintenant: Tatia, Katerina, et maintenant Elena ... Bien, malheureusement tu n'as pas de chance cette fois, les frères Salvatore désirent la victoire, et tu as une forte concurrence."**

Elijah soupira avec agacement, avant de tourner son regard vers la gauche, tout en évitant de s'attacher au discours de Klaus.

**"Alaric Saltzman est mort. Il a été trouvé dans une ruelle sombre à proximité du Mystic Grill."** Elijah leur annonça, tout en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

**"Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?"** Rebekah demanda, sous le choc total de cette annonce.

**"Un plan de Damon? Stefan?"** Klaus demanda à Elijah. **"Ces crétins ont finalement fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Je peux à peine y croire. Qui est l'humain du groupe qui l'a fait? Jeremy Gilbert?"** Il lui demanda, tout en ricanant, et en se versant un autre verre.

**"Peu probable, s'est en fait Damon Salvatore qui a trouvé le cadavre dans la ruelle."** Elijah lui expliqua, tout en se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Klaus.

**"Quoi? Comment est-ce possible? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de tuer un Original, et c'est avec le poignard ultime que notre mère avait créé, et c'est Alaric qui l'avait en sa possession?"** Rebekah leur expliqua.

**"Rebekah, laisses-nous, veux-tu?"** Klaus lui ordonna, pour la deuxième fois.

**"Nick arrête de me traiter comme une petite fille, je déteste ça!"** Elle éclata sa colère.

**"Rebekah, nous discuterons au petit matin, ma chérie ... Tu devrais aller dormir."** Elijah lui dit, d'un ton ferme de la voix, tout en hochant la tête en direction de la porte.

Rebekah ferma les poings de colère. Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre ses deux frères réunis.

**"Bien ... Je m'en vais alors."** Elle marmonna entre ses dents, avant d'approcher Elijah et de l'embrasser sur la joue gauche. **"C'est bien de te revoir, Elijah."** Elle lui dit, avant de quitter le salon.

**"Reste sage, Rebekah."** Elijah lui cria, avant de tourner son regard vers Klaus.

**"C'est toi qui l'a tué, Elijah?"** Klaus lui demanda, en prenant place sur le bras du canapé en cuir.

**"Je n'ai pas une mission suicidaire en dedans de moi, Niklaus."** Elijah lui répondit, tout en haussant ses épaules. **"Tuer Alaric Saltzman, avec l'aide du dagger de mère, m'aurait tué sur le coup. J'étais contre les méthodes de mère pour se débarrasser de nous, par conséquent, je ne vais pas disparaître si facilement tout en me pliant à ses désirs. "**

Klaus se leva et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la position d'Elijah, avant de se tenir à un pouce près de lui, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

**"Qui se soucie d'Alaric Saltzman, Elijah, l'homme est mort, donc "Nous", ou devrais-je dire, "Je " ne serais plus une cible."** Klaus dit à son frère, tout en minaudant.

**"Au contraire, Niklaus, Alaric est mort, mais le poignard est toujours dans les mains de l'assassin ... Tu es une cible plus que jamais, "nous" sommes une cible."** Elijah lui répondit.

**"Tu sais quelque chose, je peux le sentir."** Klaus dit à Elijah, tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

**"Disons simplement que j'espère que ce dagger n'est pas dans de mauvaises mains."** Elijah lui répondit, tout en tournant sa tête et en soupirant.

**"Et ces mains dont tu parles, elles appartiennent à qui exactement, Elijah?"** Klaus lui demanda.

Elijah baissa la tête, avant de tourner le dos à son frère tout en marchant vers la baie vitrée, glissant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, tout en regardant la profondeur de la nuit au travers de la fenêtre.

**"Si c'est un autre vampire, il ne sera pas en mesure de nous tuer, Elijah."** Klaus lui mentionna, tout en marchant vers son frère.

**"Qui a dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de notre race de vampires, Klaus?"** Elijah lui répondit.

Klaus regarda son frère avec surprise.

**"Que dis-tu?"** Klaus lui demanda, en scrutant le visage de son frère pour y trouver des indices. Elijah resta immobile et inexpressif. Être inexpressif était l'un de ses talents dont il était un maître dans l'art de faire.

**"Je dis simplement que nous ne savons pas qui a le dagger d'argent pour le moment."** Elie lui répondit, avant d'ajouter. **"Et que nous avons besoin de garder l'oeil ouvert."**

**"Tu en sais plus, j'en suis certain."** Klaus lui dit, tout en saisissant fermement l'avant-bras droit d'Elijah. **"Nous sommes l'espèce ultime, Elijah. Nous sommes les Originaux, rien, ni personne, ne peut nous battre!"** Klaus s'écria en colère, tout en frappant sa poitrine avec son poing fermé.

**"Et pourtant, Finn est mort, n'est-ce pas?" **Elijah lui répondit, tout en regardant Klaus dans les yeux.

Klaus abaissa sa vue, tout en grimaçant, et en avalant une boule de nervosité dans sa gorge.

**"Finn avait dessiné dans la couleur du sang son propre destin, Elijah, et tu le sais très bien."** Klaus lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules. **"Il était contre le fait d'être un vampire. Il voulait mettre fin à sa vie."**

**"Mais, il n'était pas celui qui s'est donné la mort. Il n'a pas choisi de mourir de cette façon, Niklaus."** Elijah lui expliqua, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien, tout en lui faisant baisser sa vue. **"Il est venu à mon attention que tu étais très attaché à la jeune vampire, Caroline Forbes."** Elijah ajouta.

**"Tu me surveilles maintenant, Elijah?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en minaudant. **"Cela t'amuse, mon frère."** Il lui dit, tout en marchant en cercle autour de lui. **"Mais, tu vois ..."** Il ajouta, avant de se placer à un pouce près du visage d'Elijah. **"Cela n'est en rien de tes affaires, je te suggère donc d'aller rendre visite à ta chère Elena, si tu es à la recherche de divertissements, et de te tenir loin de ma vie privée!"**

**"Comme tu voudras, Niklaus, mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mes épaules si quelque chose arrive à cette jeune vampire par la suite ... Parce que cette fois, c'est entre tes mains que du sang coulera."** Elijah lui répondit, tout en marchant vers la porte . **"En passant, il est agréable de voir que quelqu'un a été en mesure de briser les murs d'indifférence, de colère, et de haine, que tu avais dressés près de ton coeur depuis près de mille ans."** Il ajouta, avant de quitter le salon.

Klaus ferma les poings et les yeux avec colère, tout en soupirant et en marchant une fois de plus vers le bar, en se versant un autre verre de whisky avec ses mains tremblantes, avant de le jeter sur le mur du foyer de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**"Matt, je t'en prie, tu dois répondre à ton téléphone!"** Rebekah marmonna entre ses dents, avec son téléphone portable collé à son oreille droite, tout en prenant place sur son lit, et en se rongeant les ongles dans l'attente.

**"Tu dois te moquer de moi?"** Elle entendit la voix de Matt lui dire. **"Rebekah, il est près d'une heure du matin, pour l'amour de Dieu ... Tu as un problème?"**

**"Oui, je sais ... Je suis désolé, je tenais à te remercier pour le retour à la maison, et c'est juste que je me demandais comment tu prenais la chose, depuis que tu les avais vu ensemble?"** Elle lui dit tout bas, tout en rougissant.

**"Ah bon sang! Tu vas devoir m'éclairer, car à cette heure, mon cerveau est frit."** Il lui répondit, la faisant élever ses sourcils de surprise.

**"Oh, Et bien, je ... je pensais que tu serais encore bouleversé d'avoir vu mon frère et Caroline, mais je me suis trompé, il est évident que cela ne t'a pas contrarié autant que je le pensais."** Rebekah lui répondit.

**"Rebekah, j'ai eu une nuit épuisante au travail, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu me parles. Et je n'ai pas l'envie ou le temps au milieu de la nuit d'écouter ta folie du moment!" **Matt s'écria.

Rebekah sauta hors de son lit, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés, avant d'aller et venir.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que tu as passé la nuit au Grill, à ton travail?"** Rebekah lui demanda, complètement abasourdie.

**"Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait, Rebekha ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas à lever le petit doigt pour gagner de l'argent, que c'est la même chose pour moi."** Il lui répondit, avant d'ajouter. **"Et ... je ne sais pas où tu as pigé l'idée que je t'ai ramené à la maison ... As-tu encore fait un **_hook-up_** avec un mec rencontré au hasard? Tu t'es saoulée ce soir? As-tu pensé que c'était moi?"** Matt lui demanda, tout en redressant son corps en position assis sur son lit, et en fermant ses poings de colère. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, dans le salon du Manoir Mikaelson, c'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle.

**"Oh, mon Dieu!"** murmura Rebekah, tout en mettant une main sur sa bouche, avant d'ajouter avec colère à elle-même. **"Nick!"** Il était évident que son frère avait contrains Matt à oublier tout au sujet de leur rencontre au lac.

**"Rebekah, réponds-moi? Est-ce que ça va? Es-tu sobre?"** Matt lui demanda.

**"Oui, je suis sobre ... Je suis désolé, je dois ... Je veux dire, oublie tout!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en lui raccrochant au nez.

**"Rebekah, Rebekah?"** Matt cria plusieurs reprises dans son téléphone portable, avant de le fermer, et en grimaçant. **"Merde!"** Il marmonna entre ses dents en colère, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Quelle était cette histoire? Depuis leur dernier baiser, il n'était pas en mesure d'arrêter de penser à elle. Et maintenant, cet appel n'allait pas l'aider à retomber profondément endormi ... C'était à coup sûr!

Il retomba sur son oreiller, avec son avant-bras droit sous sa tête. Il est vrai que quelque chose sur cette soirée semblait étrange et il se sentait mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Comme des moments précis de la nuit qui manquaient à sa mémoire, mais il avait mis cela dans le fond de son esprit, et avait blâmé le tout sur la fatigue d'une dure journée de travail. Maintenant, après cet appel, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que quelque chose était encore plus étrange à ce sujet.

* * *

**"Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait cela!"** Rebekah cria du haut de ses poumons, tout en rentrant dans le salon avant d'atteindre la position debout de Klaus, en face du foyer.

**"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, Bekah? Va dormir!" **Klaus s'écria, tout en roulant ses yeux au plafond.

**"Tu as contrains Matt d'oublier tout sur les événements qui se sont passés au lac!"** Elle lui dit, tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Quoi? Non!"** Il répondit, avant de fermer ses yeux, tout en grimaçant et en se souvenant que Caroline avait obligé Donovan à oublier leur précédente rencontre.

**"Non? Sérieusement ... Tu vas me mentir au visage et me dire que tu n'as pas contrains Matt d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir?"** Rebekah lui demanda, tout en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

Klaus passa un main sur ses yeux, tout en secouant la tête. _Ah, Caroline!_ _Ce que je dois faire pour toi, Love?_ Il pensa dans son esprit, avant de lever la tête pour regarder sa sœur.

**"Donovan est un crétin, Bekah ... Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à son sujet?"** Il lui demanda, tout en ricanant et en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

**"Là n'est pas la question, Nick. Tu as protégé ta précieuse Caroline en obligeant Matt d'aller contre sa volonté. Il n'a certainement pas demander ça!"** Elle éclata encore plus à son visage.

**"Il vivra, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais arraché les trippes, soeurette."** Klaus lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter. **"Tu devrais être heureuse que je ne l'ai pas tué à la place."** Il ajouta, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils, et en hochant la tête.

**"Je ne te pardonnerais pas cette fois Nick. Tu peux être le plus grand salaud quand tu veux, l'enfant bâtard de la famille!"** Elle lui cria, avec méchanceté.

Klaus plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de sa sœur, avant d'avaler une boule dans le fond de sa gorge, et de lui répondre:

**"Mais c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas, Bekah, le bâtard de la famille?"** Klaus lui répondit, avant de marcher vers la porte en ajoutant. **"Ne m'attends pas, je serai à l'extérieur toute la nuit ... C'est ce que tu veux, de toute façon."** Il ajouta, avant de quitter le salon.

**"Nick!"** Rebekah cria à plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'il sortait en coup de vent, se précipitant à sa poursuite dans l'entrée du manoir, avant de voir la porte d'entrée être claquée à son visage. **"Nick, Je suis désolé..."** Elle murmura, tout en mettant une main sur sa poitrine, et en sentant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

* * *

Caroline tournait et retournait dans son lit depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Elle soupira en colère, tout en poussant le drap loin de son corps, et en se retournant vers son réveil: 02h30 a.m.

**"Sérieusement?"** Elle murmura en désespoir de cause entre ses dents, avant de retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. **"Oh, je ne peux pas dormir!"** Elle soupira à elle-même, avant de se tourner sur le côté droit, en glissant ses mains sous son oreiller, et en fermant les yeux, tandis que des images vivides se présentaient dans son esprit ...

_Il se coucha sur elle, tout en gardant ses lèvres sur son cou, avant d'entendre ses gémissements d'extase._

_"Caresse-moi, Love." Il murmura, comme une prière secréte, tout en mettant les mains de Caroline sur sa poitrine, en créant une décharge électrique sous ses doigts, qui se propagea une seconde plus tard, dans tout son corps._

Elle rouvrit les yeux grands, avant de soupirer, tout en se tournant sur son côté gauche, en les refermant et essayant de se concentrer sur la vue paisible du lac qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir plus tôt dans la soirée, avant de tout d'un coup tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Une brise estivale nocturne entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Caroline, avec dans sa trace l'esprit sombre et noir d'un hybride.

Klaus s'avança silencieusement pour atteindre le lit, avant de très lentement prendre une position assise à côté de Caroline. Elle s'était endormie, le drap poussé à ses pieds, simlement vêtue d'un deux pièces, avec un court short qui laissait ses longues jambes sexy à sa vue, et une camisole de dentelle blanche avec un décolleté plongeant, montrant la rondeur de ses beaux seins, ses cheveux blonds répartis sur son oreiller.

Klaus ressenti un mélange de désir intense et de douce tendresse frapper tout son corps et esprit en même temps. Il avait besoin de quitter cette chambre ou il ne serait pas en mesure de contrôler ce qui allait arriver. Mais, il n'écouta pas ses propres conseils, déjà ses doigts glissaient sur toute la longueur des jambes de Caroline, ce qui la fit gémir des sons de plaisir dans son sommeil. Et sans être en mesure de se contrôler, il ferma les yeux et entra dans la profondeur de son esprit, mais ce qu'il trouva derrière le rideau de l'âme de Caroline, n'était pas dans le besoin de toute sa contrainte érotique ... Elle était déjà, et scandaleusement entrain de rêver de lui!

* * *

_Le rêve_

_Caroline était debout en face du lac, avec ses yeux fermés, tout en sentant la brise fraîche du vent caresser ses joues. Elle portait une robe estivale blanche, dont on devinait les courbes de son corps au travers de la dentelle, avec ses longs cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tout en regardant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau, quand tout à coup sa respiration s'accélèra, avec ses yeux élargis, et ses jambes qui se mirent à trembler. Elle leva sa main droite et la posa sur sa poitrine, tout en essayant de contrôler sa nervosité._

_Klaus sortait lentement du lac, avec des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son torse nu et musclé, des yeux brillants de désir brûlant, ses lèvres entrouvertes, avec le bout de sa langue glissant sur leurs longueurs, en passant une main lente dans ses boucles d'or humides et emmêlées, il marcha lentement hors de l'eau avec des mouvements de séduction calculés._

_Il fit quelques pas sur la rive, tout en portant sur lui ce que Dieu lui avait donné le jour de sa naissance, ce qui se résumait par sa nudité totale, avant de montrer à Caroline, l'intensité de son désir, tout en la faisant rougir. Il atteint la position de Caroline, au bord du lac, tout en la tirant par la taille, fermement contre sa poitrine, en faisant glisser ses mains viriles sous la jupe de sa robe, pour soulever le tissu sur ses cuisses, avant de pétrir de ses mains, la partie tendre de sa chair._

_"Oh ..." Elle gémit de surprise, tout en rougissant._

_"Que portes-tu sous ta robe?" Il lui demanda, ses lèvres murmurant les mots, juste au dessus des siennes. "Comme je peux l'espérer, à ta vue, tu ne portes pas grand chose, mon amour." Il lui murmura tendrement._

_"Je ne porte rien en dessous ma robe." Elle lui confirma, tout en saisissant ses épaules nues pour garder son équilibre. Elle se sentait comme si elle était ivre et sur le point de tomber sur le sol._

_"Bonne fille!" Il lui répondit, avec un sourire sarcastique._

_"Ma robe est toute mouillée maintenant..." Elle murmura encore plus, avant d'être soulevé dans ses bras, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, tout en étant transporté dans l'eau._

_"Ta robe sera encore plus mouillée qu'elle ne l'est dans un instant..." Il lui répondit, avec un sourire en coin, en entrant leurs deux corps dans la fraîcheur de l'eau du lac._

_Caroline se figea en entrant dans l'eau, avant de sentir une gamme de délicieux frissons et un feu érotique s'intensifier dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle croisa ses bras autour du cou de Klaus, en sentant ses mains abaisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses bras._

_"Tu aimes être avec moi dans l'eau, Caroline?" Il lui demanda, tout en baissant la tête, avec ses lèvres charnues embrassant le creux de ses épaules, et sa main droite abaissant la fermeture éclair de sa robe._

_"Oui ..." Elle murmura, les yeux fermés._

_"Que désires-tu de moi?" Il lui murmura, tout en élevant ses lèvres sur le côté droit de son cou, en la déshabillant complètement hors de ladite robe dans le même moment, passant le tissu au dessus de la tête de Caroline, avant de la laisser flotter sur le lac._

_"Je veux t'appartenir ..." Elle lui murmura._

_"Tu m'appartiens déjà, ma chérie." Il lui répondit, avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser intense, puissant et passionné._

* * *

Caroline cria soudainement, tout en se relevant en position assise sur son lit, avant de placer une main sur sa poitrine, en ouvrant les yeux grands sous le choc intense de son rêve. Elle était tout en sueur, et d'intenses frissons traversaient son corps, de la tête aux pieds.

Elle soupira à plusieurs reprises, avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, tout en répétant à elle-même: _Caroline, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve _... Alors, elle leva sa main droite à sa bouche, tout en sentant le gonflement de ses lèvres ... C'était comme si le baiser de son rêve avait été des plus réel?

Elle secoua la tête dans le déni, tout en abaissant sa tête sur l'oreiller, avec sa main encore placée sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Klaus referma la porte du hall d'entrée de son manoir, tout en sifflant, et empruntant le chemin vers l'escalier.

**"Nick?"** Il entendit sa sœur l'appeller, avant de se retourner sur lui-même, tout en tenant la rampe avec sa main.

**"Bekah? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas, il est très tard?" **Il lui demanda.

Elle tenait un châle sur ses épaules, tout en marchant pour le rejoindre au bas des escaliers.

**"Je m'inquiétais pour toi...Tu as quitté en colère, et tu étais tellement triste, et je me sentais tellement mal."** Elle lui dit, tout en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants. **"Je suis tellement désolé, Nick ... Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis."** Elle lui expliqua, avant d'ajouter. **"S'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi?"**

Klaus baissa son regard, tout en avalant sa salive avec nervosité, ressentant une gamme d'émotions le prendre par surprise, en hochant la tête à sa sœur.

Elle atteint sa position sur l'escalier, puis elle souleva son corps sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche, tout en caressant sa droite de sa main, avant de monter à sa chambre.

* * *

**"Ok, Rebekah ... Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te conduire au bord du lac, entre tous les lieux, et surtout après l'école, n'en est pas moins."** Matt lui demanda, tout en marchant sur ses talons pour atteindre la rive du lac.

Elle se tenait immobile, en face du lac, en soupirant et en regardant l'eau, Matt à ses côtés, avant de se tourner sur elle-même, de le regarder fixement, et de soudainement encercler ses bras autour de son cou, glissant sa bouche sur celle de Matt pour l'embrasser.

Matt fut sur le choc pendant quelques secondes, avec ses yeux largement ouverts, avant de glisser une de ses mains autour de la taille de Rebekah, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux et en lui rendant son baiser.

**"Attends une minute, je ne comprends pas?"** Il lui dit, en état de choc complet, tout en la poussant doucement loin de son étreinte. **"Nous nous sommes embrassés chez toi, puis je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi pendant des jours, à l'exception de ton appel dans le milieu de la nuit ... Et maintenant, tu me demandes de te conduire ici pour m'embrasser?"** Il lui demanda, complètement abasourdi.

**"Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ... Disons simplement que j'avais besoin de retrouver un moment qui m'avait été volé."** Elle lui répondit, tout en frottant nerveusement ses mains ensemble.

**"Dieu comme témoin, Rebekah, tu es la fille la plus complexe que j'ai connu!"** Il s'écria, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Rebekah haussa les épaules, avant de s'approcher de lui, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine.

**"Et, cela te dérange tant que ça?"** Elle lui demanda, en se faisant séductrice.

**"Cela dépend de la journée, de mon humeur, et du plan diabolique que tu as dans ta jolie petite tête."** Matt lui répondit, en souriant et en faisant glisser des mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de Rebekah.

**"Je n'ai aucun plan à ce moment."** Elle lui dit, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Matt plongea son regard dans celui de Rebeka, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et d'entendre leurs portables sonner en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise, avant de lire leurs messages texte.

**"C'est de part d'Elijah."** Rebekah dit avec surprise, tout en ajoutant. **"Il est de retour à Mystic Falls."**

**"Même message..."** Matt l'informa.

**"Rendez-vous chez les Salvatores dans une demi-heure. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre, signé: Elijah."** Rebekah se mit à lire sur son petit écran.

**"Tu as une idée de ce qu'il veut?"** Matt lui demanda tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Non, je n'en ai aucune."** Rebekah lui répondit, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

Caroline se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de la cabine de passagers du jet privé de la famille Mikaelson, tout en portant ses bagages dans sa main droite. Elle grimaça de colère quand elle apperçu Klaus assis sur l'un des ultra moderne - sophistiqué - sièges en cuir. Elle laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds, dans un grand buit de «boum-bang», tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, et en le regardant avec un regard furieux.

Klaus plia son journal tranquillement sur ses genoux, avant de prendre une gorgée de son café matinal.

**"Bonjour, ma chérie, comment vas-tu en cette belle journée?"** Il lui demanda, tout en élevant son regard espiègle sur elle.

Caroline ferma les yeux, en soupirant et en comptant jusqu'à dix, avant de les rouvrir.

**"Ne pousse pas la plaisanterie, tu veux bien? Tu m'as sifflé et m'a ordonné d'être ici, et j'y suis, comme une bonne fille obéissante!"** Elle lui ajouta, avec une voix criarde.

**"Bon, mettons les choses au clair, mon amour, je ne t'ai pas commandé, je t'ai invité gentiment à un nouveau rendez-vous. Tu vois, c'est loin d'être la même chose."** Il lui répondit, tout en lui souriant. **"Tu te souviens de notre accord, n'est-ce pas?"**

**"Madame, désirez-vous que je prenne soin de vos bagages?"** Un steward demanda à Caroline.

**"Quoi?"** Elle s'écria en colère sur la pauvre âme, avant de secouer la tête en ajoutant. **"Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ... Oui, je vous remercie beaucoup."** Elle ajouta, tout en rougissant.

**"Ce n'est pas un problème Madame ... Mon nom est Alexandre, je suis l'agent de bord pour la durée de ce vol, n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."** Il lui répondit, tout en hochant la tête, et en prenant les bagages des mains de Caroline.

Caroline hocha la tête en remerciement, avant de tourner sa vue vers Klaus, qui lui montrait, avec sa main gauche, de prendre une position assise sur le siège à sa gauche, près du hublot. Elle soupira, avant enjamber ses jambes, et en prenant sa place près de lui.

**"N'oublie surtout pas qu'il ne restera plus que trois rendez-vous après celui-ci."** Elle murmura avec colère entre ses dents, tout en fermant sa ceinture de sécurité.

"**Mon tendre amour, comment pourrais-je l'oublier avec ta belle voix qui me le répéte à chaque occasion que tu trouves?"** Il lui répondit, tout en ricanant, et en tenant son journal dans ses mains.

**"Eh bien ..."** Elle dit, avant d'ajouter. **"Ce rendez-vous devrait en faits compter pour au moins trois rendez-vous. Tu as profité du fait que tu décidais de toutes les conditions relatives à notre accord. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de te suivre pendant plus d'un jour. "**

**"Ta faute, Love, tu aurais dû mentionner tes conditions avant... Par conséquent, j'ai mis le miennes."** Il lui répondit, tout en tournant sa tête, et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**"J'ai eu à mentir, à tricher, et à utiliser ma compulstion sur les personnes que j'aime pour être en mesure d'être avec toi sur cet avion."** Elle lui ajouta, tout en faisant la moue.

**"Et tu te débrouilles très bien dans le domaine du mensonge, si je peux le dire."** Il lui mentionna, tout en riant.

**"Ce n'est pas une blague, Klaus!"** Elle lui répondit, tout en poussant avec sa main droite, son journal sur ses genoux.

**"Bien tu vois, moi je trouve cela assez drôle."** Il lui répondit, avec un sourire en coin.

**"Grr ..."** Elle grogna le son de la colère, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, à travers le hublot. **"Si c'est le cas ... Je refuse de te parler durant toute la durée du vol."**

Klaus éclata de rire, tout en penchant la tête vers l'arrière.

**"Je doute fortement que tu puisses tenir ta langue pendant un bon 20 heures."** Il lui répondit.

**"20 heures! Dans cet avion?" **Caroline s'écria dans la panique, avant de lui demander. **"Où allons-nous?"**

**"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."** Il lui répondit, avec un ton moqueur dans la voix.

Le personnel sur le terrain de l'aéroport poussa la passerelle loin de l'entrée de l'avion, et Alexandre ferma la porte hublot, tout en prenant toutes les précautions de sécurité nécessaires.

Caroline saisi les bras de son siège, en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Cet avion était beaucoup plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient pris pour aller à Paris.

**"Cet avion est plus petit, n'est-ce pas?"** Elle demanda soudainement à Klaus, lui faisant tourner la tête pour la regarder, tout en laissant son journal sur une table, près de lui.

**"L'avion est sécuritaire, Caroline."** Il murmura, tout en lui caressant la joue avec sa main gauche. **"Gilles est le pilote de cet avion pour Elijah depuis des années maintenant."** Il ajouta, comme explication, avant de glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, créant une gamme de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Caroline.

**"Elijah?"** Elle répéta, tout en tournant la tête pour le regarder avec surprise.

**"Oui, mon frère est de retour à Mystic Falls, par conséquent, nous sommes en mesure de prendre le jet privé."** Il répondit à Caroline, sans lui donner aucune autre explication.

**"Tu sembles heureux comme un pinson à ce sujet."** Elle lui répondit, tout en roulant ses yeux.

**"Il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur le retour de mon frère."** Il lui répondit, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Caroline.

Caroline rougit, avant de se tourner vers son hublot, une fois de plus, avant d'entendre une voix venant des haut-parleurs.

_"Bonne journée, Monsieur Mikaealson, Mademoiselle Forbes, mon nom est Gilles, je serai votre pilote pour la durée de ce vol. Je vais être assisté par Roger, le co-pilote. La durée de ce vol, si nous ne connaissons pas trop de turbulence devrait être d'environ 19 heures, 34 minutes. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'itinéraire de vol vers Tokyo à toutes les quatre à cinq heures. "_

**"Tokyo!"** Elle répéta en état de choc, en tournant la tête pour regarder Klaus, en lui montrant des étincelles de joie dans ses yeux.

**"Heureuse?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en souriant à Caroline.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle lui sourit en retour, avant de tourner son regard vers le hublot, et de voir l'avion se diriger vers la piste de décollage.

_"Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous sommes sur le point de décoller." _Le pilote ajouta de sa voix forte dans les haut-parleurs.

Caroline soupira de peur, tout en glissant sa main tremblante dans celle de Klaus, le faisant sursauter de surprise et tourner la tête pour la regarder, avant de serrer la main de Caroline dans la sienne, et de l'élever vers sa bouche, pour embrasser la base de son poignet.

* * *

À tous et toutes, merci de continuer de me lire.

Prenez bonne note que je viens de décrocher un emploi, donc, soyez gentilles et patientes avec les _updates_ de cette fic. Merci et prenez bien soin de vous.

*** Vous avez entendu Artémisia et Nina? Vous devez être patientes! LOL


	7. Tokyo Part 1

**SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS**

Fan Fic 3ième saison TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

Par:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapitre 7

"**TOKYO"**

1ère partie

* * *

**虎穴 に 入ら ず ず****.**

**Si vous ne rentrez pas dans la grotte du tigre, vous ne pourrez pas attraper son petit.**

* * *

Le souvenir intense qui restera à jamais dans le coeur de Caroline au sujet de sa visite à Tokyo, sera l'exotisme de la pluie qui s'expliquera à elle toujours par ces souvenirs: Une partie de douce espérance, une trace de nostalgie, un soupçon de peur, et une gamme de couleurs flamboyantes mélangé à un parfum épicé et fleuri.

Les jours précédents resterait dans son cœur pour toujours, même si la morsure venimeuse du doute et de la peur s'était infiltré dans son cœur.

* * *

Caroline suivi le serviteur japonais assigné, tout le long du corridor du 55ième étage de cet hôtel de luxe du centre de Tokyo, vers le penthouse privée de Klaus. Le majordome ouvrit, à l'aide d'une carte à puce, les deux portes d'entrée, avant de faire une révérence devant Caroline, avec une invitation de la main, à entrer à l'intérieur de cet appartement / multi-chambres de luxe. Un décor prestigieux asiatique accueilli Caroline à l'intérieur de ces murs.

**"****ありがとう****- Merci" **Klaus s'adressa, dans les deux langues, au majordome, tout en hochant sa tête, et en faisant glisser un billet généreux de yen dans la petite main de l'homme.

**"****あなた****は****夜****の****私****の****サービス****を****必要****と****し****て****いる****- Avez-vous besoin de mes services pour la nuit, Monsieur Mikaelson?" **Le majordome assigné demanda à Klaus dans sa langue natale.

**"****いいえ****朝食****に****戻っ****て****き****た****よ****- Non, Vous reviendrez pour le petit déjeuner. "** Klaus lui répondit également en japonais.

Le majordome hocha la tête avec respect, avant de faire sa révérence, et en refermant les portes d'entrée derrière lui.

Caroline dispersa son regard sur le décor de ce palace royal: Parquet de luxe, meubles en bois d'acajou foncé, avec un accent de design asiatique, un canapé en cuir de luxe, en forme de « L », avec des coussins de soie de multi-couleurs sporadiquement placés sur les sièges, et de plus gros sur le plancher de bois. Au milieu de la salle de séjour, une chambre à quatre murs de verre, cachant un petit jardin japonais, avec un aquarium de poissons tropicaux, et en plus, au plafond, un puits de lumière reflétant la nuit étoilée du ciel de Tokyo.

Alors que Klaus s'était addressé au majordome, elle marcha le long d'un couloir, où différents tableaux de talentueux artistes/peintres japonais étaient placés sur le mur en exposition. Elle atteint finalement une porte coulissante boisée, cachant une chambre exquise, avec un lit de grandeur King, de style asiatique, un mur de verre qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain ultra moderne, et aussi sur le plafond une autre petite lucarne. Mais, ce n'était rien comparé à la vue magnifique de Tokyo, grâce à une baie vitrée panoramique qui menait à la terrasse, où des meubles de rotin de luxe et un jacuzzi moderne l'attendait.

Caroline soupira devant l'extraodinaire et magnifique vue offerte devant ses yeux, une main posée sur sa poitrine, tout en avancant de quelques pas vers la rampe de sécurité, avant de l'attraper avec ses deux mains pour garder son équilibre. Elle se sentait étourdie et accablée, sous les étoiles de cette nuit, en face d'une des plus grandes capitales du monde. Elle ferma les yeux, pendant quelques minutes, ces derniers se remplissant de larmes, une main posée sur sa bouche, avant de sentir deux mains viriles glisser sur ses hanches, deux bras forts encerclant sa taille, une poitrine musclée poussant légérement sur son dos, un souffle doux sur le côté droit de son cou, et une voix basse à son oreille droite.

**"Tu dois laisser sortir les sentiments que tu retiens à l'intérieur de toi, Love." **Klaus murmura à Caroline.

**"Mais c'est tellement stupide ..." **Elle marmonna de façon presque incohérente, tout en se sentant une gamme de convulsions et un flot de larmes frapper son corps tout en entier.

**"Chut ..." **Klaus lui dit à l'oreille, le menton appuyé sur le haut de sa tête, sa main gauche caressant ses cheveux, son bras droit encerclant sa taille, avant de refermer ses bras serré autour de son corps tremblant.** "Je te tiens, je ne te laisserai pas tomber." **Il lui murmura, tout en fermant les yeux, et en ressentant sa douleur profonde.

**"Cela fait mal ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" **Elle lui demanda, entre deux spasmes de pleurs.

**"Je sais, ma chérie." **Il lui murmura, tout en la tournant dans ses bras, pour que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine.** "Je te tiens dans mes bras maintenant, je te soutiendrais." **Il rajouta, tout en caressant son dos pour la calmer**.**

Elle saisit avec force de sa main gauche, le tissu de son tee-shirt, en encerclant sa taille avec son bras droit, laissant sortir toute sa colère, sa tristesse, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré la dernière année, lors de sa transition en vampire. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire le deuil de l'humaine Caroline, et de se débarrasser de toute cette douleur. Elle avait toujours joué la comédie, montrant à tous une Caroline Forbes forte et ambitieuse, devant sa famille et ses amis. Et maintenant, dans les bras de Klaus, elle se laissait aller à son besoin d'être consolée de cette tristesse.

Elle pleura sa douleur pour ce qui lui sembla être un très long moment, avant de passer le dos de sa main sur ses yeux pour balayer ses larmes. Klaus rouvrit les yeux, et abaissa son regard sur elle, avant de prendre son menton pour soulever sa tête, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Caroline.

**"Tu te sens mieux, Love? Parle moi, tu veux bien?" **Il lui demanda, tout en caressant ses joues, ses cheveux, la ligne douce et féminine de sa mâchoire.

Caroline garda le silence, tout en noyant ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de Klaus, avant de séparer ses lèvres dans une prière secrète d'être embrassée.

**"Tu dois savoir l'effet que tu as sur moi en cet instant, Caroline." **Il lui murmura, tout en caressant la longueur de sa lèvre inférieure, avec le bout de son pouce, dans une caresse presque insupportable, créant une onde de frissons dans tout le corps de Caroline, avant de baisser sa tête près de la sienne, sa bouche glissant lentement sur ses lèvres tremblantes, son souffle infiltrant une nouvelle vie dans son âme, le bout de sa langue caressant le coin de ses lèvres, tout en grignotant ces dernières, en de doux baisers.

Caroline murmura de petits sons de contentement, tout en prononcant son nom sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et approfondir son baiser, tout en prenant possession de sa bouche avec sa langue, avant de glisser ses mains dans le bas de son dos, tout en poussant son bassin en plein contact avec le sien, la faisant sursauter tout en réalisant la réponse de son désir pour elle.

Elle leva les mains sur sa poitrine, avant de glisser cette dernière dans ses cheveux, dans une prise ferme, tout en sentant ses seins devenir extrêmement sensibles au toucher de son torse musclé. Chacun des muscles de Klaus tendus avec impatience de lui donner un plaisir encore plus sensuel.

Soudain, elle se sortit de ce moment d'égarement, en le poussant, avec ses deux mains posées à plat sur sa poitrine, tout en se tenant loin de lui et en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction et une main sur sa poitrine, pour se calmer.

**"Ne me touche pas, Klaus!" **Elle cria.

Klaus soupira plusieurs fois, avant de fermer les yeux, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pour ensuite mettre ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Caroline, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait...Tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau là." **Il lui murmura, très calmement.

**"Tu as profité de ma faiblesse, et le fait que je me sentais si remuée à l'intérieur de moi pour un court instant." **Elle lui répondit.

**"Caroline, je n'ai pas profité de toi ... Tu es plus que remuée, tu n'as pas encore fait le deuil de la jeune femme humaine qui est toujours en toi ... Et, crois-moi, Love...Je sais de quoi je parle." **Il lui dit, avec un ton rassurant, tout en fermant les poings de colère, et en verrouillant ses yeux dans les siens.** "Si j'avais voulu profiter de toi, j'aurais utilité ma compulsion, je t'aurais mis sur mes épaules; je t'aurais jeté sur mon lit, avant de ravager ton corps pendant des heures, en te faisant l'amour, tout en te faisant oublier tous les autres hommes qui ont passé dans ta vie avant moi."**

Caroline le regarda surprise, tout en rougissant intensément à ses parole, avant de baisser la vue.

**"C'était à mes conditions, Klaus, que je t'ai proposé cet accord, ne l'oublie jamais." **Elle le rappela.

**"Non, c'est aux miennes, Caroline!" **Il s'en pris à elle, tout en soupirant de colère, avant d'ajouter.** "Tu es à moi quand tu es avec moi, je contrôle le jeu!"**

**"Ce n'est juste qu'un jeu pour toi, n'est-ce pas?" **Elle cria, avant d'ajouter en colère.** "Il faut laisser simplement jouer le grand homme Alpha, pour t'aider à afficher la super-puissance de l'hybride Original!"**

**"Mais tu vois, ma chérie, c'est "Toi" qui a commencé, c'est "Toi"est venu me voir avec cet accord, je ne te l'ai certainement pas demandé!" **Il lui expliqua, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, avant d'ajouter.** "Maintenant, si seulement tu pourrais devenir la moitié de la femme que je sais que tu peux être dans mes bras, tu pourrais finalement avouer que tu as trouvé cette idée stupide d'accord entre nous, parce que tu avais besoin d'une brillante idée pour trouver ton chemin dans ma lit, quand tout ce que tu avais à faire était de tout simplement me le demander, Love. "**

Caroline se figea sous l'insulte, avant de faire quelques pas vers Klaus, et de le gifler deux fois à travers ses joues.

Klaus frémit de colère, levant sa main droite à ses joues, tout en frottant sa peau rouge.

**"Tu oses lever la main une autre fois sur moi, Caroline, et je te jure que je vais te mettre dans mon lit bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Et je me fous de respecter tes souhaits, si cela arrive de nouveau." **Il éclata sa colère sur elle, avant de marcher vers la porte coulissante en verre, et d'entrer dans la chambre de luxe.

Caroline soupira, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'accroupir sur le sol de la terrasse, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

* * *

Caroline entra dans la chambre laissée dans la pénombre, tout en dirigeant ses pas à l'intérieur, avec seulement les rayons de la lune pour éclairer la pièce, s'avançant plus vers le lit, où Klaus était couché sur le couvre-lit de soie, avec son avant-bras droit sous sa tête, sur l'oreiller, tout en gardant son regard vers le plafond, avec un de ses genoux relevé.

Elle toussa plusieurs fois, tout en se frottant ses mains nerveusement, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Klaus. Elle pris un pas de plus avant de s'asseoir à l'extrémité gauche du lit, avant de le regarder fixement.

**"Je suis désolé, j'étais hors de moi." **Elle murmura, tout en baissant la tête.** "Je me trouvais en face de cette vue panoramique de la ville de Tokyo, et toutes mes émotions ont soudainement pris le meilleur de moi-même."**

Klaus tourna la tête pour la regarder, avant de sourire.

**"Tes excuses sont acceptées." **Il lui répondit, tout en la regardant.

**"Et je te remercie de m'avoir amenée ici, Tokyo est une ville magnifique." **Elle lui mentionna par la suite.

**"C'est mon plus grand plaisir." **Il lui répondit, tout en lui souriant.

Elle hocha la tête, dans la gratitude, tout en rougissant. Klaus ne lui avait montré que de la bonté, et cela plus d'une fois, et il lui faisait maintenant douter de sa méchanceté vrai.

**"Tu as raison, je n'ai pas pleuré pour la Caroline humaine en moi." **Elle lui avoua, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur d'embrasser ton côté vampirisme, mon amour?" **Il lui demanda, tout en glissant sa main gauche sous son oreiller.

**"Je ne sais pas comment me contrôler." **Elle murmura, tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.** "Stefan m'a montré comment contrôler mon envie de me nourrir de sang humain, mais pour le reste je ne sais pas?"**

**"Qui a dit que tu as réellement besoin de te contrôler? Et si c'était l'inverse, si tu avais plutôt besoin d'embrasser ton côté obscure?" **Il lui demanda.

Caroline ferma les yeux dans l'irritation. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours que Klaus pouvait comprendre son point de vue?

**"Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé." **Elle lui dit avec agacement, avant de sentir sa main droite attraper son poignet.

**"Ne t'en vas pas, écoute-moi, Love." **Illui demanda poliment.

Elle le regarda un court instant, avant de se coucher à l'autre extrémité du lit gigantesque, face à face à lui, la tête posée sur l'oreiller à ses côtés.

**"L'être humain et vivant qu'était Caroline est parti pour toujours, autant que tu voudrais le redevenir un jour, et que tu voudrais qu'elle revienne, elle ne reviendra jamais." **Il lui murmura.

**"Je sais." **Elle lui répondit, tout en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. **"Mais elle me manque tellement."** Elle ajouta, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

**"Elle est ici dans ton coeur, Love. Elle s'est juste transformée en quelque chose de plus magnifique." **Klaus lui répondit, avec un souriresur les lèvres.** "Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas, ma chérie? "**

**"Comment peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me dire une chose pareille, Toi plus que tous ... N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a dit le jour de mon anniversaire que tu avais pensé mettre fin à ta vie de vampire plus d'une fois?" **Elle lui demanda.

**"Tu te souviens de toutes les choses que je t'ai dis, je suis, tout à fait, touché, Caroline." **Il lui répondu, tout en lui souriant.

**"Oh, ne fais pas le malin, s'il-te-plait!" **Caroline marmonna entre ses dents, tout en roulant ses yeux au plafond.

**"Tu as raison, je l'ai dis ... Et puis, je me suis souvenu que j'étais moi-même une force de la nature, à moi tout seul. J'avais besoin de rester sous ma forme de vampire et de me battre pour procréer notre espèce." **Il lui répondit.

**"Reproduire ton espèce, en tuant des innocents?" **Elle s'en est pris à lui, tout en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

**"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes, Caroline, mais tu me comprendras un jour." **Il lui répondit.

Elle regarda au plafond pour un moment, sa tête sur l'oreiller, avant de lui demander dans un murmure.

**"Pourquoi moi, Klaus? Pourquoi suis-je celle que tu veux?"**

**"Et pourquoi pas?" **Il lui répondit, avant d'ajouter.** "Tu es la lumière la plus vive et brillante dans mes ténèbres, Caroline."**

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour le regarder, avant de ressentir une gamme d'émotions fortes la frapper toute entière, tout en sentant sa main caresser sa joue gauche.

**"Tu n'es pas seulement belle, pleine de lumière et forte. Tu as aussi la capacité de me faire oublier." **Il murmura comme un aveu.

Elle plissa les yeux avec surprise, tout en le dévisageant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là exactement?

**"Tu as besoin de dormir maintenant." **Il ajouta à voix basse, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

**"Hum ..." **Elle murmura tout en fermant les yeux.** "Je dois aller dans ma chambre."**

**"Je ne te toucherai pas, et je ne vais pas te séduire, Caroline. Tu peux donc dormir en toute sécurité à mes cotés." **Il ajouta.

**"Je ne te crois pas. " **Elle lui marmonna, à moitié endormie.

**"Tu dois me croire, je ne pourrais jamais te nuire d'aucune façon, Love. Mais, je pourrais nuire à quiconque voudrait mettre ta vie en danger, par contre." **Il lui murmura, tout en faisant glisser son corps près du sien, et en lui baisant le front.

**"Demain matin, nous allons prendre le métro et je vais te montrer tous les marchés de produits alimentaires et de fleurs de Tokyo, un vrai régal pour les yeux et le palais, tu es daccord?" **Il lui murmura dans l'oreille.

**"Ok ..." **Elle lui répondit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Elena Gilbert ferma les yeux et soupira à plusieurs reprises, tout en essayant de se calmer, avant de se frotter les mains nerveusement sur le tissu de son jean et de diriger ses pas vers la porte d'entrée du Boarding House des Salvatores. Elle tourna la poignée, avant de se tenir toute droite devant Elijah Mikaelson.

**"Elijah." **Elle murmura, tout en noyant ses yeux dans les siens, et en lui souriant timidement.

**"Elena." **Il lui répondit, en souriant. "**Il semblerait que** n**ous nous retrouvons une fois de plus?"** Il ajouta, tout en gardant ses yeux dans les siens, et en la voyant rougir sous son regard insistant.** "Puis-je entrer?"**

**"Pardon? Oh, bien sûr!" **Elle lui répondit, avant de lui signifier de rentrer par un signe de la main.

**"Est-ce qu'ils ont répondu à mon invitation?"** Il lui demanda, avant de glisser sa main sur le bas de son dos, l'invitant à passer devant lui, tout en lui faisant ressentir une gamme de délicieux frissons dans son corps.

**"Pour la plupart, je pense, je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine des personnes que tu as invité?" **Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules et en entrant dans le parloir, avec Elijah à ses côtés.

**"Ah voilà grand-papa Original! Dis cela faisait un moment quand même? Mais tu ne pourrais pas retourner d'où tu viens? " **Damon marmonna, apparemment frappé d'incapacité par l'alcool, tout en avançant de quelques pas vers Elijah, avec un verre de Bourbon dans sa main droite, et la bouteille dans l'autre.** "Puis-je t'offrir un verre: thé vert, camomille, pour aider le sommeil des personnes âgées?"**

**"Damon!" **Elena cria, en colère, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

**"Quoi Elena? On ne peut plus rire maintenant?" **Damon lui demanda, avant de pencher son visage à un pouce près de la sienne. **"C'est ma maison après tout, et cet imbécile d'Original fait irruption ici, comme si il possède l'endroit!" **Il ajouta, tout en se versant plus d'alcool dans son verre.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé." **Elena murmura à Elijah, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. **"Il est comme ça depuis la mort d'Alaric." **Elle lui expliqua, tout en haussant ses épaules.

**"Non, Elena, mon frère est comme ça depuis toujours!" **Stefan s'écria, en entrant dans le parloir. **"Pardonnez mon frère, Elijah, il n'a jamais eu de bonnes manières." **Stefan lui mentionna, avant de pointer un doigt en direction de Damon.** "Et ce n'est pas ta maison, mais notre maison, la mienne et la tienne, Damon!"**

**"Ah oui! Mon frère le "lécheux de derrière", Comment ai-je oublié que tu faisais des courbettes devant cet Original?" **Damon répondit à son frère, avec un ton de moquerie, tout en faisant une courbette/révérence, et en hochant la tête vers Elijah.

**"Damon, c'est assez!" **Elena s'écria dans la colère. **"Je suis désolé, Elijah."** Elle ajouta, avant de timidement croiser son regard.

**"Aucune insulte prise, Elena." **Elijah lui répondit, tout en lui souriant.

**"C'est vrai, Elena, comment ai-je pu oublier, Elijah a tourné tes petites culottes dans un twist, pardonne-moi, princesse!" **Damon marmonna entre ses dents, en colère, mais tout en la faisant rougir.

Elijah leva ses yeux au plafond, tout en soupirant d'ennui, avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et en se tenant debout devant la baie vitrée. Par chance, plus d'un millier d'années sur cette terre lui avait donné la chance de maitriser avec perfection sa tolérance et sa patience .

**"Salut!" **Bonnie dit, tout en entrant dans la salle du parloir.** "Quelle est la raison de cette rencontre;? J'ai reçu un message texte d'Elijah, il mentionnait de le rencontrer ici" **Bonnie ajouta, avant de faire tomber son sac à main sur une console.** "Oh! Vous êtes ici." **Bonnie marmonna, surprise, tout en rougissant et en remarquant la présence d'Elijah, debout, près de la fenêtre.

**"Miss Bennett." **Elijah la salua, tout en hochant la tête.

**"Ok, mon cher frère, que faissons-nous ici?" **Rebekah lui demanda, tout en entrant dans la salle, avec Matt sur ses talons.

**"Oh, regarde qui est là, le petit poussin blond Original qui a couché avec toute la population mâle de Mystic Falls." **Damon se moqua de Rebekah, tout en avalant un autre verre.

**"Toi inclus!" **Rebekah lui répondit du tac au tac, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, et en adressant un sourire narquois à Elena, qui devint blanche comme un neige sous l'insulte, tout en rougissant et en évitant de regarder Elijah.

**"Ah, mais cela fait bien longtemps de cela, ma chérie; maintemant je préfère que ma conquête d'une nuit soit moins prostituée que toi!" **Damon lui répondit, avant de voir Matt le dévisager avec colère.

**"Quoi Donovan? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es sous son charme aussi?" **Damon lui demanda, avant de voir Matt fermer les poings avec colère.

**"Ne me pousse pas, Salvatore." **Matt l'averti, tout en secouant la tête.

**Je ne te poussse pas, mon mec, c'est juste un avertissement amical de ne pas entrer dans sa petites culotte trop rapidement. Elle peut devenir malsaine en peu de temps, et te mordre comme un serpent. Une minute, elle est en dessous de toi, le lendemain elle te torture enchaîné à un mur." **Damon lui expliqua, tout en souriant à Rebekah.

**"Damon, arrête veux-tu?" **Stefan lui suggéra.

**"Quoi, Stefan? Tu cherches à revenir vers Rebekah toi aussi? Elena ne te suffit plus, tu as besoin de raviver le passé?" **Damon demanda à son frère.

**"Assez!" **Elijah cria à tous, d'une voix forte, tout en les faisant sursauter et tourner leurs regards dans sa direction.** "Vous agissez comme des enfants! Et Rebekah, essaye d'avoir plus de classe bon sang, tu es une Mikaelson! Quant à vous, jeune, stupide et égocentrique Damon, un jour, votre tempérament et votre insolence sera votre mort, vous avez de la chance que c'est moi qui est debout dans cette salle, et non un ennemi, ou vous le seriez déjà!" **Elijah le mis en garde, tout en réduisant son regard sur lui.

Rebekah regarda son frère dans les yeux, tout en rougissant et en baissant sa vue dans la honte, avant de sentir le bout des doigts de Matt brosser l'intérieur de sa main gauche, dans un geste de confort, presque imperceptible. Damon se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, tout en abaissant ses yeux également, et Stefan ferma les yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

**"S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-nous, Elijah." **Stefan lui dit, tout en hochant la tête.** "Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de nous réunir pour cette rencontre avec vous aujourd'hui? Vous avez été absent de Mystic Falls pendant un bon moment." **Stefan lui mentionna.

**"Oui, grand-papa, quel est le but réel de ce rassemblement?" **Damon lui demanda, avec un sourire en coin.

**"Il est venu à mon attention qu'Alaric Saltzman avait trouvé sa mort dans une ruelle proche du Mystic Grill." **Eljah dit, tout en se croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, et en faisant lentement les cent pas en avant du groupe.** "Damon, ai-je raison?" **Il lui demanda.

**"Oui." **Damon lui répondit, tout en abaissant ses yeux, et en fermant ses poings de colère.

**"Maintenant, nous savons tous qu'Alaric Saltzman, avec l'aide de ma mère, avait été créé comme le nouvel Original tueur de vampire." **Elijah expliqua.

**"Oui, et en quoi cela pourrait nous éclairer plus?" **Stefan lui demanda, tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

**"Permets-moi de terminer, Stefan." **Elijah lui demanda, avec un geste de la main, tout en continuant son rythme de marche.** "Cela dit, la seule façon de tuer Monsieur Saltzman était avec le poignard d'argent, créé également par notre mère."**

**"Il n'y a rien de nouveau à ce que tu nous chantes." **Damon mentionna, tout en fronçant les sourcils, en haussant les épaules et en roulant les yeux au plafond.

**"Pour tuer Alaric Saltzman, vous ne deviez pas être un vampire ou un hybride, ou cela vous tuerait instantanément. Un humain était donc nécessaire pour accomplir cette tâche, mais les seuls humains qui connaissaient cette arme ultime qui pourrait détruire toute la ligne de vampires étaient: Elena, Bonnie, Matt et Jeremy "**Elijah continua a présenté son argument.** "Aucun de ceux mentionnés semble l'avoir fait, donc, qui aurait pu le faire, qui voudrait détruire notre ligne de vampires?"**

**"Envisagez-vous des loups-garous?" **Stefan a demandé, tout en fronçant les yeux sur Elijah.

**"Non, ça aurait pu être une bonne théorie, si Tyler Lockwood n'avait pas été tourné en hybride, ou, si mon frère n'avait pas rayé de la carte la population presque entière de loups-garous, de par son obsession de créer son armée d'hybrides." **Elijah lui répondit, avant de prendre une position assise sur le bras droit du canapé, où Elena avait pris place.

**"Alors? Qui cela pourrait-il être, Elijah?" **Elena lui demanda.

**"Je ne vois qu'une possibilité: Une autre espèce qui aurait volé l'arme ultime dans l'espoir de nous détruire dans un proche avenir" **Elijah expliqua, tout en hochant la tête vers elle.

**"Oh, tu dois me faire marcher!" **Damon s'exclama en colère.** "Une autre espèce, vraiment, c'est cela ton explication? Après les loups-garous, la lune et la malédiction du soleil, que pouvons-nous attendre maintenant, une armée de pingouins?" **Il ajouta, tout en secouant la tête.

**"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas à d'autres espèces tout aussi puissantes que la nôtre, qu'elles ne peuvent pas quand même exister." **Elijah lui répondit.

**"Donc, l'arme ultime créé par votre mère serait dans les mains d'ennemis plus puissants qu'Alaric?" **Stefan le questionna.

**"C'est en fait ma façon de voir la situation présente, Stefan." **Elijah confirma, tout en hochant la tête.

**"Que sommes-nous censés faire maintenant?" **Stefan lui demanda.

**"Vous restez sur vos gardes, comme vous étiez lorsqu'Alaric avait l'arme de ma mère en sa possession." **Elijah expliqua, avant d'ajouter.** "Celui qui a besoin d'être protégé le plus, et par tous les coûts, et ce pour épargner toutes vos vies, c'est mon frère Niklaus, si cet ennemi détiens l'arme ultime dans ses mains, Klaus pourrait être la première cible, donc la majorité d'entre vous pourraient être morts. "**

**"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que, votre histoire de conte de fées avec un ennemi plus dangereux, existe vraiment?" **Damon lui demanda en colère, tout en marchant pour atteindre Elijah.** "Elijah, de toute évidence ne nous dis pas la moitié de ce qu'il sait!" **Damon l'accusa, tout en promenant son regard dans la pièce.** "Ne soyez pas aveugle, il sait déjà qui est l'ennemi, c'est évident!" **Damon cria encore plus.

**"J'ai été sur cette terre plus longtemps que vous l'avez été, Damon. J'ai appris à laisser aller mon ego surdimensionné, et garder une partie de ce que je sais en moi-même, et donner les informations que je peux donner aux autres. Un jour, on peut l'espérer, vous laisserez aller le vôtre. J'ai connu ma part d'ennemis au cours des siècles, la plupart d'entre eux sont morts, certaines de leurs espèces aussi avec l'appel de temps. Par conséquent, je ne peux pas dire avec certitude qui est cet ennemi." **Elijah lui répondit, tout en regardant Damon dans les yeux.

**"Que proposez-vous que nous fassions?" **Stefan lui demanda.

**"Restez sur vos gardes, et gardez les yeux ouverts. Cette situation présente un danger qui n'est pas près de disparaître, et ceci pour un long moment!" **Elijah répondit à Stefan, avant d'ajouter.** "Où est votre amie, Elena?" **Elijah lui demanda tout d'un coup.

**"Mon amie?" **Elena lui répondit, surprise.

**"Oui, la jeune femme vampire, avec des cheveux blonds, Caroline Forbes?" **Il lui demanda, tout en soulevant un de ses sourcils.** "Je lui ai envoyé une invitation aussi."**

**"Caroline?" **Elena répéta, avant de tourner la tête vers Bonnie.

**"Je ne sais pas." **Bonnie a répondu, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Elle a quitté la ville pour une urgence familiale." **Matt leur expliqua, tout en voyant Rebekah rouler ses yeux au plafond, et fermer les poings de colère, ce qui ne fut pas inaperçu pour Matt, ni Elijah.

**"Et bien, veuillez garder Mademoiselle Forbes informée." **Il leur dit à tous, tout en se relevant sur ses pieds. **"Rebekah, puis-je avoir un mot avec toi, s'il-te-plaît?" **Il lui demanda, avant de tendre sa main droite, tout en marchant vers la porte d'entrée, avant de tourner son regard vers sa sœur et s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre.** "Où est Niklaus?" **Elijah lui murmura à l'oreille.

**"Je ne sais pas où il se trouve ces jours-ci, Elijah." **Rebekah murmura, tout en haussant les épaules. **"Il a été absent la plupart du temps, en compagnie de sa bimbo blonde!"**

**"C'est ce que je pensais." **Elijah répondit, tout en prenant son blackberry dans ses mains. **"Il était absent pour quelles raisons?" **Il ajouta comme question, tout en vérifiant si il avait des messages de Klaus, malheureusement, il n'en avait pas reçu.

**"Ils ont voyagé." **Ellelui répondit, tout en roulant ses yeux, dans l'ennui.

**"Que veux-tu dire ils ont voyagé?" **Elielui demanda, tout en la saisissant par ses épaules**.**

**"Je pense qu'ils étaient à Paris il n'y a pas si longtemps." **Rebekah lui répondit, complètement abasourdie par sa vive réaction.

**"Merde!" **Elijah dit en colère, entre ses dents, en composant un numéro.

**"Elijah, tu commences à me faire peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" **Rebekah lui demanda, tout en saisissant son avant-bras gauche.

**"Oui, Mikaelson en ligne, est-ce que le jet est disponible à décoller?" **Il demanda à son interlocuteur. **"Et l'avion a atterri dans quel pays?" **Il demanda plus, en face d'une Rebekah nerveuse.** "Merci!" **Il ajouta enfin, avant de fermer la ligne, et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.** "Fuck! L'avion a atterri à Tokyo en tous les lieux! "**

**"Elijah, Tu me fais vraiment peur maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe." **Elle le pria.

**"Je dois y aller, Rebekah ... Mais avant, que peux-tu me dire de plus des actions passées de Klaus?" **Elijah lui demanda, tout en la saisissant par l'avant-bras.

**"Je ne sais pas. Il a vu Caroline Forbes, un jour sur deux. Je ne saurais dire quel accord malsain qu'ils ont entre eux, Elijah. Aucun des amis de Caroline ne sont même conscients qu'ils sont ensemble. Caroline Forbes n'est pas partie visiter un parent de la famille en urgence, c'est faux, elle est avec Niklaus, j'en suis sûr" **Rebekah éclata la vérité à la face de son frère.

**"Tu crois qu'il l'aurait forcé à le suivre?" **Elijah lui demanda.

**"Non" **Répondit-elle, tout en secouant la tête.** "Elle a menti à ses amis, et elle a même contraint Matt Donovan d'oublier une rencontre que nous avions eu avec eux, il y a quelques jours."**

**"Il va la mettre en danger." **Elijah dit tout en fronçant les sourcils, et en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

**"Quel danger, Elijah?" **Rebekah lui pria de lui avouer.

**"Protége-toi autant que tu le peux, je dois y aller." **Elijah répondit à sa sœur, avant de sortir de la maison.

**"Elijah, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" **Elle cria, tout en restant sous l'encadrement de la porte, avant de le voir se diriger vers sa voiture.

**"Il part?" **Elena demanda à Rebekah, tout en atteignant sa position. Rebekah lui répondit en hochant la tête.

**"Tu ne penses pas avoir assez d'hommes épinglés sur toi, Elena? Il te faut mon frère aussi?" **Elle ajouta, avant de voir Elena sortir à l'extérieur de la maison pour courrir en arrière d'Elijah, tout en ignorant ses dires.

**"Rebekha?" **Elle entendit la voix de Matt l'appeler en arrière d'elle, avant de se tourner et de le regarder dans les yeux avec surprise.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu as mentionné à ton frère que Caroline m'avait fait oublié?" **Il lui demanda, en fermant les poings avec colère, avant de demander. **"Quel souvenir m'a-t'elle pris?"**

**"J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer plusieurs fois, mais tu as refusé de me croire." **Rebekah essaya de lui expliquer une fois de plus.

Matt ferma les yeux, en soupirant, avant de pousser Rebekah hors de son chemin, et de sortir de la maison.

**"Matt, s'il te plaît écoute-moi?" **Rebekah lui cria, en courant après lui.

**"J'en ai marre d'écouter chacun d'entre vous, et surtout, j'en ai marre de toi, Rebekah, et j'en ai marre d'être au milieu de toutes ces choses surnaturelles. Je veux juste retrouver mon vrai moi humain!" **Il lui cria, avant d'atteindre son camion, en prenant place sur le siège du conducteur, et en démarrant le moteur sur un crissement de pneus.

**"Matt, je voulais seulement te protéger." **Rebekha murmura pour elle-même, avec des larmes dans les yeux, tout en penchant son corps, avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

* * *

**"Elijah!" **Elena l'appela, tout en courant derrière lui.

**"Elena?" **Il répondit avec surprise, avant de glisser la clé de sa voiture dans la porte du conducteur.

**"Je te connais un peu, Elijah." **Elle lui dit, tout en atteignant sa position debout en avant de sa voiture, et en glissant une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille droite.** "Tu caches quelque chose. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'est encore plus effrayant que ce que nous pourrions tous imaginer. "**

**"Nous avons toujours eu ce lien spécial entre nous, Elena." **Il lui répondit, en souriant, et en noyant son regard dans le sien. **"Nous sommes capables de sentir la pensée la plus profonde de l'autre."**

Elena rougit à ses parole, avant de lever la main sur son avant-bras droit.

**"J'ai peur, Elijah. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as peur aussi, et je t'ai toujours connu, comme inébranlable et très sûr de toi-même." **Elle lui expliqua, avant d'ajouter. **"Et ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux, aujourd'hui, c'était la peur d'un homme humain, pas un Original de plus de mille ans."**

**"Je ne suis pas humain, Elena. Tu sais déjà ce fait sur moi , et depuis longtemps maintenant." **Il lui répondit, en levant un de ses sourcils, et en lui souriant.

**"Pour moi, tu as les qualités qui font de toi un être humain." **Elle lui répondit.

Elijah la regarda dans les yeux pendant un court moment, tout en sentant une gamme d'émotions intenses, le frapper, tout à la fois. Il avala une boule dans sa gorge, avant de baisser son regard et d'ouvrir la porte du conducteur, de sa voiture.

**"Mais, je ne suis pas plus un humain, donc tu ne devrais pas me mettre sur ce piédestal. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Elena, je vais assurer ta sécurité et la sécurité de tes amis, rien ne se passera sous mon aile, je vais m'assurer de ce fait. " **Il lui promit, tout en hochant la tête et en prenant place dans sa voiture, avant de démarrer le moteur.

**"Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, Elijah...Mais pour toi." **Elle murmura pour elle-même, en regardant la voiture disparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

Caroline sursauta, en entendant la porte se refermer derrière la charmante secrétaire asiatique qui lui avait poliment demandé de la suivre à l'intérieur d'un jardin, tout en utilisant un impeccable anglais.

Maintenant, elle se tenait seul, au milieu de ce gigantesque jardin de plantes et de fleurs, tout en se frottant les mains nerveusement. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter cette invitation? Peut-être que cet Arian Satō n'était pas un ami de la famille Mikaelson ou de Klaus? Peut-être qu'elle était en danger? Caroline secoua la tête, tout en fermant les yeux. C'était Tokyo, pas Mystic Falls, elle se rappela soudainement, tout en saisissant le sens des réalités. Elle n'était pas en danger, et elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser cette invitation, elle se répéta dans son esprit pour se convaincre, tout en tenant, dans ses mains, le carton d'invitation qu'elle avait pris dans son sac à mains.

_Mademoiselle Forbes,_

_S'il-vous-plaît, veuillez accepter cette humble invitation._

_Rejoignez-moi pour le déjeuner, en compagnie de Monsieur Mikaelson, _

_Au siège social de mon entreprise._

_Mon chauffeur viendra vous chercher sous peu._

_Je suis un vieil ami de la famille Mikaelson._

_Cordialement,_

_Arian Satō_

_Entreprise familiale Satō_

Le chauffeur avait mentionné à Caroline que Klaus se joindrait à eux sous peu. Et comme Klaus lui avait dit hier matin, tout en lui faisant visiter les marchés alimentaires de Tokyo, que l'un des plus grands outrages était de refuser une invitation d'hôte au Japon, elle s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation, et sans aucun autre choix, d'accepter. Qu'était-elle censée de faire?

Elle regarda à l'entours d'elle dans ce jardin, avant de faire quelques pas vers un éventail de superbes fleurs tropicales. Les plus spéciales à ses yeux, fut une rangée de fleurs dont les pétales délicats s'ouvraient sur une couleur rose foncée.

**"Cette spécifique fleur asiatique est nommé: ****チェリー****- Cherry."** Elle entendit une voix lui répondre, dans les deux langues.

Caroline se retourna sur elle-même, en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer, tout en noyant ses yeux dans celui d'un jeune homme, beau et grand, asiatique, qui s'avança pour atteindre sa position debout, en souriant et en inclinant la tête vers la gauche, tout en étudiant les carastéristiques du visage de Caroline.

**"Les fleurs de cerisier au Japon sont le symbole de l'éphémère et de l'impermanence de la vie parce qu'elles fleurissent que pour un court moment. La chute des fleurs de cerisier symbolise également les guerriers morts au combat, reliant ainsi les fleurs avec le samouraï Ethos."** Il lui expliqua, en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne, tout en regardant Caroline dans les yeux, avant de lui faire un baisemain. **"C'est un plaisir, Miss Forbes."**

Tout en répondant à Arian Satō pour la première fois, Caroline sentit une gamme de différents sentiments la frapper tout à la fois, l'émerveillement, la curiosité, l'intensité, mais surtout: la peur.

**"Je ne connais pas beaucoup les fleurs exotiques."** Caroline lui répondit, tout en tirant lentement sa main loin de la sienne.

**"La vie est un moyen à une fin, nous sommes censés tout savoir sur ce qui nous entoure, diriez-vous, douce Caroline?"** Arian lui demanda, tout en lui montrant d'un geste de sa main, de marcher vers un chemin de pierres, entouré de plantes et de fleurs tropicales.

**"Je suppose."** Caroline lui répondit, tout en avalant sa salive nerveusement.

**"Vous êtes mal à l'aise par ma présence, n'est-ce pas?" **Arian lui demanda, tout en lui souriant.

**"Je ... "** Caroline répondit perplexe, avant de rougir intensément.

**"Mes humbles excuses, c'est évidemment le mauvais effet que j'ai sur les gens, chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois. Je dirai que cela est dû à une malédiction japonaise, un sort lançé au dessus de mon berceau, diriez-vous cela aussi, Caroline?" **Il lui demanda, avec son plus charmant sourire**.**

Caroline sourit en retour, avant de baisser la vue.

**"Non, s'il vous plaît ... C'est évidemment moi qui avait perdu toutes les bonnes manières pour un moment. Merci pour l'invitation, Monsieur Satō."** Elle lui répondit, tout en hochant la tête.

**"S'il vous plaît, Caroline, appelez-moi Arian, nous avons déjà établi une connexion profonde entre nous en parlant des fleurs."** Il ajouta, avec un clin d'œil, avant de glisser sa main sur le bas de son dos, tout en la poussant vers une table, à l'intérieur d'un belvédère, à proximité d'un petit lac artificielle, rempli de poissons rouges.

**"Les poissons rouges symbolise la richesse dans la culture asiatique."** Il lui expliqua, tout en tirant une chaise, et en l'invitant à prendre une position assise, avant de prendre la sienne en face de Caroline. **"Puis-je vous offrir du thé au jasmin?"** Il lui demanda, tout en tenant un pot de thé dans sa main droite.

**"S'il vous plaît, je vous remercie."** Elle lui répondit, avant de lui tendre sa tasse de porcelaine. **"C'est magnifique. Je veux dire le jardin au milieu d'une entreprise, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit très souvent, je suppose. "**

Arian souleva lentement ses yeux sur Caroline, avant de sourire, et en lui tendant la tasse de thé.

**"J'ai ce défaut, Caroline, j'ai toujours besoin d'être entouré de belles choses."** Il lui répondit. **"Le monde des affaires peut rapidement devenir : sombre, froid et impersonnel."**

**"Eh bien, c'est certainement magnifique."** Elle ajouta.

**"Tout comme vous ma chère.**" Il lui répondit, tout en la faisant rougir. **"Un autre défaut, Caroline, je dis toujours ce qui me passe par la tête."**

**"Hum ... Comment êtes-vous lié à la famille Mikaelson? Je veux dire ... Ils sont ... Je veux dire ... Vous devez savoir ... je veux dire ..."** Caroline lui dit de façon incohérente, avant de baisser la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges. Elle faisait une idiote d'elle-même.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, si je sais ce qu'ils sont? La réponse est oui ... Comme je sais ce que vous êtes, ma chère Caroline."** Il lui répondit, tout en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, ses yeux noirs et perçants scrutant chacun de ses mouvements. **"Disons simplement que je suis une vieille connaissance d'Elijah, sachant que son frère, Klaus, était en ville, il était de mon devoir de l'inviter et de vous inviter vous-même, pour le déjeuner. Tradition de l'hospitalité japonaise, bien sûr.** "

Pour une raison étrange, Caroline a eu la certitude que sa dernière phrase avait été dite simplement pour son intention.

**"Et Monsieur Klaus Mikaelson sera bientôt là, n'ayez crainte. C'est ce que vous vous questionnez, n'est-ce pas?"** Il lui demanda, tout en souriant. **"Cet étranger pourrait-il me tuer dans ce jardin, avant de jeter mon cadavre comme nourriture aux poissons?"** Il ajouta, sur un ton moqueur.

**"Cette pensée m'a effectivement traversé l'esprit."** Elle lui répondit honnêtement, tout en souriant.

**"Ce n'est pas mon habitude de tuer les belles femmes, Caroline, et encore moins, l'une qui a attiré mon regard, quelque chose qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps."** Il lui expliqua, tout en la faisant rougir encore plus.

**"Avez-vous l'habitude de tuer autre chose que de belles femmes, Arian?"** Elle lui demanda, du tac au tac.

**"Touché!"** Il s'écria, en riant, avant d'ajouter. **"Vous n'êtes pas seulement belle, mais également intelligente aussi, une autre qualité qui s'ajoute à mon attrait grandissant pour vous."**

Le sentiment de peur qui avait frappé Caroline plusieur fois, revint encore plus fort. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un court instant, avant de baisser la vue, à l'arrivée de la secrétaire qui l'avait déjà accueillie à son arrivée.

Elle hocha la tête en une salutation en face de Caroline, avant d'abaisser le haut de son corps près de l'oreille droite d'Arian, en lui murmurant que sa présence était nécessaire dans son bureau.

**"Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses, ma chère Caroline, il semblerait que le monde des affaires m'appele une fois de plus, je dois vous quitter pour un très court instant, et en attendant, ma secrétaire se fera un plaisir de vous apporter quelque chose à manger."** Il s'excusa, en se levant, avant de quitter ce jardin paradisiaque.

**"Mademoiselle Forbes, que désirez-vous manger? Êtes-vous dans le besoin que je vous apporte du sang?"** La secrétaire lui demanda sans préambule, avec le plus charmant sourire, tout en réveillant Caroline de sa torpeur, en retrouvant un sens de la réalité de ce sort mystérieux et mystique qu'elle ressentait sous le charme et en la présence d'Arian Satō.

* * *

Rebekah faisait les cents pas en face de la cheminée dans la salle de séjour du Manoir Mikealson, tout en regardant, pour la centaine de fois, ses messages texte sur son téléphone cellulaire. Pas un seul message de Klaus, Elijah ou de Matt? Elle entendit soudainement le bruit de sonnette de l'entrée principale. Elle courut vers la porte d'entrée, avant de tourner la poignée, et de se tenir immobile devant Matt Donovan.

**"Puis-je entrer?"** Il lui demanda, dans un ton neutre.

**"Bien sûr ... S'il-te-plaît."** Elle lui répondit nerveusement, tout en le voyant passer à côté d'elle, avant de fermer la porte.

**"Je ne veux pas être un pion au beau milieu de cette guerre de vampires, Rebekah."** Matt lui avoua, tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille. **"Je suis déjà celui que tout le monde rit, et la plupart du temps je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe autour de moi."**

Rebekah hocha la tête, tout en rougissant, et en se frottant les mains nerveusement.

**"Je comprends, je me sentirais probablement de la même façon à ta place."** Elle, lui répondit honnêtement.

**"J'ai honte."** Matt ajouta, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

**"Pourquoi? Pourquoi penses-tu comme ça, Matt? Tu es un gars génial, non ... Tu es en fait plus que génial, et tu es gentil, prévenant, et parfaitement humaine de bien plus d'une façon."** Elle lui répondit.

**"Et un imbécile, tu as oublié un imbécile, Rebekah."** Il ajouta.

**"Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment, Matt."** Elle lui répondit.

**"Je suis désolé aussi."** Matt lui dit.

**"Tu sais, je suis une salope manipulatrice; n'as-tu pas entendu Damon? Tu ne devrais jamais t'excuser auprès de moi, Matt. J'ai merdé, à bien des égards, plus d'une fois, je le fais toujours."** Elle lui répondit.

**"Non, tu as réellement dit la vérité pour une fois, à propos de Caroline, quand je refusais de croire en toi."** Il lui répondit, avant de demander. **"Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait oublier?"**

**"Euh ... Hum ... Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. C'est du passé maintenant." **Rebekah lui répondit, en rougissant.

**"Je t'en prie, Rebekha. J'ai besoin de savoir."** Il lui demanda.

**"Elle t'a fait oublier une nuit, dans laquelle elle se trouvait dans les bras de mon frère."** Elle lui expliqua, tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Matt gémit, tout en fermant les poings de colère.

**"Quoi d'autre? Quand et où était-ce?" **Matt lui demanda.

**"Ce n'est pas important ... La raison a priori qu'elle l'a fait c'est parce qu'elle avait besoin que tu oublies sa rencontre avec Klaus."** Elle lui expliqua.

**"Que veut-elle avec ton frère, pour l'amour de Dieu?"** Matt lui demande, tout en allant et venant en face d'elle. **"Sans vouloir t'offenser, Rebekah, mais il est son ennemi numéro un."**

**"Aucune offense de prise, et je ne sais pas, Matt. Je ne comprend pas cette partie encore." **Elle lui répondit, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Je suis un idiot, je donne toujours ma confiance à mes amis et à ma famille. Et à la fin de la journée, je suis celui avec lequel on s'amuse."** Il ajouta, tout en baissant la tête, et en fermant les yeux.

**"Non, tu es loin d'être cela. Tu es si bon pour moi."** Elle lui expliqua.

**"Tu étais là?"** Il lui demanda, avant d'ajouter. **"Je veux dire, ce soir-là, tu étais avec moi?"**

**"Oui, j'étais avec toi."** Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

**"Et on faisait quoi?"** Il lui demanda encore plus.

**"Tu m'as amené au bord du lac, nous ..."** Elle a commencé à expliquer, avant de rougir. **"Nous avons marché, puis nous nous sommes assis et nous avons parlé."**

**"C'est tout? Nous avons juste parlé?"** Il ajouta comme question, tout en plissant les yeux sur elle.

Rebekah lui tourna le dos, tout en se frottant nerveusement les mains. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Cet homme se sentait mal aimé et mal apprécié, et elle était en partie responsable. Elle comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment de non-appartenance avec personne, et avec rien.

**"Nous ..."** Elle commenca, tout en fermant les yeux.

**"Qu'avons-nous fait, Rebekah?"** Il lui demanda, tout en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, et en tournant son corps pour lui faire face.

**"Nous avons fait l'amour."** Elle murmura dans un mensonge, à un Matt muet de surprise.

* * *

Le gratte-ciel de verre de l'entreprise de la famille Satō s'est présenté devant la vue de Klaus, dans toute sa gloire, opulence et puissance. Il était situé dans l'une des rues du centre-ville de Tokyo. Klaus sortit de la limousine, avant de fermer les poings de colère et de déplier la carte froissé qu'il tenait dans son poing fermé.

_M. Mikaelson, votre présence est requise pour le déjeuner._

_Rejoignez-moi avec votre délicieuse amie, Caroline Forbes_

_Une limousine vous conduira à mon siège social autour de midi._

_Cordialement,_

_Arian Satō_

_Entreprise familiale Satō_

Klaus fit irruption à l'intérieur du bâtiment de verre, en poussant les portes tournantes à la hâte, avec le regard rétréci d'un animal sauvage chassant sa proie. Caroline avait été enlevé sous sa garde, et pas une seule âme ne resterait en vie après avoir manqué de respect envers lui. Et surtout pas, un seul des membres de la famille la plus puissante de Tokyo, et certainement cet Arian Satō.

Arian Satō était comfortablement assis en face de son bureau en verre, dans son fauteuil de cuir, avec derrière lui, la vue panoramique de Tokyo.

Le sol en marbre blanc, les tapis rouges asiatiques, une majestueuse peinture abstraite rouge sur le mur, et des branches de bambou allant jusqu'au plafond, étaient les seuls aspects de cette décoration très dépouillé, minimaliste, mais luxueuse, de ce bureau moderne.

Arian souleva ses yeux vers la porte d'entrée double de son bureau, tout en écoutant le bruit strident d'un combat derrière ses murs, avant de laisser tomber sa plume plaqué or sur le dessus de verre de son bureau, le dos appuyé sur la chaise, les mains jointes devant son visage, et un sourire sournois et sarcastique sur les lèvres, en voyant les portes s'ouvrir, avec plusieurs de ses gardes entrain de sauter sur le dos de l'intrus, leurs têtes arrachées de leur corps, leur cœurs retirés de leur abdomens, dans un lapse de temps de quelques secondes. Malheureusement pour l'intrus, le nombre de gardes conquis sa force, et, il fut jeté sur le sol et maintenu dans une position immobile par plusieurs d'entre eux.

**"Monsieur Mikaelson, je suppose?"** Arian demanda à Klaus, tout en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils. **"Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation à déjeuner, et d'autre part, pour ce divertissement inattendu. Comme vous le dites en Amérique, je suis toujours un bon partant pour un bon combat."** Il ajouta, avec un sourire, en se levant sur ses pieds, dans un impeccable, costume deux pièces de qualité, avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et en marchant vers Klaus, qui se tenait couché au sol, sur sa poitrine.

**"Libère-moi, ou je te jure..."** Klaus marmonna entre ses dents avec colère.

**"Troisièmement, mon humble gratitude de me rappeler que mes gardes sont pour la plupart, des idiots. Tu m'as fait réaliser que leur formation au combat asiatique a besoin d'être réévaluée. Ceux que tu as tués ne méritaient pas moins la douleur de leur incompétence.**" Arian lui expliqua, avant de faire un signe de la main, pour libérer Klaus de ses gardes. **"Laissez-le aller!"** Il leur ordonna, avant d'ajouter dans sa langue natale. **"****体****を****取り除く****- Débarrassez-vous des corps."**

Klaus fut remis sur ses pieds, les cadavres emmenés dans une affaire de secondes, avant de laisser les deux hommes face à face, au milieu du bureau.

**"Le sol en marbre aura besoin d'être nettoyé pour se débarrasser du sang, mais ça peut attendre."** Arian dit à Klaus, en souriant, tout en se tournant sur lui-même, et en dirigeant ses pas vers un panneau mural, avant de le pousser et d'atteindre un verre sur une étagère.

**"Puis-je t'offrir un verre de saké, Klaus?"** Arian lui demanda.

**"Où est Caroline?"** Klaus lui demanda lui-même, en fermant les poings de colère.

**"Le Monseigneur Klaus, l'un des plus jeunes de la famille Mikaelson, l'enfant bâtard si ma mémoire me sert bien, s'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi si je me trompe ... Si impatient et imprudent, et pourtant, si fort et effrayant en même temps, très intéressante combinaison de force et de faiblesse pour un vampire Original."** Arian lui dit, en voyant Klaus soupirer encore plus de colère.

**"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de casser en entier ton joli intérieur à l'heure actuelle."** Klaus marmonna entre ses dents, tout en réduisant son regard sur le jeune homme asiatique.

**"Et quel honneur ce serait de devenir un jour ton digne adversaire. Ton frère m'avait mis en garde contre toi, et j'ai pratiquement fait abstraction de sa parole, je vois maintenant, qu'il disait la vérité."** Arian dit, avant d'ajouter. **"Et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne me nuirais d'aucune façon, du moins pour le moment, tu as besoin de t'assurer de la sécurité de Mademoiselle Forbes."**

**"Elijah? Tu connais mon frère?"** Klaus lui demanda, soupçonneux. **"Je doute qu'il te compte comme ami?"**

**"Disons simplement que nous sommes des connaissances du passé, avec des objectifs opposés et semblables."** Arian expliqua, tout en prenant plusieurs gorgées de son Saké, avant de subtilement changer de sujet de conversation. **"Quel plaisir d'avoir rencontré ton amie, la délicieuse Caroline Forbes."**

**"Laisse Caroline en dehors de tout cela!"** Klaus l'averti, tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

Arian fit quelques pas vers son bureau, avant de s'appuyer sur la vitre et de sourire.

**"L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire, Klaus."** Arian lui mentionna, avant d'ajouter. **"Je n'ai pas intéressé par une femme de cette façon depuis plus de quatre cents ans, en prenant mon plaisir physique avec elles, bien sûr, mais sans aucun lien réel, mais c'était avant de rencontrer ta charmante amie. Combien d'années cela t'a pris pour oublier la charmante Tatia Petrova? Un assez grand nombre, je crois? Caroline est un peu sauvage si je peux l'avouer ... Une belle, intriguante et forte jeune femme... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si je me mets dans la course pour son attention?"**

Klaus pris un pas de plus en direction d'Arian, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son geôlier avec colère, et en mordant dans ses mâchoires contractées.

**"Tu lui fais du mal, et toute ta famille se nouiera dans un bain de sang. Ai-je été assez clair?"** Klaus murmura, en fixant Arian.

**"Comme du Cristal, mon cher."** Arian répondit à Klaus, tout en souriant.

Klaus sursauta avec surprise, tout en levant un de ses sourcils, et pointant un doigt vers Arian.

**"Je t'ai rencontré avant?"** Il lui dit, tout en étudiant les traits de son visage.

**"Je crois que tu as raison."** Arian lui confirma, avant de se croiser les bras devant sa poitrine.

**"À Paris, au Moulin Rouge, je me suis excusé de m'être cogner accidentellement à toi."** Klaus mentionna, complètement abasourdi, tout en sachant que cet ennemi l'avait suivi depuis un certain temps maintenant.

**"Oui, Je crois que c'est ce que tu as fait, mon cher Klaus. J'ai été très impressionné par ta connaissance de ma langue natale."** Arian lui répondit.

**"Mille ans sur cette terre vous donne suffisamment de temps pour étudier beaucoup de choses: les continents, les langues, la technologie, les gens, mais avant tout, les ennemis ... Qu'as-tu étudié dans ta vie? Quel est ton but, Arian?"** Klaus lui demanda, tout en l'observant.

**"Tu te demandes, qui je suis n'est-ce pas?"** Arian lui demanda, tout en souriant.

**"Tu n'es pas humain, tu n'es pas un vampire, et tu n'es pas un loup-garou, alors qui es-tu?"** Klaus lui demanda.

**"Tu sais, Arian est en fait mon nom professionnel en tout premier lieu, comme homme d'affaires international, qui a plusieurs contrats avec le nord, le centre et l'Amérique du Sud, j'avais besoin que mon prénom ait un son anglais qui s'y rattache."** Arian a commencé à expliquer à Klaus. **"Habituellement, seuls mes amis peuvent avoir le privilège de m'appeler par mon prénom réel, mais comme toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Cette fois-ci, je suis prêt à faire une exception, si je peux me permettre, moi-même, de continuer à t'appeler par ton prénom, bien sûr?" **Arian dit, avant de sourire et d'ajouter. **"Et Klaus, je ne suis pas humain, de ma famille je suis en faits le dernier de l'espèce Kitsune."** Il a ajouté, avant une pause.

**"Alors, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler** _Shinichi_**."**

* * *

Merci de me lire chère lectrices.

Toujours un plaisir de vous lire par la suite également.


	8. Mot de l'auteur

**Bonjour à toutes, **

C'est avec regret et tristesse que je me vois obligée d'arrêter ma traduction française de ma FF story : SEVEN DATES - SEPT RENDEZ-VOUS.

Croyez bien toutes, que j'ai été au bout de moi-même pour trouver du temps ... Mais avec mes semaines de 40 heures de travail (que je n'avais pas quand j'ai commencé cette aventure de traduction), mon transport de 2 heures à 2 1/2 heures par jour! Je n'y arrive plus...Et je préfère mettre le peu de temps qu'il me reste pour écrire les version originales de mes histoires.

Je sais que la plupart de vous avez de la difficulté à tout comprendre en anglais, mais je vous invite quand même à essayer de lire la suite en version originale.

Un petit mot pour** SweetyK**: Ah ma chérie, je suis désolée...Je t'avais promis de tenir le coup pour écrire la suite, mais je ne peux plus :( - Écoute, essaye de la lire en anglais, et si tu ne piges pas, tu m'envois un message perso., ok?

Merci de votre compréhension, mes chères lectrices ... Et je vous souhaite une superbe saison 4 de TVD!

**Lovely Vero.**

**P.S. **Je garde la fiction ouverte pour quelques jours encore, avant de l'enlever du site.


End file.
